


Wicked Game

by WinglessOne



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Angst and Feels, Cross-Faction Romance, Demons, Devoted Reylo, Dragons, Elves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a Demon Hunter, Light Petting, Literal Sleeping Together, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a Warlock, Rituals, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Snarky Elves, The World of Warcraft AU no one asked for, World Travel, inner demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, which is exactly what Rey intends to do when she learns that a demon hunter has been sent to kill her.  How long will she be able to keep her true identity hidden?  What would happen should she start developing feelings for her would-be assasin?  This will surely be an adventure that neither of them could possibly anticipate.





	1. Chapter 1

Deep underground in the mage capital city of Dalaran was a hidden tavern that not too many people knew about. You had to traverse through the sewers and face off against dog-sized rats, but it was worth it. The bartender there sold the strongest drinks, and if one wanted to be completely anonymous and disappear for a while it was the place to go. No one bothered you for the time of day. They didn’t ask you to complete any tasks for them. They didn’t care which faction you belonged to. They just wanted to drink, which was precisely what lead Rey to sneak her way in.

Approaching the bar, she saw a man hunched over, perched on a barstool that seemed almost too small for his body. He was all long limbs and broad shoulders and had silky black hair that hung down to his waist. She noticed what she assumed were his weapons leaning against the barstool to his left. Two massive warglaives that were almost as large as she was tall. They were silvery with skittering glowing green runes dancing across the surface. _Wait...warglaives with glowing runes...was he?_

The man lifted his head as he heard her approach and she saw the two mighty curved horns protruding from his forehead. A black blindfold barely hid his unseeing eyes that glowed green, even through the fabric, and he seemed to look directly at her. It was unnerving, and she was immediately taken aback. She had heard of these mythical beings but had never before seen one. _A demon hunter_. And here she was, a lowly blood elf warlock, daring to approach him.

She was grateful she hadn’t brought one of her demon minions with her. Forcing herself to breathe calmly, she settled onto a barstool further down the bar from him, as the man returned to his drink, nursing it thoughtfully, as his clawed hands scratched the surface of the glass.

“Yeah, what do you want?” The goblin bartender barked out at her, causing Rey to jerk her head up.

“Oh uhm...just a flagon of mead, please,” she uttered lowly, hoping not to be noticed by the nearby demon hunter.

“Coming right up, sweets. Want me to start a tab?”

“Add her drink to mine,” the mysterious demon hunter said, his voice immediately sending a chill down her spine.

Whatever she expected his voice to sound like was not the actual tone she heard. She knew that before he became a demon hunter that he had been a night elf. They were known for having the most soothing voices in all of Azeroth, and indeed, were incredibly suave and seductive. When he chose to become one of the Illidari, for that was the name given to demon hunters based off the original: an elf by the name of Illidan Stormrage; he had been completely transformed into something else.

His skin was an unnatural shade of stormy blue-gray. He had green tattoos carved into his chest that wrapped around his shoulders and across his broad back. The scar that bisected his otherwise perfect face down the right side hardly detracted from his looks. He was not traditionally attractive by any means, but after facing off against countless demons, and seeing what the vast majority of men in both Azeroth and the Outlands had looked like, she couldn’t help but find him utterly irresistible.

Rey sucked in a shaky breath as she forced herself to look away from the man who had bought her a drink, choosing instead to focus on her mead. Throwing her head back, she chugged the mead in one long draught, closing her eyes as the fiery drink burned its way down her throat. Dwarves sure knew how to brew the good stuff. Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, she shifted on her stool before trying to catch the bartender's attention.

“I believe the lady would like another drink.” the mysterious man spoke for her, immediately drawing the attention of the wayward goblin.

Turning his torso towards her, he looked in her general direction and acknowledged her with a nod.

“You do want another one don’t you?” He asked, his tone curious.

“Yes. What are you having?” She boldly asked.

“Nethergarde bitter. I’m not sure if you would be up for that type of drink though, it’s extremely potent.”

“Try me,” Rey said, slipping from her barstool and walking around to sit next to her newfound companion.

“Bartender?” He asked, causing the small goblin to jump and drop the glass he was drying. The bartender scampered quickly to grab two bottles of Nethergarde bitter, setting them in front of the pair and backed away slowly, eyeing them with a sense of anticipation.

“Cheers,” Rey said with a nod. She downed the bottle without a moment's hesitation. She glanced over at her drinking companion who was holding the bottle to his lips, barely having consumed half the contents. He withdrew the bottle, lips still pursed. Turning his head in her direction, he flinched when he heard her set the bottle on the counter.

“Impressive. What is your name, my lady?” He queried.

“I’m Re-” she began, hesitating. She realized he didn’t need to know who she really was. They were in a seedy part of town, and he was a demon hunter, so who’s to say what his real intent was in inquiring. Thinking quickly, she came up with a random name. “Kira. I’m Kira. And you?”

Rey scratched at the label on the bottle, tugging at the corners and chanced a glance in her companion’s direction. She was grateful he was blind and couldn’t see how nervous she was. Having successfully peeled the label from her bottle, she began folding it over itself again and again until it was a tiny square. Spying a small waste bin on the other side of the counter, she took her aim and tossed her folded label into the basket. It bounced off the rim and skittered across the floor. _Woudln't be the first time I missed._

Her companion remained silent as he finished his drink, and the silence was deafening as she cast another glance in his direction. He set the bottle on the counter with surprising gentleness, not making a sound. He shifted in his seat, leaning in closer in an effort to make the conversation more private, she had assumed.

“You may call me Kylo. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kira,” he said, flashing a half-smile in her direction. Rey swore her heart skipped a beat when she witnessed his smile.

“Likewise. Another round?” She asked, nodding to the bartender. Two more bottles were immediately placed in front of the pair. Again, she downed the bitter contents within the bottle, gesturing for one more, choosing to drink this one slower than the previous two. She needed to loosen up, but not get totally smashed. That might lead things to escalate in a way she didn't wish to.

“So what brings you this far out of Shadowmoon Valley? Did Lord Illidan send you on a mission?” She asked, suddenly feeling brave.

Liquid courage would do that for you, and Nethergarde Bitter had to have been the most potent kind there was as far as she knew. Her vision had begun to blur slightly, but her mind was still sharp. Kylo was as mysterious as he was attractive. She wanted to get him talking if only to hear him speak.

“Indeed he did. Apparently, the Horde has a warlock who is incredibly powerful and has been amassing a demon army to fight on their side. It is my job to ensure that this warlock gets wiped out so that the Horde does not become too powerful,” he answered, gesturing with a clawed hand as he spoke.

“That sounds terribly unfortunate, no one should be able to have that sort of power. Does this warlock have a name?” She asked, suddenly weary for what he might suggest next.

“Rey. There is much unknown about this warlock beyond his power and abilities to tame and control a great many demons. That sort of power should not be given to a single individual.”

Upon hearing him speak her true name and realizing that she had drawn the attention of Lord Illidan himself with the power she possessed, she was grateful he didn’t know much beyond her name. That he assumed she was actually a man was to her benefit, especially given that he knew her as Kira. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage, and see just how good these demon hunters were at sensing their prey and the world around them.

“Oh my. I have no doubt. This Rey sounds like a _terrible man_ ,” Rey suggested, feigning fright.

“You needn’t worry, my lady. Someone like you will never have to worry about coming across such a foul individual. I shall wipe him out before he even knows what hit him.”

“I haven’t the slightest doubt. You look very capable. So where are you going to hunt for this man? Did Lord Illidan have any leads?” Rey asked, playing along with the ruse and hoping she wouldn’t accidentally bite herself in the foot for fooling a demon hunter the way she did.

“Well, the warlock was last seen along the front in Lordaeron, fighting along the Banshee Queen, Lady Sylvanas. I must say, he’s rather bold for standing on her side. Going straight to the top. He won’t last long, not if I have any say. I will strike him down before he could even summon a demon to stop me.”

Rey swallowed thickly. Hearing how he seethed over his enemy, more than eager to wipe out the foul warlock who had become too powerful was simultaneously impressive and terrifying. What if he figured out that _she_ was the one Lord Illidan sent him after?

 

This adorable art was drawn by a fellow Reylo and friend: Situation-Normal.  Check out her writing and other adorably quirky art on A03 and Tumblr respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Will Rey be able to deceive Kylo? I would love to hear your thoughts! Please feel free to comment! Find me on tumblr, I'm winglessone there, too! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Special shout out to my beta, nite0wl29, and my fellow WoW geek, CajunSpice714


	2. Chapter 2

 

Rey was genuinely surprised by what an amicable conversation she was having right now with Kylo. His proficiency with the Common language was surprisingly decent; although, on occasion, he would slip and use his native Darnassian language when he didn’t know the appropriate phrase in Common. The more she listened to Kylo speak though, the more she realized that Darnassian wasn’t at all different from her own Thelassian. Given their mutual heritage as elves, she supposed it made sense that the languages would overlap. His accent was quite appealing, but she could hear how his inner demon was causing his tone to darken and rumble.

At this point, both had ceased their drinking and were deeply engrossed in a conversation about the impressive mage city of Dalaran. They agreed that it was incredibly refreshing to see the mages opening up their once private and hidden city to the rest of those who inhibited Azeroth.

Change wasn’t exactly an easy task that was typically accepted by many, as people seemed wary about things that they didn’t understand. It was understandable, what with the burning legion wreaking havoc from the Outlands, the cataclysm attacks that reshaped whole territories and the tyrannical reign of the Lich King, among other events that seemed to plague the people of Azeroth with hardship.

Rey was quick to realize that she and Kylo were viewed in a similar light. Due to their nature, both worked with fel and shadow energy and dabbled in darker forces that some had deemed unnatural. Rey could at least attempt to blend in by not exposing her demon minions, but there was no denying the type of creature that Kylo was. She felt pity for him, knowing he could never return home to Darnassus as he was forever deemed an outcast. A part of her wanted to keep him close if only so that he wouldn’t have to be alone in the world. Another part of her was wary, knowing that he was sent to kill her.

As the words continued to flow between the two of them, Rey took the time to observe her surroundings. She noted a sign hung haphazardly above a messy shelf littered with various bottles of alcohol, reading as ‘The Cantrips and Crows Tavern’. She had been there countless times over the years and had never known what it was called.

Despite being messy, she knew it had more to do with the Goblin bartender and his lack of upkeep than the place itself. Looking past Kylo, she looked toward the entrance at the inn part of the tavern, noting where a few hammocks hung and even a few beds. She had never considered staying there, as she feared she wouldn’t be able to sleep with the constant odor from the sewers that hung in the air.

If she had to be frank about it, this was the longest she had ever spent inside the tavern. She usually came in for a quick drink or two and was out before anyone beyond the bartender had noticed her presence. She also no longer noticed the offensive smells that typically hung poignantly in the air, and instead chose to rely on her other senses. She had started to become lost in her musings when something Kylo asked caught her off guard.

“How long have you been practicing as a warlock?”

His question surprised her, as it hadn’t taken him long to recognize the same darkness within her that was inside himself. That same chaotic energy burned between them, and she chided herself that it would be a matter of time before he was able to sense it. He truly was observant, as any good demon hunter should be.

“Oh uhm...not very long, really. I’ve been training mostly. I have yet to learn how to summon my Voidwalker. My imp is rather unruly,” she confessed, hoping he wouldn’t catch her lie.

“Most imps are,” Kylo admitted with a laugh.

Given the lightness of his response, she decided to use this to her advantage. She would continue to feign ignorance and keep him talking, further deepening her lie but also supporting the basic idea of her inexperience as a ‘newly trained’ warlock.

“Do you have any advice for how to handle them properly?” She bit her lip, hoping that her question seemed legitimate and not forced.

“Honestly, imps are rather simple demons. More often than not they are misunderstood. If you respect them, they will respect you. They work better in groups, naturally, so people often assume that they are weak when they are alone. They can be quite powerful if they want to be. The more time you spend with yours, the more he will trust you and the more you can teach him. He can even learn to heal you, should you become wounded in combat. Were you aware of that?”

“No, I wasn’t,” she fibbed, and he basically confirmed everything she already knew.

She could summon entire swarms of them, as she knew that they worked better in groups. She had also heavily relied on their abilities to heal her by cauterizing her wounds she had obtained during the various skirmishes. But she didn’t need to tell him that. She could tell from his expression that he seemed rather satisfied at having taught her something, given his vast knowledge of demons.

Off in the distance, a clock tower began to chime a new hour. Kylo cocked his head and Rey noticed that his ears twitched slightly. It had been the most adorable thing she had noticed another elf do. He heaved a sigh and seemed momentarily conflicted.

“I must be on my way. Time is wasting.” Kylo truly looked despondent for a moment, and Rey could sympathize. She felt much the same, although she couldn't quite say why. He found her again with his burning gaze. “I have thoroughly enjoyed your company, Kira. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

“A chance on what?” Rey queried, caught off guard again by his words.

“Companionship. My life has been one of solitude. After thousands of years of being alone, save interacting with my own kind, conversing with someone else who isn't afraid of me is refreshing.”

“I understand completely. I've enjoyed it as well,” she confessed, surprising herself with the revelation.

Her eyes tracked his movement as he slid off the barstool, noting how surprisingly graceful he was for his towering height. Reaching into a small satchel hanging from his belt, he withdrew several gold coins and laid them neatly in a pile on the bar counter before turning and gathering his warglaives, attaching them to his back.

He turned towards her again and nodded politely. “Ande'thoras-ethil.”

Rey remembered having once read the traditional Darnassian farewell, knowing that it was his way of saying ‘may your troubles be diminished’. She repeated the phrase back to him, biting her lip as she witnessed him smile.

As he walked away she felt surprised at how quickly the feeling of loneliness took over within his absence, and she idly wondered if he had felt the same. She shook her head, realizing how ridiculous that it sounded. Despite their pleasant interaction, she had to remind herself that he had been sent to _kill_ her. Turning toward the bar, her shoulders sank.

“I bet you're relieved to see him go, too,” the bartender quipped as he began collecting the coins.

“Oh, I don't know, Wicket. He wasn't that bad,” Rey mused, glancing at her smaller green companion. She had been coming to his tavern for years and nearly considered him to be a friend.

“Not that bad?” He questioned, his eyebrows reaching his hairline. “Not that bad? He was by far the single most terrifying thing I have seen in this place. I have seen some pretty scary things around here too. You know the crowd that usually lingers around the Underbelly of the city.”

“Do you need me to summon my Doomguard? Surely, that demon hunter wasn’t as terrifying as an _actual_ demon!” Rey gasped, shaking her head distastefully. She laughed as the goblin visibly shuddered.

“No, but if you want to summon that sexy succubus of yours, I wouldn’t mind seeing her!” His fearful expression quickly melted and she could almost see the hearts in his eyes. He had been lusting after her succubus, as did most men, for as long as Rey could remember.

“I already told you, Wicket, it’s never gonna happen! You’re not her type!”

“Yeah, yeah,” the goblin said dismissively. He tossed aside his bar towel and walked away, leaving Rey alone to her thoughts.

She ran a hand through her hair, glancing to her left at the now vacant barstool. He really _hadn’t_ been that bad, all things considering. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she ever had such an enjoyable conversation with someone who wasn’t trying to get something from her in return. Kylo seemed like a legitimately nice person. Noble. Respectful. Considerate. Generous.

 _He was sent to kill you_ , she reminded herself again as she chewed her lip. Her mental battle continued on until she finally reached a decision.

She wasn’t done with him yet.

Sliding off her own barstool, she bid her friend Wicket a good night before turning and taking determined strides out of the bar. Making her way through the shadowy tunnels that made up the Underbelly, she surfaced to the main part of the city. She blinked several times against the glare of the sun as it hung low on the horizon, finding it ironic that she was temporarily blinded while seeking out her newfound companion who was actually blind.

Closing her eyes against the brightness, she breathed deeply and began to center herself before focusing her chaotic energy. She searched the vicinity with her mind, seeking out every demon in the city, and knowing Kylo’s inner demon would make him particularly easy to find.

Within minutes, she had tracked him, noting that he was in the stables nearby. Opening her eyes, a smile spread across her face.

_Aha! Found you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's going after him! What do you think will happen next?! Any theories on how long Rey will last against Kylo? Is there any hope of this working out? I'd love to hear from my readers! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! The name is WinglessOne there too!
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta, NiteOwl29. You're so amazing to work with. Thanks for being so encouraging and supportive <3 Much love to you! Shout out to my fellow WoW gals CajunSpice714 and SaturnineFeline! Can't wait to meet you both in Azeroth again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

During her journey towards the stable, Rey passed many people. Mostly young mages who were in Dalaran to train under the great masters, and the occasional guard. She also came across others who had inhabited Azeroth in various walks of life. Most traveled alone, like her, but occasionally she found them in groups.

Entering the stables, she was comforted by the warm glow casting upon the stalls, filled with a vast menagerie of animals. The sweet scent of hay hanging in the air balanced out the more pungent odors of animal waste. Gentle rumbling sounds resounded from the animals themselves as the smaller ones paced around in their stalls. Many animals slept, bringing an overall sense of peace.

It didn't take her long to spot her tall companion. He was at the far end of the stables, preparing his mount and talking to someone. She couldn't see who he was talking to at this distance, so she crept closer out of curiosity.

The other person was a human male who, based on initial inspection, appeared to be middle-aged. His hair was silvery and cropped short with a rough five o'clock shadow on his face. His pale blue eyes seemed to be intense with a face endured a lot in his lifetime. He wore navy and brown robes. Upon seeing the staff that he was carrying, topped with a carved raven, she immediately knew who he was. It was none other than the famous archmage and leader of Dalaran, a man known as Khadgar.

Making a beeline towards her own mount, she began preparing it for her leave of the grand mage city. _So Kylo knows Khadgar? Interesting._ Their posture and how they regarded one another seemed to indicate old familiarity. She mused over this as she fed her azure dragon some fish and murmured soothing words, stroking the magnificent creature on its neck. She was debating how she wanted to approach Kylo when a noise behind her broke her from her reverie.

“Is that you, Kira?” She heard someone inquire.

She grinned as she turned to face the speaker. Kylo was now wearing a long, black leather cloak, striking in its appearance and made him look mysterious. It also indicated that his intent was to travel to a colder climate, as most demon hunters shunned unnecessary armor in efforts to be as agile as possible. The tips of his warglaives protruded from where they were strapped to his back, giving him the appearance of having folded wings.

“Kylo! What a pleasant surprise!”

“I thought I had sensed your presence.” He smiled warmly, leaning against the post that supported the stall of which held her dragon. “Where are you headed this evening?”

“I haven’t really thought about it. I’ve not been tasked with anything of importance.” That much actually was true, she mused, turning away from her charming companion. “I was thinking of simply heading towards the frontline to offer assistance in battle.”

“You are awfully brave for such a young warlock. Perhaps you would consider joining me instead? Khadgar has requested that I retrieve something of significance for him. I wouldn’t mind the company.” he suggested confidently, a smug grin etched on his face. “And perhaps I can offer you assistance with your unruly imp?”

Rey wanted to agree immediately, but she didn't want to make things too convenient for him, nor did she want to appear desperate for attention. She took her time, allowing minutes to pass before responding. She carefully checked the supplies in her inventory and arranged her belongings on the saddle attached to her dragon. Withdrawing a hooded cloak, she drew if over her shoulders, clasping it just below her collarbone.

Glancing over at Kylo, she noticed his posture change. He seemed slightly less confident than when he first approached her and shuffled uneasily on his feet. _Good, make him squirm in his boots!_

“Listen, Kira, if you-” he began, his voice uncertain.

“Yes. I'll go with you.” She agreed, cutting him off and taking him by surprise.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth then, and he shook his head. “You had me fooled there for a moment,” he said, chuckling under his breath.

_You have no idea._

“Just wanted to keep you on your toes,” she confessed, her tone sickeningly sweet. She gave a final tug on the reins of her dragon, making sure they were secure.

“Evidently. Clever sin'dorei. You seem to know what you're doing,” he teased lightly, “Let me gather my mount and we shall be on our way.”

“I'll follow your lead.”

Rey couldn't help but continue with the playful vibe, knowing full and well that Kylo couldn't get enough of it based on his expression. She was aware that she was playing a fairly dangerous game at the moment, but she'd be a fool if she passed on the opportunity to have a little fun before the inevitable truth came out.

In no time, the pair was on their respective mounts and soaring on the high winds, leaving Dalaran to a speck in the distance behind them. Glancing over her shoulder, Rey found it hard to believe that she had just come from there, as the city now remained cloaked by clouds. Looking ahead once more, she noticed Kylo veer his mount to the east and urged her dragon to do the same.

It felt like they had been flying for hours, and at this point, they were traveling by moonlight. Kylo guided his mount to land near some ruins, with Rey not too far behind him. The ancient grove they had landed in would have been pleasant, as the towering trees with lush foliage that must have been beautiful in the daytime. At night, however, the shadows cast on the ground from the crumbling columns and broken elven statues caused one to see things that potentially weren’t there.

The air around the ruins somehow felt heavy and was strangely cool. Rey immediately knew, based on the demonic energy that lingered that this had once been a Legion stronghold. As they were escorting their mounts to nearby trees for a resting area, this was confirmed when a swarm of wild imp surrounded them.

“Stand back, Kira!” Kylo ordered urgently, shrugging his shoulders as his cloak fell to the ground.

He surged forward and away from her, effectively pulling the swarm of imps with him. In a swift movement, his warglaives were withdrawn and began his attack on the wild imps, his blades a blur as he darted from one demon to another. Rey had to admit, it really was a mesmerizing sight to behold.

She wasted little time and began to dot the small demons with curses before summoning her own tamed imp to aid with the attack. Her minion automatically began conjuring fire blasts to assault his cruel and untamed cousins. Rey tapped into her well of shadow energy, hearing distant whispers from the twisting nether as a purple glow began to swirl and coil around her forearms. Drawing her hands together, blasted the swarm with a volley of shadow bolts, one after another until the last demon had fallen.

Within a matter of minutes, the entire swarm was dead, leaving only a mist of fury energy that lingered in the air. She saw Kylo straighten his back, drawing that energy into himself. She had never seen anyone else draw energy from kills like that, and had assumed that it must be a characteristic that only demon hunters possessed. When he turned to face her, a broad grin was spread across his face.

“That must have been the welcome wagon,” he joked, making her chuckle in response.

“It was an unexpected surprise for sure,” Rey agreed as she approached Kylo. Her tiny imp minion skipped along at her side, chatting in demonic to itself.

Kylo was drawn to the tiny demon and knelt in front of it. Rey cocked her head, curiously watching their interaction while the pair conversed briefly in demonic. She was intrigued as to what the nature of their conversation was, hoping it had to do more with their current location rather than anything else. She trusted her imp, but she knew more often than not, he'd reveal unnecessary details in conversations and had the tendency to ramble.

“This used to be a Legion stronghold, the demon warlord Gul'dan had maintained a group of loyal followers here until a band of heroes wiped them out,” Kylo explained as he stood and began to walk, motioning for Rey to follow. “Your imp here told me he senses a greater evil is at bay, but that Gul'dan himself is no longer present. I sense it, too, so we best be on close watch for any imminent attacks.”

Kylo and Rey were on guard and quickly spotted several more swarms of demons which seemed to multiply the further they went into the ruined structure. They fought valiantly, and Rey made certain to make use of her basic spells as if to confirm the idea that she was indeed a novice. On more than one occasion, Kylo complimented her. The pair worked together well in combat, their energies feeding off one another.

As they entered what must’ve been the innermost chamber, tension could be felt in the air that was nearly suffocating. The stone walls here were surprisingly intact compared to the rest of the ruined structure. Moonlight filtered through cracks in the ceiling, casting an eerie glow around the space. Rey marveled at the carved frescoes depicting scenes of a long forgotten battle. Creeping ivy obscured some of the fine craftsmanship, but it was still quite a sight to behold. There were no demons in sight and she found that to be rather disconcerting, given the vast array of those present elsewhere.

A steady drip echoed from somewhere nearby. Her eyes roamed to seek out the source when she became aware that she could no longer hear Kylo's footsteps. Rey turned to witness his body being encased in a green crystalline structure, surprise etched on his face as she noticed the fel energy flowing out of his body to entrap him. Screaming out his name she surged forward, attempting to reach for him before it was too late.

She immediately sensed the dark magic of the trap, knowing it was specifically created to trap other Illidari like Kylo. Someone here knew that demon hunters would be drawn to this place, but why? Who had set the traps? No one had the power to do such a thing, beyond the wardens who once held them. But why would the wardens be present in a Legion stronghold, unless…

“Oh no,” she said aloud, palms pressed to the crystallized prison that held her companion. “Hang in there Kylo, I'll get you out!” She promised, closing her eyes and drawing the remaining fel energy from the atmosphere into herself. Chanting to herself, her words took on an urgent tone as she channeled the power to summon a more powerful demon.

A swirling vortex began to appear to her right, starting as a small spark of bright green light. It grew in size, eventually becoming larger than she was tall. Out stepped a towering behemoth of a demon, skinned in red with an impressive pair of horns protruding from his forehead. With great cloven hooves, he stepped from the portal she created which drew him from the twisting nether. Flexing his wings as a show of dominance, he flashed a wicked toothy grin at Rey, regarding her where she stood.

“What is thy bidding?” He questioned.

“Free this demon hunter, then seek out any other traps in the room,” she commanded, gesturing to her imprisoned companion.

The Doomguard began blasting shadowy bolts at the crystalline prison, breaking off shards as cracks began to appear in the surface. Rey held her breath, hoping that Kylo would soon be freed. In efforts to help expedite the process, she too began blasting shadowbolts, encouraging her imp to aid as well. The cracks expanded gradually, and in a burst of blinding light, the prison exploded. Rey shielded her eyes, turning away as she felt the fel energy flow freely around the room. She heard Kylo dropping to the floor, and rushed to kneel at his side once she noticed the light had faded.

He had fallen on his hands and knees, his hair draping around him like a veil hiding his features. At first, Rey wasn’t sure if he was still alive until his shoulders heaved and she heard him draw a sharp breath. She breathed a sigh of relief, reminding herself that demon hunters were immortal and that nothing as simple as a fel crystal prison would kill him. This wasn’t his first time being imprisoned, either, as all Illidari had suffered the same fate when the people of Azeroth had deemed them too dangerous to be allowed to exist in the world.

“Kira,” he whispered reverently, “You set me free?” He seemed perplexed as he turned towards her.

“I couldn’t just leave you trapped there,” Rey reasoned, the reality of the situation had suddenly struck her. She had saved him when she could have just as easily fled and pretended to have never even known he was there. He nodded in thanks as if in acknowledging the very same thought she just had.

Behind her, she could hear her doomguard pacing, his hooves stamping out the traps as they exploded. Rey counted five explosions, making a total of six traps spread around the room. The ambient light from the explosions reflected off Kylo’s taut and well-toned body, and Rey had to actively resist the temptation to reach out and touch him. It was hardly appropriate, even if she could easily dismiss it as her being concerned for his wellbeing.

Kylo seemed understandably disoriented from having been trapped but recovered quickly. “You summoned a _Doomguard_ as well?” He questioned, regarding the demon once it stopped to stand at his mistresses side.

“Was that supposed to be hard?” Rey asked innocently, cocking her head to the side before rolling back on her heels as she studied Kylo’s face.

“You shouldn’t be able to do that. You are far more powerful than you let on,” he declared, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Beginners luck?” she suggested cooly before standing and walking away, leaving him even more puzzled as he shifted to properly sit. It was another lie, naturally, as in a moment of weakness, she had forgotten that she was pretending to be someone she wasn’t. She simply knew she didn’t want to lose her newfound companion, regardless of how futile it was to pursue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick translation - Sin'dorei is the elven way of saying Blood Elf
> 
> Rey and Kylo are on an adventure together! How thrilling! And one in which killing her isn't his sole purpose! Tough luck with that trap that had been set for him. Do you think it was deliberate? Who was behind it? Rey seems to know but was focused on saving him. Was that a good idea on her part, or should she have simply left him there? I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories on what will happen next! Don't feel like commenting here? Find me on Tumblr and let me know what you think there! My name is WinglessOne there, too!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, Night0wl29 for your quick and thorough editing, as well as your seemingly endless encouragement. SaturnineFeline, you're amazing for helping me come up with the concept for what happened to Kylo. I'll be explaining more of what we discussed in the next chapter. I hope what I've done here is to your liking! Thanks also to CajunSpice714 for being a fellow WoW lover and gaming with me on Azeroth. See you there soon, sweetie!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo spend the night apart, both left to their thoughts and dreams.

While Kylo searched the inner chamber, Rey released her demons back to the twisting nether. She observed his movements as he made his way around the perimeter of the room, tapping in various places along the wall like he was searching for something hidden within.

At last, he came across the spot he was after, and Rey marveled as the block he pressed retracted into the wall. An entire section rotated around to reveal a raised pedestal. Above the pedestal, floated a miniature version of a Na'aru, something Rey immediately recognized as a sentient being made of energy that represented the Light.

“Is _that_ what Khadgar was after?” She questioned, marveling at the illuminated being that seemed to pulse at irregular intervals, suspended in the air.

It was no larger than one of the tomes she had carried about when she was a warlock trainee. It’s glowing blue body was made up entirely of shards of pure energy which circled about what could only be described as a heart. It was unlike any biological being she had ever seen before, and she felt humbled to be in its presence. She knew some had regarded the Na’aru as gods, and bowed her head out of respect.

“Yes. It's just a youngling that’s been in hibernation. Gul'dan must have stolen it in hopes of corrupting it to benefit the Burning Legion.” Kylo reached into the bag attached to his belt and withdrew a small box. The tiny glowing being was immediately drawn to the box and was absorbed into it like a magical sponge.

“Do you think Gul'dan forgot about it? Or was _this_ the reason that the traps were set around the room?”

“It's hard to say. I need to get this back to Khadgar immediately. It isn't wise to keep the Na'aru contained like this for very long. Even as a youngling.” Kylo explained, tucking it away. “Thank you for your assistance, Kira. I appreciate you freeing me from the fel prison and aiding me on my quest. Now I must bid you farewell.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck with the Na’aru,” she said sincerely, as he nodded respectfully in response.

She saw him withdraw a smooth green and purple stone from his bag. Kylo channeled his energy into it, a gesture she recognized after having done it herself hundreds of times before. Shortly after, he disappeared in a glimmering flash of light that dissipated as quickly as it arose. Rey had assumed that he returned to Dalaran to return the Na’aru to Khadgar. She heaved a sigh, glancing about the room. A shiver went down her spine as the room continued to mystify her in a curious - but unsettling - way. Reaching into her own sack, she withdrew a blue and white stone, channeling it before teleporting to the Horde Inn in Dalaran.

Rey curled her lip in disgust as she arrived in the Horde Inn, which was appropriately named The Filthy Animal. The repulsive inn was run by orcs, and they had put little care into the basic upkeep of the place. The innkeeper, Uda, who had dubbed herself with the title “The Beast,” was never seen without her loyal wolves that followed her around. Uda regarded Rey as if she were an abomination.

“Warlock. I trust you’ll keep your dark magic at bay?” Uda barked gruffly.

“Honestly, Uda, I’m too tired to try anything tonight. I just want to sleep.” Rey responded shortly, her tone matching that of the innkeeper’s. The two women stared each other down, daring the other to make a move. Uda buckled first, cracking a smile and she burst into a hearty laugh.

“Find yourself a hammock and make yourself at home!” Uda said, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder.

“I might warm myself by the fire first, but thank you,” Rey remarked, shrugging her shoulders as she passed the slumbering wolves that were lying at Uda’s feet.

Rey made her way across the rough stone floor, stepping across well-worn animal hide rugs that were scattered about. Above the fire, a boar was roasting, its juices dripping and sizzling into the flames. The aroma was mouthwatering. What the orcs lacked in upkeep they had more than made up with their food.

The banquet table across from the great fireplace was always overflowing with a wide variety of offerings. There was almost always a roast boar and turkey, as well as loaves of rustic bread, and fruit for those who desired more delicate flavors. There were some things Rey hadn’t tried, out of ignorance for what they were. She often stayed away from the unknown but never left the banquet unsatisfied. Tonight, however, she found she had no appetite.

Casting another glance around the room, she shook her head at the cobwebs that hung between the oversized beer kegs, and the caked dust that hung from tattered draperies. She wondered how they had managed to stay open with such foul conditions. Then again, this was the Horde. A majority of the races within the group were known to have never cared for such fine things. That was left to the blood elves. She missed Silvermoon City more than ever then and longed to join those of her kind.

Trudging upstairs, she passed others who slept upon hammocks. Some opted to rest on mats with tattered blankets and pillows on the floor. She refused to sleep on the ground, while the hammocks were rather uncomfortable at least she knew she’d wake up with less of a backache. After roaming about the space, she found a vacant hammock in a shadowy corner. Withdrawing her cloak, she smoothed it over the rough rope of the hammock and gingerly stepped into it, stretching out her weary limbs.

After taking several deep breaths, she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Snores from a neighboring resident of the inn jerked her from her moment of peace, causing her to roll to her side, reaching up to cover her ears. She attempted to meditate, grounding herself in her mind to a more sacred place where memories and dreams lingered.

She remembered her parents. Two beautiful and powerful mages, they had such high hopes for her when she was a child. They encouraged her to become a priest or a mage like themselves. When she told them she had a desire to train as a warlock, they were completely and utterly shocked that she chose to embrace the darker side of magic. She couldn’t resist the pull to darkness, and when she refused to change her mind to please them they disowned her.

Although she was heartbroken for many years, it was quite possibly the best thing that could’ve happened to her. She was able to spread her wings and become her own woman. The more she embraced her power, the better she felt. She truly was one with her demon minions and understood them in ways that few other warlocks could. Her instructors were always quick to praise her, stating she was a natural and were pleased that she opted to train as one of them. She was accepted by the warlock community, and it felt good. They became her family.

Of course, she wasn’t as warmly welcomed by outsiders whenever she wasn’t with her fellow warlocks. Many viewed the warlocks as suspicious individuals who were a threat to the people of Azeroth. Many questioned her loyalties, uncertain if she would become corrupted by her demon minions and become a member of the Burning Legion. She often kept her identity a secret to those who she met in passing, only summoning her demon minions when they were needed for combat. It was better that way, as people would see her then as a non-threatening blood elf maiden and nothing more.

That often left her feeling alone more ever, knowing that she couldn’t trust anyone since she was forced to lie about her true identity to get anywhere. Her thoughts drifted to Kylo, and how much she had lied to him. She didn’t deny the fact that she was a warlock, as she knew he’d be more than accepting of the fact. It was more about who she was in particular. She should have admitted it up front, but that meant her life would have ended too soon. Rey may be just over a thousand years old, but she was still young and had much to learn.

Rolling to her other side, her thoughts returned to the mysterious Illidari. The issue of her saving him when she should have simply left him in the trap resurfaced in her mind. Why had she done it? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t come up with a logical explanation for her actions. At this point, she wasn’t sure she wanted to understand why. She simply accepted it for what it was.

Rey had been able to sense Kylo's inner demon though, and she felt strangely drawn to it. While he seemed to have been at peace with his demon, she could tell it used him as a puppet at times. It guided his actions and fed him thoughts that he had passed off as his own without questioning it. The demon had revealed itself to her in passing the moment it realized she had tracked it. She had somehow woken it as if it had been deep in hibernation for centuries.

While her interaction with Kylo had been limited, the connection she felt with him left her at odds with herself. She knew it was futile to pursue any kind of relationship with him, yet she wondered what would happen if she did?

These thoughts plagued her mind until eventually, the fatigue from the day's events caught up to her. She found herself drifting off to a blessedly dreamless sleep.

 

* * * * *

On the opposite side of the city, in a great glittering tower of white and gold, Kylo met up with Khadgar. Stained glass windows cast a colorful glow about the room, but for Kylo, all he saw was a fiery aura of the world around him. He recognized the pure magic that Khadgar held within him as a mage, and it was strangely comforting in direct contrast to the darkness he faced whenever he interacted with his fellow demon hunters. Handing over the magical cube that held the Na’aru, he could sense Khadgar's relief upon finding the youngling still intact and untainted by any evil forces.

“You have done a good deed today, Kylo. My deepest thanks to you for having retrieved this youngling.” Khadgar murmured appreciatively.

“Any time, old friend,” Kylo responded. “Will you require any further assistance?”

“No, but I must ask you. Is there _something_ you need to tell me?” Khadgar questioned, his tone curious.

The two men regarded one another in silence as Kylo debated just how he should explain the incident at the stronghold.

“You don’t miss a thing, do you Khadgar?” He admitted, shaking his head. “Actually, there _is_ something I need to tell you. I discovered several traps, meant to capture other demon hunters like myself in the inner chamber of the ruins. I’m curious as to why they would be placed in a former demon stronghold? I thought the only people who possessed the knowledge of trapping my kind were the wardens. Do you know something that you’re not telling me?”

“Not in the slightest. This is troubling news, Kylo. Troubling indeed. I shall send a few of my acolytes to investigate further. I don’t like the implications of what your discovery suggests.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it. As will my fellow Illidari, I’m almost certain. Shall I keep this between us for now?”

“Until we know further details, that would be best. I will keep you posted. Be vigilant, friend.” Khadgar stated, patting Kylo gently on the back and kindly urging him to be on his way.

Once he was outside the tower, Kylo meandered his way around the city, briefly pausing outside the Horde Inn, glancing up as he sensed Kira where she lay slumbering. He felt his inner demon stirring the moment he began thinking about her and their brief interactions over the course of the day.

 _She likes us_. It suggested, its twisted voice was a harsh whisper in demonic that echoed in his mind.

“Do not mistake her kindness for anything else,” Kylo answered, dismissing the demon immediately.

_You know you want to see her again._

“I can’t actually _see_ her, thanks to you,” Kylo explained bitterly as he continued walking, making his way towards Kraus’s Landing.

The demon chose not to respond, making Kylo sigh in relief. His demon rarely spoke, now that it had finally accepted its fate and no longer battled for domination over Kylo’s body. The two beings might as well have been one at this point, having found balance after years of internal battles and left Kylo transformed into the creature he was today.

Climbing up to a ledge that led to the open air that surrounded the magical city suspended in the clouds, Kylo felt a gentle breeze swirl about him. He breathed deeply, invigorated by the latent magic that hung in the air, feeling a pulse of power surge through his body. Bending his knees slightly, he leaped off the ledge, allowing himself to freefall for a brief moment. Purple wings extended from his back and he glided down slowly on an air current, landing softly onto a lower platform. His wings vanished almost as quickly as they had appeared, and he made his way towards the portal that led to the demon hunter sanctuary.

Nodding respectfully to all his fellow Illidari in passing, he made his way towards the barracks where he settled on a vacant bed in hopes of getting some much-needed rest. He tucked his warglaives beneath the bed, shedding his shoulder and arm guards before laying down. Curling on his side he fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Nightmares began to plague him once again, the kind he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. These nightmares seemed far more vivid than any dream he had ever experienced, the actions within blurring his perception of reality. His inner demon was toying with him, and he was quickly becoming a victim of his own mind.

 

> Kylo had not yet begun to transform at this point. His hair was a vibrant shade of indigo that seemed to shimmer in the ambient light of nearby braziers. His skin was a pale purple and his eyes gleamed a vivid bright white. It had allowed him to see better in the darkness as was a characteristic of the night elves. He was dressed in a simple brown leather tunic and leggings. His demon hunter guide led him through the dark process and was chanting in demonic as Kylo entered the summoning circle.
> 
> In each hand, he clutched a dagger, and he reflexively bounced from leg to leg, mentally preparing himself for the ritual he had agreed to take part of. A demon appeared before him - his demon. A part of him had been afraid, but another part knew what he needed to do. The pair fought, and for the briefest moment, he feared the demon would defeat him but in the end, he was victorious, standing over the slain corpse of the demon. He was spattered in a blend of sticky black blood from the demon and that of his own, as he had sustained many wounds of his own.
> 
> “You must now eat its heart and drink its blood for the transformation to begin,” his guide encouraged him.
> 
> Kylo had to grit his teeth at the thought of needing to perform such a disgusting task, but he knew it was necessary. Kneeling before the creature, he saw it move...something that _hadn’t_ actually happened during the ritual. It peered up at him with cruel eyes, and he was completely taken aback. He fell back as the demon struggled to get up, reaching for him as he struggled to leave the summoning circle.
> 
> “Kylo, you cannot escape me,” his demon taunted. “You may have won then, you may have conquered me, but I am always here. I will forever know your every thought, your every intent. I will forever control you.”
> 
> Kylo growled in anger, lunging for the demon with his dagger drawn, stabbing it repeatedly in the chest before cutting out its heart. “You see this?” He asked the demon, holding its heart in front of its face. “This once beat in your chest, and now it is mine. _I_ am in control. This is _my_ life.”
> 
> “We shall see about that,” the demon stated plainly. A wicked grin flashed on his twisted face.
> 
> In an instant, his nightmare shifted, and he felt the inner turmoil as his inner demon fought for dominance before Kylo stood triumphantly among his peers, having completed that part of the ritual. Runic binding spells were carved into his body, tattoos he bore forever to contain the darkness. The process was a relief, more than anything, as he felt the balance restored within his body.
> 
> The nightmare shifted again, and he was approaching Darnassus. His parents were waiting for him beneath a shady tree. They were in utter shock as he approached them, his mother crying out in anguish and reaching for his father. His father had openly cursed him, stating he was more demon than elf and that he was no longer their son. Their rejection of him had left him feeling no more than a little shadow of himself, and as if out of spite, he withdrew his warglaives. They had attempted to flee, and he chased them down quickly, beheading them each in turn. Standing over their lifeless bodies, his inner demon laughed wickedly. The guilt he felt burned through him, churning deep in his gut, and he doubled over in pain before falling to his knees.
> 
> “Release me from this torment!” Kylo screamed at his demon, begging to join them in death.
> 
> _Never_ , his demon retorted. _You thought you were in control. You will never be in control. It will always be me, guiding you every step of the way, torturing you in ways you could never torture yourself. This is what you chose when you became one of the Illidari._
> 
> Kylo stared at the lifeless bodies in front of him, completely taken aback and repulsed by the vision of their mutilated corpses. Then, he remembered - this was just a nightmare. They disappeared in a swirling black mist, as the atmosphere around him turned into the desolate ruins of the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. A wicked green volt of lightning illuminated the sky, and he reminded himself that his parents were still alive. He _had_ attempted to see them, but they refused to have anything to do with him. That had been roughly seventeen hundred years ago, and so he wasn’t entirely certain whether or not they _truly_ remained in existence, nor did he know what they were doing with their lives.
> 
> “Wake up...wake up!” He began to mutter the words until the came out as screams.

He bolted upright in the bed, gasping for breath, his body drenched in sweat. Next to him perched his friend, a female Illidari by the name of Phasma who had awoken him by gently shaking him into consciousness.

“Is your demon bothering you again, Kylo?” She questioned softly.

“It’s nothing, just...nothing,” he explained, rubbing at his temples before releasing a heavy sigh.

_You know that isn’t true._

“Are you sure about that?” His friend asked, touching his forearm gently.

“Positive. I appreciate your concern,” Kylo answered, forcing himself to sound confident in his affirmation.

 _You know the remedy for this._ His demon reminded him of Kira, the warlock who had shown him mercy and saved his life - _their_ life, it corrected for him. _I want her. You_ need _her. She will balance us again._

His demon refused to let him rest, its whispers becoming more insistent, making him dig his claws into his head in an effort to squeeze the demon in his mind into submission. Black blood oozed in trickles down his face, the wounds themselves healing almost as quickly as he made them.

_I will not stop until you promise me you’ll seek her out._

“Fine,” Kylo hissed, muttering under his breath. “I cannot guarantee she will still be in the city, but in the morning, I will check.”

_That’s all I ask. Now get some rest, you’ll need to look good for her._

“Ha, fat chance of that,” he uttered, reaching into a sack beneath his bed and withdrawing a handkerchief. He wiped his face before laying down again, grateful the nightmares that had plagued him earlier had left him - for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about that? His inner demon is tormenting him...and trying to play matchmaker? Who knew demons were capable of such a thing! What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Special shout out to my beta, the lovely nite0wl29! Thanks also to my fellow WoW friends, SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714. See you ladies in Azeroth ;-)
> 
> Thank YOU, dear reader, for following along with this unusual twist on the traditional Reylo story. I hope you continue to enjoy it! I'd love to hear from you, so feel free to say hello and let me know your thoughts on the story. I'm on Tumblr too, as wingless one.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey was jerked awake by the sounds of bickering down below. She groaned aloud, rolling to her back and stared at the stone ceiling of The Filthy Animal. It needed a good sweeping, as she could have sworn if there were any more cobwebs they might not be able to see the stone itself. Listening to the bickering, it sounded to her like an orc and a troll had picked a fight. She focused for a moment, nearly laughing when she realized the gist of the argument and how ridiculous it was.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she rolled out of the hammock, stumbling slightly as she came to her feet. She carefully peeled her cloak from the hammock, shaking it out slightly before drawing it over her shoulders.

The shouting between the orc and the troll grew in intensity as Rey descended the stairs. She eyed the pair as they fought over who should get the last turkey leg. She casually stepped between them and reached forward, picking the turkey leg off the plate and taking a big bite. The motion instantly silenced the orc and the troll.

They stared at her in shock, mouths agape as she continued to eat it greedily. She realized she was being loud and sloppy, but she did it deliberately. Smacking her lips, she trailed her tongue over the bone to make sure it was clean before reaching between the pair again, gingerly placing the bone on the plate. Plucking a cloth napkin off the table she dabbed at the corners of her mouth, being as dainty as possible with her gesture.

“Thank you for saving that for me, boys. How did you know I was hungry?” she queried, looking from one to the other in turn. The gnarly troll straightened his back as he loomed over her. She had assumed he was trying to intimidate her with his height. He raised one of his fingers, mouth open as if to speak. Rey shook her head no, gesturing for silence by placing her index finger over her lips.

Rey smiled to herself as she sauntered away. One of the innkeeper’s wolves followed her as she made her way towards the doorway. She ruffled his fur, patting his head before turning to greet the morning sun. The air was crisp and refreshing, and she breathed in deeply, happy to be free of the smelly tavern-like atmosphere of The Filthy Animal.

She glanced about the impressive mage city as she roamed around, admiring the fine architecture, sculpted gardens, and glittering fountains. As much as she loved the magnificent city, she felt as though the few days she had spent there had been more than enough. Rey had the spirit of a wanderer, and therefore never settled in a single area for long. She was always looking to the horizon, eager for what adventure greeted her next.

While she was still in Dalaran though, she decided she'd take care of some business. She needed to visit the tailor trainer to see if there were any patterns available to learn. She also needed to stop by the bank to arrange her inventory and make sure she was carrying everything she needed for whatever journey lay ahead.

The tailoring shop, Talismanic Textiles, was one of her favorite shops in Dalaran. Vibrant colored bolts of fabrics were piled as high as the eye could see, and there were various dyes and threads available as well. Rey had always preferred crafting her own clothing as opposed to simply purchasing or finding already made clothing. She approached the older human trainer with a smile, who had greeted her by kissing her on both cheeks.

“It’s such a marvelous morning to be out and about. What brings you in, Rey?” he asked, his voice as kind and welcoming as she had remembered.

“Oh, the usual. Just looking for some more patterns. What have you got for me, Charles?” she asked, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

“A few new ones, want me to start a pile of things for you?” He queried, knowing her usual routine of gathering patterns, cloth, and accessories needed to craft her items.

“Yes, please, that would be marvelous,” she said, broadening her smile before meandering around the shop. She admired a bolt of embersilk fabric that a pink-skinned night elf was busy weaving on a loom. Its iridescent design glistened in the light that had filtered through the windows. Like everything else in the shop, it was of the finest quality, and she was thoroughly enchanted with it.

Her current robe was starting to get worn and tattered. During a recent battle, the hem suffered a considerable tear, and she needed to repair it. Noting the surplus fabric that the weaver had already woven, she inquired about the price and purchased some to make herself a new robe.

In no time she had gathered her supplies and was busy sewing in an upstairs room. Once she was pleased with the final product, she put it on, noting it fit perfectly and was delighted with the new look. She sold her old robe back to the tailoring supplier, who would later disassemble it and recycle the fabric into new bags.

Rey left feeling quite satisfied with herself and ventured down to the bank. The tellers there were as polite as ever, and in no time she had arranged her inventory and finances. Not having needed to accomplish anything else, she headed out, eager to move on. As she descended the stairs of the bank to the main walkway below, she took notice of the Eventide fountain, with its sculpted sea cow and three jumping fish. Some had dubbed it the Dalaran Wishing Well. Ordinarily, she would ignore it, but today she felt drawn to it.

She stood in front of it now, admiring the sparkling waters. The sculptures that seemed so realistic, she wouldn’t be surprised if they started breathing. The bubbling sound of the water was soothing, and a sense of peace settled over her. When she was a little girl she would often beg her parents for shiny copper coins to toss in the fountain so she could make a wish. She had been so naive and carefree back then. Ever the dreamer, she believed her wishes would always be granted...but they never were. Shaking her head slightly, she dug into her coin purse, withdrawing a shiny copper coin for old times sake. Maybe _this_ wish would come true.

“I wouldn’t waste your copper on a wish if I were you, Kira. You know people fish up coins from the fountain, right?” A voice behind her queried.

“Kylo!” she exclaimed, having recognized his voice. She turned to face him, unable to suppress her smile.

“The one and only,” he said amusingly, bowing towards her in a grandiose gesture. “How is it that in a city this large we seem to keep running into each other?”

“That’s an excellent question. There must be something in the air.” Rey suggested, shrugging slightly before remembering he couldn’t see. She opted to fumble with the hem on one of her sleeves, noting that she had missed snipping a long thread.

“Other than the magic the mages here possess?” Kylo mused, arching his eyebrows as he considered. “Potentially.”

“Or perhaps it is that exact _magic_ that continues to draw us together,” she noted playfully, looking up at him. She saw his lips curl into a smile.

“I’m not sure I’m _that_ lucky. Let's just take this coincidence for what it is,” he suggested, making an offhand gesture before folding his arms across his bare chest. “What have you been up to this morning?”

Rey couldn’t help but be distracted by him again, more specifically his _body_. She could have sworn she noticed his tattoos pulse with a strange light. How was that possible? She had never seen tattoos quite like that before, nor did she know their relevance; although, she did recognize the bright green glow of fel energy. Squinting her eyes, she realized that the designs were reminiscent of runes, and not nearly as random as she had initially thought they had been. Was he literally tattooed with a magical binding spell? She blinked several times before she realized he had asked her a question. She cleared her throat before talking.

“I had a few errands around the city that needed to be tended to. I’m actually about to make my leave. What about you?” she questioned, hoping that her recovery was smooth enough from her momentary lapse in speech. Thankfully Kylo seemed to be ever the patient type, not missing a beat as he responded then.

“I was on my way to the stables when I sensed your presence. Another coincidence. How charming. Shall we walk together?” He queried, offering her his arm. Rey threaded hers through his without a moment's hesitation as the pair began walking towards the stables. Any onlooker might assume they were old friends, based on their postures.

It felt so natural, walking with him like this. He was so warm, and the simple contact was enough to make her heart beat erratically in her chest. She was hoping he couldn’t feel it, as surely her body was vibrating with it. She opted to carry on with the playful banter in hopes of distracting herself from the sensations she wished she could ignore. Why was she reacting this way by simply walking and talking to a man?

Then she remembered who he was and _what_ he had been sent to do. Swallowing thickly at that thought, she noticed that her heart hadn’t ceased its erratic beating, and instead seemed to be even worse. She withdrew her arm from Kylo’s then, adjusting the bo staff that she had hung across her back. Thinking back to his initial quest had left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Are you resuming the original quest that Lord Illidan had sent you on?” she questioned, although she already knew the answer. “To find that loathsome warlock?”

 _Loathsome, indeed. Keep digging your own grave._ She told herself.

“Naturally. He didn’t specify a timeframe in which I am to accomplish the task; however, he has been known to be impatient on occasion. I’d imagine he’d like me to take care of things sooner rather than later.” Kylo explained, folding his arms across his chest again.

“That’s understandable,” Rey said nodding as she turned away from him. She needed to busy herself with another task. Preparing her dragon seemed ideal, she just knew she couldn’t keep staring at Kylo. Even if he wasn’t aware of her doing so, she had somehow imagined her eyes were boring holes into him.

“You said you were headed to Lordaeran...or rather, the _ruins_ of Lordaeran, which are now known as the Undercity. Are you at all familiar with it? If not, I’d be happy to be your guide, since it is technically Horde territory.” She mentally cursed herself for offering to aid him again. What was with her today? She felt as though she had a death wish that she wasn’t aware of.

Kylo seemed equally surprised at her offer, and she caught him moving in her peripheral vision. He had taken several steps away and ran one of his hands through his hair. She turned to face him, finding his expression unreadable. She could sense how perplexed he had been. Was he not used to receiving offers of help? Had she unknowingly thrown him off with her kindness? Again, she sensed his inner demon. It seemed...pleased.

“How kind of you to offer,” Kylo began when he finally found the words that he was after. “I’d like that very much, Kira. The journey should only take a few days, and it will certainly be a more pleasant one with your company. Are you ready to leave now, or do you need to finish up with your errands around the city?”

“I’m actually already done. Lead the way and I’m all yours.” Rey couldn’t help the subtle bit of seductiveness that was in the undertone she’d chosen. She also couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she took in his expression when she said she was all his. He seemed positively elated at the notion, and if she were being honest with herself, she’d say she felt much the same.

Just as they had the day before, they made their way out of the city on their respective mounts, this time flying in a different direction. Rey knew they’d need to finish crossing the Broken Isles and Kul Tiras before they reached the Eastern Kingdoms. Having to cross large expanses of water would cause their mounts to tire quickly, so she knew they’d need to stop at least twice, if not more frequently, as they’d need to feed themselves and get appropriate rest as well.

The idea of traveling with Kylo appealed to her now more than ever. Gone was her earlier apprehension and fear of the unknown. The anxiety over him learning the truth of who she was had faded as well. She was just happy that she no longer felt alone, and was grateful to have a companion. It made the hours spent flying worth it, beyond enjoying the experience of flying itself. Seeing the world beneath her just past the mighty wings of her dragon had never ceased to take her breath away.

With every season brought something new. Flowering trees in the spring, vibrant green leaves in the summer, reds, and golds in the fall, and bare trees covered in snow in the winter. Of course, each island and the mainland had its own geographical biomes as well. There were deserts, jungles, swamps, and pains. A seemingly endless variety in a patchwork quilt of land and water as far as the eye could see. It pleased her to no end to be able to experience it all, as it was something that satisfied her own inner dreamer.

The sun was just beginning to dip beyond the horizon, and it’s light fractured in the waters below. Rey spotted an island in the distance, urging her dragon to begin its descent. She had noticed that Kylo had made a similar gesture with his own mount, and was grateful that they seemed to be on the same page. The closer they drew to the land, the more she noticed a change in atmosphere. She had sensed that she was unwelcome, which was a surprise to her and yet, she was uncertain just why. She landed shortly after Kylo did and carefully dismounted.

“This is the city of Falconhurst,” he stated plainly, his voice somewhat raw from having been silent for so many hours while they flew. “It is an Alliance city.”

Rey watched silently as he withdrew his cloak from a bag on his mount's saddle, draping it over his shoulders and clasping it beneath his shoulder armor. There was a chill in the air that she had felt almost immediately, and therefore was more than understanding for him wanting to cover up. He gathered the reins to his mount in his hand and motioned for her to follow as they continued their approach to a nearby city.

“These people are known throughout Kul Tiras as being hearty and stoic. They’re also highly superstitious. I am uncertain how we will be greeted when we arrive at the city, so as much as I’d like to consider stopping here for the night, it might not be an option given you are a member of the Horde and I am a demon hunter.”

“But they’re humans, aren’t they?” Rey questioned, looking up at him. The soft glow from the lingering light of the sun cast a halo around him, and his striking profile stood out in a noblest way. She no longer noticed the blindfold he wore to conceal his glowing blind eyes. Instead, she began to notice subtle things - like the smattering of beauty marks that dotted his face. His lush lips, that he would often purse when in deep thought. The way his brows rose and lowered in reaction to things that either of them had said.

“They are...mostly...human, yes. But that doesn’t say much. Perhaps if we are lucky, they will be accepting of us as we are both elves.”

“Perhaps,” Rey agreed, hoping that he was right. She knew it was risky business for them to travel together, being representatives of opposite factions, and honestly, it didn’t much matter...until it came time to find food and shelter. She nervously drew the hood of her cloak over her head, knowing she couldn’t fully hide who she was, but hoping she would appear more as a Quel’dorei or high elf, then a Sin’dorei.

Entering the city gates proved to be easy enough, and Rey found that the streets were oddly empty. She noted women ushering their children into doorways, casting wary glances at both Kylo and herself. They found what appeared to be an inn and Kylo opened the door, gesturing for her to pass first. She withdrew her hood upon entering the inn, finding a few patrons nursing drinks at the bar. Glancing about nervously, she noticed everyone ceasing their conversation and turning to acknowledge the newcomers.

“Let me do the talking here,” Kylo had suggested. He approached a man behind the counter, and the two shared a brief discussion. Rey was uncertain of what was being said, so she distracted herself by approaching the nearby fireplace, reaching out to warm her hands. In the distance, she heard a sharp howl piercing the air, and her ears quirked in response. Something about this place wasn’t right, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She practically jumped out of her skin when Kylo approached her again, having reached out and gently placed a hand upon her shoulder.

“We are not welcome here, Kira. They advise we move quickly, as there are creatures in the area who do not take kindly to outsiders.”

“ _Creatures_?” Rey asked, shuddering slightly at the thought of the unknown.

“Do not be afraid. If anything happens, I will protect you,” Kylo stated confidently, once again holding the door for Rey to pass through first.

“Where will we go now?” Rey questioned once they were outside, untying the reins of her dragon from a nearby pole. She flinched again when she saw something slither past from the corner of her eyes.

“Not here. We must move fast,” Kylo stated, suddenly on alert. He all but ripped the reins of his mount off the pole, climbing on it with haste.

Rey followed suit with her own mount and they ascended quickly to the sky. Rey glanced down, noting wolflike creatures creeping out of the shadows in their wake. She looked to her left, noting Kylo had drawn his mount closer alongside hers.

“There’s a neutral city about an hour north of here. We can stay there for the night,” he shouted across the sky at her. She acknowledged him as best as she could, and noticed him steer his mount away and to the north.

Thankfully the hour passed quickly, and they were landing outside a shanty little town, which Rey immediately recognized as being run by goblins. Although the goblins ordinarily chose to side with the Horde, their biggest concern was cash flow. They had learned early on that they could profit the greatest as a neutral race, allowing both Alliance and Horde members to stay in their inns and trade with their vendors. They cared little for conflict and did whatever they could to avoid it at all costs, making their cities relatively peaceful. Rey was relieved to be around a more familiar atmosphere. When she and Kylo landed this time, they lead their mounts directly to the stables, knowing they’d easily be accepted in for the night.

They were shown separate rooms that were tiny but cozy. Rey and Kylo bid each other goodnight before turning in. She was relieved to be able to sleep in a real bed for the night, as she was beyond exhausted. Something about the last city they ventured to had left her feeling jumpy, and she shivered, despite being wrapped in a surprisingly warm bed. At this point, exhaustion had kicked in and she found herself drifting into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she awoke surprisingly refreshed. She met Kylo in a central room where they dined on a simple breakfast of bread, cheese, and fruit before paying the innkeeper and making their way out. They agreed to fly for four hours before stopping again, having acknowledged that they pushed their mounts too hard the day before in efforts to make the trip more efficient. As they were landing, Rey saw a small lake with a waterfall and yearned to go for a swim. Kylo had offered to gather some food for them and allowed her to rest beneath a tree.

She eyed the lake anxiously, debating whether or not to indulge in a quick swim, having no idea how long Kylo would be away. The waters looked refreshing, and she approached slowly, crouching down by the shimmering surface. She was surprised to see the waters were clear and in the lighting she had an unobstructed view to the bottom. The waters were teeming with life, and when she dipped her hand beneath the surface she found it comfortably warm. Shaking out her hand, she stood, having made her decision.

She began stripping out of her new robe, folding it neatly and draping it over her dragon’s saddle. She withdrew the rest of her clothing in succession, placing her shoes next to her sleeping dragons clawed feet. Feeling the cool grass tickling her feet as she crossed to the water, she embraced the sun, closing her eyes and raising her head to bask in the warmth. She had never felt more comfortable in a single place than she had at this moment. Glancing down again she jumped into the water, swimming below the surface and taking in the sea life she had witnessed from the shore.

The waters were just as refreshing as she had hoped they would be, and she felt the tension melt away from her body as she breached the surface. Allowing herself to fall back, she floated, staring up at the clouds that drifted through the sky. Around her, she heard various sounds of wildlife - birds singing her a lovely chorus and smaller animals chattering in the underbrush. It was all so pleasant, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this relaxed.

“Kira? Kira! Where are you?” She heard Kylo calling out for her, a tinge of panic in his voice.

She drifted forward, no longer floating on her back as she watched him searching around the wooded area near where their mounts were resting.

“Kylo, it’s okay. I’m here.” She called out, causing him to stop in his tracks, turning his head in the direction of her voice. She swam to the edge of the small lake, placing her hands on the grassy ledge, peering up at Kylo as he approached. He crouched down nearby, patting along the ground till he found her hand. Rey curled her fingers around his on instinct, gazing up into his concerned face as he peered down at her with unseeing eyes. His hair hung around him, swaying in a gentle breeze. He seemed to relax as she caressed his hand.

“You had me worried. I couldn't sense your presence when I arrived at our campsite and didn’t know what happened to you,” he said, concern still apparent in his tone.

“I know I should have said something, forgive me. The water here seemed so inviting, I couldn’t resist swimming.” Rey explained gently, continuing to rub circles unto the back of his hand. Then she had an idea, glancing up with a wicked glint in her eyes. “Perhaps you’d care to join me?”

“Join you?” He echoed, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes! I think a good swim would do you wonders,” Rey encouraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is starting to get awfully brave when it comes to doing things with Kylo. How do you feel about that? What of Kylo's momentary confusion at her kindness, again? You don't think she's doing too much too quickly, do you? She's on borrowed time, after all. How much longer will it last? I'd love to hear your theories! Comments are golden, and truly keep me going :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support for this story! It's been so much fun to write, especially given the fact that I can log into my game for inspiration whenever I like and run around on my own version of Kylo or Rey whenever it strikes my fancy. It helps to have such a rich game with such dynamic lore, characters, environments and scenarios to refer to when writing.
> 
> Huge shout out to my beta, Nite0wl29. She's an amazing friend and talented writer. If you haven't read her works, I highly recommend them! Another shoutout to my WoW gals, SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714. See you ladies in Azeroth!


	6. Chapter 6

“You think a swim would do me good?” Kylo echoed, shifting slightly as he continued to crouch at the lakeside. “What makes you think I can swim?”

“Really, Kylo? You’re what, 1,500? 2,000 years old, at least. Surely in that timeframe, you’ve learned how to swim.” Rey jested, kicking her legs lazily beneath the waters.

“2,187 to be exact,” he stated with a grin. “and I do know how to swim. It’s just been a while.”

“Join me then, the water is quite pleasant.” Rey urged, gently squeezing his hand.

She became aware of Kylo moving towards her. He leaned forward ever so slowly, halting when their faces were within inches of each other. His breath ghosted across her face, and her own breathing quickened. She closed her eyes, uncertain of what to expect. Then she heard a soft plunk. Looking down, she noticed that Kylo had dipped his long clawed fingers into the water.

“You are right,” he murmured. “The water is nice and warm.”

Rey swallowed nervously, licking her lips. Kylo maintained his position like that a moment longer, trailing his fingers back and forth through the water before pulling back. He stood to his full height then, reaching up to unclasp his shoulder armor.

“I will join you, but not for too long, We mustn’t be too distracted from our task at hand,” he explained before turning away and pacing towards their campsite.

If Rey had thought her heart would’ve beat out of her chest then, it was only the beginning. She watched as Kylo began to slowly remove his few pieces of armor. He piled them up as she did on the saddle of his mount. Rey felt herself reddening with every piece he removed, reluctantly turning away as he reached to unfasten his pants. She swam away from the edge toward the center of the lake, turning only when she heard him entering the water.

When she saw him, the water just reached the level of his groin. He surged forward then, diving in as his body gracefully glided through the water. Rey was mesmerized by his movements, the broad strokes that he took as the water rippled over his body. He dove below the surface for a moment, much as she had earlier, and she was pleasantly surprised when he resurfaced right next to her.

“How did you know where I was?” she asked, smiling up at him.

“Just because I am blind doesn’t mean I cannot see,” he explained as if that should be obvious.

Rey pondered his words, trying to find a way to question just what he could see without being offensive. Shaking her head slightly, she leaned back, opting to float on her back while she considered what to say.

“I mean...I know...I know that you’re blind, but how? How do you see? _What_ do you see?” she asked then, glancing over to see he was also floating on his back.

“Well,” he began slowly as if pondering the words himself. “Try not to think within the limitations of the five senses. I can’t see, but I can feel. I can hear. My other senses compensate for my loss of sight. There are certain wavelengths of sound and energy in relation to the world around them, and in turn that creates a vision in my mind.”

He paused for a moment, as if hesitant to continue. Rey hummed encouragingly in response, totally wrapped up in his words.

“Imagine it... as if the world is on fire. I see auras, energy fields if you will. Different people appear in different ways. I can sense demons and the scourge the easiest, as well as the various forms of magic that casters possess, such as yourself. You and I are very similar in the ways that we absorb fel and shadow energy. That partially has to do with my inner demon. It…”

“Yes?” she questioned, turning her head to the side to regard him. Rey was more than eager to hear more of his inner demon.

“Well...nevermind _it_. That’s something I’d prefer not to elaborate on. Case in point, I rely heavily on my other senses and have theoretically developed a sixth sense of sorts that allows me to feel changes in the atmosphere. That helps me with my spacial awareness while moving about. Does that make sense?”

“In a way, yes. I’m still wrapping my brain around it, but I get the gist of it. It’s just so strange. That having been said, I’d love to put your senses to the test. What do you say we play a game?” Rey suggested, leaning forward to where she was bobbing vertically in the water.

“I’m down for a good challenge. What do you have for me?”

“Ok. Wait here. I’m gonna hide and see if you can find me.” Rey suggested, giggling as she spoke.

Before Kylo could respond, she dove beneath the surface of the water, enjoying the feel of being utterly weightless, as if she were flying beneath the waves. She swam for several minutes, as long as she knew her breath would allow and resurfaced close to the waterfall. Dipping beneath the gentle torrent of the water, she hid in the dry outcrop beneath the watery spray. “Find me, Kylo,” she whispered, climbing up to perch on a rock.

Rey breathed calmly, eagerly waiting for the moment she knew would come. It didn’t take long, and soon Kylo was making his way beyond the spray of the waters to perch just beneath her, looking up at her with a cheeky grin.

“Is that the best you can do?” he queried playfully, laughing as he spoke.

“Perhaps. Should I try harder?”

“Let's not push it, Kira. Although…” he hesitated again, shifting nervously where he bobbed in the water. “I’d like to try to see you better. May I...I mean, do you mind if…” He held up his hands, flexing his fingers slightly as if that would explain his intention.

“Of course you may,” Rey said without hesitation. She slid down from the rock she was resting upon, reaching out and gently taking his hands in hers to bring them up to her face. Her fingers caressed the back of his hands before lowering them.

She held her breath as he began to move his hands. With the gentlest touch, his fingers traced around the outline of her face, from her hairline, around her temples, down her cheeks, and to her jaw.

“So soft,” he murmured appreciatively.

His thumb skimmed over her lips as his fingers tucked beneath her chin. Rey noticed the subtle changes in his expressions as he explored her features. His breathing seemed to quicken the more he explored, and she soon found herself equally breathless. Again, his hands descended on her forehead, stroking downwards from her eyebrows. She closed her eyes when his fingers trailed over them, drawing inwards to stroke down the bridge of her nose. He curled his fingers in, caressing his knuckles against her cheek before working his way down her to neck and across her collarbone to rest his hands upon her shoulders.

“Kira...you are so... beautiful”, he whispered, at last, completely awestruck.

Rey opened her eyes, once more peering up at Kylo where he faced her. The water behind him flowed steadily, and ordinarily, it would calm her. At this exact moment, however, she felt anything _but_ calm. Something inside her began to stir, and she had to actively resist the urge that she felt to kiss him. She wasn’t sure where the impulse came from, but she felt as if the moment somehow called for it.

“So are you,” she confessed, studying his noble features in the dappled glow of the sun that reflected off the water.

“Are you certain _you_ are not the one who is blind?” He murmured teasingly.

“I see you clearly,” Rey explained. She drew closer to him, pressing one hand against the hardened muscles of his chest before reaching up to cup his jaw with the other. He leaned into her touch, gripping her shoulders a little tighter.

Moving the hand that rested upon his chest, she reached up to trace her fingers along the scar that bisected his face. She caught the edge of the blindfold he wore and he immediately captured her wrist before she could remove it.

“Don't.” He whispered urgently, a tinge of desperation apparent in his tone.

“Why not?” Rey queried, feeling Kylo release his grip on her hand. Then it dawned on her. “You did that when you blinded yourself, didn't you?”

“Yes, and you don't need to see it. I don't want to frighten you.”

“Kylo, I can summon demons. I think I can handle it.” She playfully jested, stroking her fingers over his cheeks, before resuming her earlier hold upon his face.

Again she felt the urge to draw closer, feeling the warmth that radiated from his body. She maintained her position, gazing up into his eyes. She had to bite her tongue to resist moaning out loud when she felt his hands trailing along the length of her arms. He gently clutched both of her hands with his.

“Kira,” he whispered, pressing his plush lips against her knuckles in a tender kiss.

“Yes, Kylo?” She asked, perhaps a little too huskily.

“We should…” he began slowly, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. “We should leave... before it gets too late.”

“Of course.” she agreed, pulling back from him at the same time he pulled away from her. He regarded her a moment longer before turning away, diving beneath the water again. Rey followed reluctantly, sorrowful that the moment had ended before it began. She wasn’t quite sure if Kylo had swum quicker than she, or if she were in less of a hurry to arrive at the camp, but he was already on shore when she reached the edge of the lake.

His back was to her as he dressed, bending over as he pulled his pants up. She caught a fleeting glance at his well-toned legs, blinking against the sun that glared off the water and had obstructed an otherwise perfect view of his back end. She smirked at the realization that she actually _wanted_ to see him fully exposed and had missed the opportunity not once, but _twice_ now. Shaking her head at that thought, she gathered her hair in her hands and squeezed out the excess water, shaking her hands dry as she continued to pace forward.

Her dragon stirred as she began to gather her clothing from its saddle, begrudgingly pulling it on over her mostly dry body. Silence hung keenly in the air, and she was more aware of it now than she had been in a while. Something had changed since she and Kylo interacted beneath the waterfall, but she couldn’t actually say what.

Approaching him cautiously, she watched as he strapped his warglaives to his back before turning to face her. His lips parted as if he were about to speak but he was oddly hesitant, and there was a certain softness to his features that she hadn’t noticed before. Instead, he simply breathed deeply, curling his hands at his sides into loose fists as if needing to restrain himself from reaching out. Try as she might, she couldn’t read him, and she hoped whatever was happening would come to pass.

“The hour is later than I anticipated. We should only have roughly four more hours of sunlight, so we must make haste if we are to progress any further towards our final destination.” He explained softly.

“As you wish. Lead the way.” Rey said, casting a final glance at him as he climbed onto his mount. She studied him as he adjusted his grip on the reins, reaching down to pat the neck of his felbat. It spread its wings eagerly, making a chattering sound as if ready to move on.

“Are you coming?” Kylo asked, noting she hadn’t moved from her spot.

“Yes...yes, of course. Forgive me, I was distracted,” Rey confessed, feeling herself flush with embarrassment.

She climbed onto her dragon, and in no time, she and Kylo were skybound. They flew towards the rapidly setting sun, and Rey had to admit it was the most magnificent sunset she had ever witnessed. As the hours passed, she felt better about what had happened beneath the waterfall. She realized that whatever tension lingered between them wouldn’t likely remain for much longer.

She kept thinking over the way he had touched her though. He was unnervingly gentle, treating her as if she were a glass figurine, so careful not to harm her although it would have been effortless had he tried. She was hardly aware of his claws when he had touched her, as they were the least of her concern. All she saw was him...the _real_ him, beyond what wretched transformations he had undergone from his inner demon.

Gone were his horns, his wickedly glowing eyes, and tattoos. He had ceased to be a creature and was simply a man. She had felt his loneliness, his sorrow, his sense of loss. She had felt his hunger and desire for acceptance...and something more. He hid behind the persona of a fierce warrior and protector of the people.

When they landed, it would be back to business as usual. They would likely be dining and then settling for the night and therefore wouldn’t have much more interaction.

Guided by a newly rising blood moon, Rey spotted the glow of a city in the distance. She immediately recognized it as an elven village based on its elegant architecture. The graceful watchtower with archers poised atop, the impressive gilded glaive throwers, and the grand arched entry was stunning; but the statue of the moon goddess, Elune, had to have been the most breathtaking sight Rey had set her eyes upon.

“Elune be praised, our prayers have been answered!” A graceful violet skinned night elf woman murmured as Rey and Kylo dismounted their respective mounts.

Rey and Kylo looked at one another, shrugging slightly before regarding the woman who had greeted them. The woman ran straight up to Kylo, grasping upon his hands tightly.

“Demon hunter, we need your help!” She expressed urgently. “There has been a demon terrorizing our village. It is stealing our children. We are desperate for some relief.”

“I will gladly aid you, in return for food and shelter for my traveling companion and I,” Kylo stated, causing the woman to nearly jump with excitement.

“We just want our children back. We would do anything!” She explained, leading him away from Rey. Rey watched as the overly animated woman chatted with Kylo, having totally ignored her. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. _Typical._

She was about to gather the reigns of her and Kylo's mounts when three night elf menfolk appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere.

“Please, allow us to take the mounts. You may follow Mydranar, he will lead you to the inn. Ordinarily, we do not allow your kind here, but since you are traveling with the demon hunter, we will make an exception.”

“Thanks…” Rey muttered, following the man who had gestured her to follow.

She’d completely lost sight of what direction Kylo had been ushered off to, and found herself lost among the elevated wooden structures with purple clay tiled roofs. The particular building she had been lead to was quite simple but had a view of a small lake that sparkled enchantingly in the moonlight.

“ _Sin'dorei_.” A woman behind a counter sneered at Rey and she all but spat on her feet.

“Now now, Sarinei. Be kind to our little guest. Lady Elyssa has welcomed her to stay in our city. She is accompanying a demon hunter.”

“Demon hunter? Our children will be saved at last!” The blue-skinned woman chimed, her expression softening significantly.

“Indeed they shall. Now feed this girl and give her a room.” Her guide said, roughly placing his hand on Rey's lower back and pushing her.

Rey stumbled forward, colliding with a heavy wooden chair, cursing beneath her breath. She regarded the female elf named Sarinei, whose expression soured the moment Rey's guide left the room.

“Listen here, sin'dorei. I don't care who you're associated with. I don't trust you. Consider yourself good as _dead_ if you try anything funny.” She seethed, glaring at Rey directly in the eyes before turning away.

She returned a moment later, setting a plate of kaldorei kabobs and rice and a glass of darnassian wine in front of Rey. Having missed her earlier meal, Rey was famished and ate quickly and quietly. She glanced about the room nervously as she ate, noting the patrons there taking turns watching her. She lowered her shoulders, wishing she could disappear.

When she had finished her meal, she gently cleared her throat, immediately gaining the attention of the sour-faced woman who had served her. The woman walked around the counter to stand at Rey's side, catching her elbow and leading her upstairs into a small bedroom.

“Thank...you…” Rey said, her words cut off as the door was shut in her face.

She sighed to herself, turning to face the room that was given to her. It was furnished simply with a long, narrow wooden bed with soft purple and white linens, a small table next to the bed and a gently flickering candle resting atop the table. Crossing the small space, she sat on the bed, removing her boots and massaging the soles of her feet. She gazed out the small window at the lake below, reminded of her time spent with Kylo that afternoon.

A soft knock at the door broke her from her reverie. She had hoped she'd get to see Kylo one more time before she settled for the night. She was more than happy to see him when she opened the door.

“May I come in?” He asked, holding out his hand for hers.

She opened the door wider, taking his hand and guiding him in.

“It's good to see a friendly face,” Rey scoffed the moment she shut the door behind him.

“Ah, are my people treating you unfairly?” Kylo asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Oh, they've been absolutely _charming_.” Rey all but spat bitterly, remembering the death threat she received.

“Ordinarily, they'd be treating me the same, but they need my help, therefore, they are treating me with respect. It is to be expected. My kind is only friendly when they need something if you are an outsider.”

“Indeed,” Rey released an exasperated sigh, perching on the edge of her bed. Reaching into her bag, she withdrew a fine comb and began combing out her wavy chestnut tresses.

“Do you wish me to leave?” Kylo asked softly, after several minutes of silence passed between them.

“Not at all. In fact, you're free to stay as long as you like. I feel better having you in here after the death threat I received earlier,” she explained, her face reddening at the memory.

In a long stride, Kylo crossed the space, crouching near Rey's feet. He had quickly gathered her hands in his, startling her somewhat with the intensity of the expression that he now wore.

“Do not be afraid. No harm will come to you as long as I'm around. I will talk to Lady Elyssa in the morning. She will set things straight.”

Rey's heart melted at how determined Kylo was in the little speech he had given her. She loosened one of her hands from his grasp and reached forward, caressing his face.

“Thank you.” She whispered genuinely, leaning in and tenderly kissing his cheek. It was his turn to be startled then as he regarded her, letting forth a sharp gasp.

“Of course,” he whispered in response. They maintained their close stance for a moment longer before Kylo drew back, releasing Rey's hands and standing before turning away from her.

He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Try to get some rest. We have a demon to face in the early morn. I will be in the next room, should you need me.”

Rey stood then, taking several paces towards him and reaching for his arm.

“Good night, Kylo,” she bid sweetly.

He looked down in her direction, a smile curling his lips. “Sweet dreams, Kira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm...I think I'll let you guys voice your thoughts on this one. I'll just be sitting here grinning smugly. I'm really pleased with this chapter. I hope you all will be as well.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and continuing to support me in this story! Thanks also to my lovely beta, miss Nite0wl29. You're amazing for pulling me through my funk and helping to boost my confidence. I appreciate you more than I can say. Shout out to my fellow WoW ladies, SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714. See you ladies on Azeroth!
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr! I'm wingless one there, too :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey (Kira) continue with their quest to save the children and take out the threat of the demons.

> The warm water gently buffeted Kylo's body as he glided beneath the current. Within the depths and all around him, he sensed a vast array of life. Their energy filled him with renewed vigor and encouraged him to explore further. As enticing as it all was, he was only interested in one particular life, and she occupied the entirety of his focus. 
> 
> “Find me, Kylo,” she had whispered. 
> 
> He heard her as clearly as if she had spoken next to him. His ears quirked as he turned his head to the side. He could hear the subtle splash as she withdrew her body from the water, feeling the ripples of water shift from his distance. 
> 
> Inhaling deeply through his nose, he caught her scent. Although, while it was somewhat masked by that of the water surrounding them, he knew it was distinctively hers. She smelled sweet and spicy, like honey and vanilla, with a touch of cinnamon. As if her scent hadn't been enough for him to track, he continued to sense more things. Focusing on her breathing, and the drips of the water falling from her body, it didn't take long to realize exactly where she was. 
> 
> Grinning to himself, he dove beneath the water. Within minutes he had reached her. She seemed pleasantly surprised but had also expected him to find her. It was a game that he certainly didn't mind playing with her; especially, if she responded the same way every time. He couldn't resist their playful banter, and then he was presented with an opportunity. One he didn't want to pass up. 
> 
> The moment he’d been allowed to touch her face had been one of the greatest things he had experienced in a while. She had been so receptive of him, so accepting, so eager for him to know her. With every stroke of his hands she became revealed to him, and soon he saw her for who she was. Her aura alone should have told him how beautiful she would be. He was not prepared by how it had affected him deep within. Now every time he looked at her, he could _see_ her, with a clarity that was unlike any other being. She still had that fiery magical aura, but she seemed more like a person and less like a random being.
> 
> Kylo knew he was dreaming. He had to have been. What other explanation could there be? A moment like that happens but once, and while it is nice to remember it, no memory is ever _that_ clear. Unless it had help from an outside source. Unless the memory wasn’t entirely _his_ , as if it was shared with someone else. 
> 
> His dream began to shift. Kira's petite form began to quiver. Her wide, doe eyes were replaced with narrow slits. Her dainty feminine nose grew bulbous and distorted. Her full lips thinned and became a snarled grimace covering rows of jagged pointed teeth. Kylo took a step back as her form morphed into a behemoth of a demon. One he recognized all too clearly, as it regularly haunted his dreams. 
> 
> “If you were looking for a moment, that was it,” the demon chided Kylo, as it made its way to the other side of the narrow outcropping beneath the waterfall.
> 
> “What are you talking about?” Kylo asked, sighing heavily as he noticed the environment shifting around him. 
> 
> He was aware that he was still nude as he felt the muggy embrace of the atmosphere of Shadowmoon Valley. Bubbling pits of lava surrounded him, and more than once he felt the splatter and burn upon his bare skin. He began to pace to avoid more burns, not minding that ground was rough beneath his feet. At least it was better than continuously being burned. His nostrils stung with the fiery air and pungent fumes that the lava emitted. He knew it would be considerably worse if it were the real place, and therefore a part of him remained grateful that this was only a dream.
> 
> “Seriously, Kylo?” His inner demon questioned. “You were on the verge of greatness. You were _this_ close. You had the perfect opportunity, and you ruined it! You just ruined it!” His demon jabbed a clawed finger in the air towards Kylo for emphasis, its mocking tone grating on Kylo’s nerves.
> 
> “Enough already. I don't need you lecturing me. I was enjoying that dream. Let me get back to it and sleep in peace.” Kylo pleaded, folding his hands together in a prayer-like gesture. He wasn't beyond begging. He had hoped it wouldn't be necessary. 
> 
> “No, don't you see? She's _totally_ into us, Kylo. You could have kissed her -,” his demon began, gesturing as he spoke.
> 
> “I _did_ kiss her,” Kylo interrupted, spinning on the balls of his feet as he turned to face the demon.
> 
> “Oh yeah, you kissed her _knuckles_. What a perfect gentleman you are. You could have kissed her face! Her body! You could have _bedded_ her, and she would have totally gone with it.”
> 
> His demon glared at him, folding its arms over its chest. It flexed its wings behind it as if eager to fly away. Smirking, Kylo knew that it was bound to the limitations of the dream world, and _he_ was in control of that.
> 
> “I beg your pardon. Don't you think you're presuming a little too much? No. No, she doesn't want me like that.” Kylo stated as if he were absolutely certain. He began pacing again and shook his head. He had dismissed the idea immediately, not wanting to even consider-
> 
> “Are you so sure?” His demon questioned now, causing him to pause where he stood.
> 
> “What's it to you, anyway?” Kylo asked, raising his chin as he appraised his demon where it stood.
> 
> _“Kylo...Kylo, wake up!”_ The angelic voice that he heard then was a distant echo, chiming through the wretched valley.
> 
> “I'd listen to her.” The demon suggested, turning away.
> 
> _“Please Kylo. Something's happening.”_

He opened his eyes, shifting where he lay, taking in the form of Kira as she gently shook him awake. She was as solid and clear as she had been in his dream. She seemed to be mildly panicked though as if her tone hadn’t indicated that already. He heard her heart racing and felt her rapid pulse as she touched him.

“What time is it? What's going on?” He questioned, rubbing his temples in an effort to be rid of a headache he’d acquired; however, the motion was fruitless because the headache never truly went away. It lived inside of him.

“Kylo, I can hear the music. The satyrs beckon! This is why the children are disappearing! We must move quickly if we are to find where they've stolen them!” Kira explained urgently. 

She heard...music? Kylo was baffled. He sat up, swinging his legs around the side of the bed, causing Kira to take several tentative steps back. She was more on edge than he had originally anticipated, but it was understandable. Focusing on his senses, he narrowed in on the sound in question. Indeed, there was a subtle sound of flute music that seemed to grow louder the more he focused on it. Its eerie melody drifted in waves, and absently he began to wonder how she could have heard it before he did.

_Because she’s a warlock, remember_? His inner demon stated as if it were obvious. _Demons are totally her thing. That’s why she likes us._

“She doesn’t like us,” Kylo hissed under his breath. He dipped down and retrieved his shoulder and arm guards, securing them to his body.

“What did you say?” Kira asked, touching his arm with a feather-light caress.

Kylo could hear his inner demon laughing and he mentally cursed it. He shook his head as if that would be enough to explain. “Nothing, I said nothing. Let’s get going."

As they left the room, he gathered his warglaives and strapped them to his back. He felt Kira gently grasping his hand as she led him out. A part of him wanted to tell her he could make his way around just fine, but he appreciated the gesture and allowed her to continue. They crept through the inn quietly, not wanting to bother any of the other residents who would likely still be asleep.

Once outside, Kylo knew the hour had to have been particularly early. The humidity was high, and he could practically taste the moisture in the air. Thankfully, it was pleasantly cool, otherwise, the conditions would have been almost unbearable. Absently he was reminded of the muggy heat and pungent aromas of Shadowmoon Valley and was grateful to be in a more pleasant environment.

“There...there!” Kira exclaimed, tugging urgently on his arm.

He had sensed the three small elven children, drawn by the ethereal flute music. Instinctively, he crouched down, opting to follow from a distance. Guided by the sounds of the music and the gentle pitter-patter of the children's feet, he and Kira began their journey to face the looming threat. Noting the changes in the groundcover, he knew they had left the village. They were being drawn into the woods. 

Kira maintained a steady hold on him, instructing him to duck whenever there were branches from nearby trees in the way. Again, he felt the urge to tell her he could sense it all just fine, but he opted not to. She seemed more than eager to lead, in ways she hadn't days prior. Something had changed since their moment at the lake...but what? 

_You know what_ , his demon taunted, and Kylo swatted his hand at the air as if that gesture would be enough to silence his demon.

At last, he could sense it: a lone satyr, perched on cloven hooves that clod across the ground. He could hear the scraping that it made when moving, suggesting it’d been injured at some point and had a gimpy leg. That's likely why it had been given the role of a musician. Satyr made certain to give all their kind a role within the ranks, no matter the age or condition of the individual.

Absently, Kylo noticed the shift in elevation. Reaching out with steady hands, he braced himself, finding gaps in rocky outcrops that made for good handholds. He began to stretch an arm up, drawing up the opposite leg to ascend when he was halted by a gentle touch on his bicep.

“Are you ok to climb?” Kira whispered.

“Yes, of course, I am. Are you?” He answered, quirking a brow at her. She was starting to be a touch _overly_ cautious now. It was strangely... endearing. No one had ever cared this much for his well-being before now.

Being well aware that the children had been lead along a safer path, he and Kira continued their climb while maintaining a safe distance. Kylo kept tabs on the movement of the satyr musician, grateful it was still unaware of their approach. He noticed the density shifting in the air, and cooler currents indicated they were nearing a cave opening. 

_Typical satyrs,_ his inner demon chided. _They always preferred hiding out in places like this._

“Indeed…” Kylo murmured. He held out his hand to halt Kira, causing her to pause immediately. “There is rarely ever just _one_ satyr. Wait here and I'll investigate the cave,” he instructed.

“No, I'm going with you. What if it's too much for you to handle?” Kira questioned. It continued to baffle him how she seemed so genuinely concerned. 

While her concern was appreciated, it was somewhat unwarranted. At the same time, having someone so openly care was heartwarming. He weighed his options carefully before relenting, knowing they’d be better off facing the threat together than alone.

“Fine. You may join me. You might want to summon your imp though, in case things get messy,” he acquiesced, drawing up to where he was standing. 

He edged his way around the corner, drawing his warglaives from his back. Feeling a subtle shift in the air, he sensed the void being torn open as Kira's imp was drawn out of the twisting nether. He heard it's greeting and refrained from laughing as it complained about being called upon at such an early hour. 

Kylo saw the musician at last and bound forwards, blades drawn, as he struck the demon down with several swift swipes of his warglaives.

Entering the cave, he noted the temperature had dropped significantly, but it didn't bother him. It was merely a bonus, as he preferred cooler temperatures to an extent. His senses were keen, and he was able to pick up on the demonic energy present. He greedily fed off it, absorbing it into his body. The further he walked the more demons he detected. 

Glancing down at Kira, he caught her shivering slightly, but she didn’t complain. She merely pushed forward and followed his lead. Her determination to persevere, despite any obvious discomfort, was admirable, and he told her as much in a hushed whisper, hearing her hum contentedly in response. It seemed she wasn’t used to being praised, therefore he made a mental note to praise her as often as he could. She deserved as much.

Kylo was amazed at the sheer volume of demons he was now detecting. The numbers were rapidly increasing, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. He and Kira rapidly dispatched with them, destroying whatever crossed their path. The cave system proved to have a challenging layout, with many twists and turns. More than once, he held out an arm, protecting Kira from falling into a deep abyss. She seemed ever diligent, keeping her distance while in combat and remaining close when they were not. They relied on each other more heavily than he had anticipated they would, as on occasion she had to pull him down before he ran into a low ceiling.

Entering a larger cave chamber he heard her gasp and knew immediately what had garnered that reaction. _More_ demons had gathered than he’d originally anticipated: at least 50 were present in the chamber alone. It had to be the main encampment, as there was no other explanation for this amount to be amassed in a single location. It was practically unheard of, and he was amazed that they hadn’t been found before now.

“I see the children!” Kira whispered excitedly. “They're in cages along the far wall.”

“I sense them as well. Let's fight our way around to them, then I want you to set them free and lead them home. I'll handle whatever's left,” he ordered. He was hoping she wouldn’t argue this time, as he knew things were about to get messy, and now that other lives were involved beyond theirs he couldn’t risk any significant losses. Especially since those lives were so innocent and young.

“Absolutely. Good plan,” she quickly agreed, making him sigh in relief.

Rolling his shoulders, he cracked his neck in an effort to loosen up. Setting his body aflame, he created an immolation aura of fiery, bright green felflame. Rushing forward, a blazing trail of flame followed him, dissipating as quickly as it appeared, incinerating everything in his path. That quickly gained the attention of four satyrs, who writhed with the pain of being burned. He darted between them, blades a blur as if they were partners in his deadly dance.

Kylo felt the charged air from the shadow bolts that Kira shot forth as they flew past him, hitting their intended targets. The curses she laid upon the demons caused their health to drop in increments, and as it fell, their energy was drawn into the air, and in turn, into him. He felt stronger with every demon that fell and realized, in a way, this was something he had been needing and was grateful for the problem that they’d come upon. Every group they faced together seemed to fall quicker than the last, and in no time, a dozen lay slain behind them.

The children were huddled in the corners of their cages. He could feel their fear but also sensed their hope upon realizing they were being saved. He counted three cages, each containing at least five children. He urged them to stay back and he broke the locks off with a swift swipe of one of his blades.

“Go with her,” he encouraged the children, gesturing towards Kira. “She will lead you home.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to stay? There are still so many demons left,” Kira stressed, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

“My dear Kira, with all due respect, demons are my specialty. I've got this,” he stated confidently, grinning down at her. She returned his smile, nodding in agreement.

He was able to hear the scampering of tiny feet as the children fled with Kira, gaining the attention of more satyr who was in the chamber. A few of them had gone after their group, but he knew she could handle it. The rest of the group drew in on him, just as he intended. 

Widening his stance, Kylo braced himself firmly to the ground. Curling his body in, he crouched low before springing high into the air, allowing his inner demon to be unleashed. He felt his body grow in size as mighty wings burst from his back. Flying up several feet, he blasted down the satyr that were gathered nearest in a blaze of fel energy with his searing gaze. Stretching his arms out and arching his back, he released a chaos nova, unleashing an eruption of fel energy.

Landing solidly on the ground, he pushed forward again, the blades of his warglaives serving as his dance partners as he twisted and turned, slicing through the demons with great arcs and spirals. He continued to make his way through the crowd of the satyr, striking down one after another, until nothing remained but a pile of corpses littering the ground. 

He shuddered as his body shrank down to its normal size, his demon form no longer needed. _That was fun, thanks for letting me play._ His inner demon praised, pleased at having been released if only for a while. 

“You're welcome.” Kylo murmured, wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand. Despite the chill in the air, his body was now drenched in sweat from his exertion. Splatters of black demonic blood streaked across his body as well, and he knew he’d need to clean off somehow before returning to the village. He’d worry about that later though.

“This isn't over yet. We need the overlord. A group this size invariably has a leader.”

_You're right. Press on._ His demon encouraged. 

Striding towards what he had hoped was the innermost chamber of the cave system, he killed a few stragglers before facing down the overlord. The demon in charge was standing with its back towards Kylo, channeling its energy into a gate portal. Kylo could see the energy trails and sparks flowing forth from a central pool. It illuminated the space quite vividly, even with his relative blindness, it was almost too much for him to bear. The gate portal explained the numbers of satyr present. The overlord was actively summoning more demons to aid him. 

Making his presence known Kylo threw one of his warglaives at the demon’s back. The blade came back just like a boomerang would and Kylo tightened his grip on it as the demon howled in pain, spinning around to face its attacker.

“A demon hunter?” The rumbling voice of the demon barked in apparent shock. “I was unaware that the Illidari were present in these parts.”

“You never know where we'll pop up. Tell me, overlord, why are you here? What was your plan for the children?” Kylo questioned, raising his chin. 

“I was planning on sacrificing them in an effort to bring over bigger, more powerful demons. The satyr aren’t giving us the results we needed. Your planet's resources are the best to consume. Particularly its lifeforms.”

“Yes, well, they aren't yours for the taking. When will your kind ever give up? You should know that Azeroth is protected. Nevermind that, now. I cannot allow you to corrupt Azeroth with your demon filth for any longer.” Kylo said, sneering at the overlord as he spoke.

Without a second thought, he unleashed his inner demon again. He flew straight to the overlord, claws aimed and ready. He plunged his hand directly into the overlord's chest, ripping out its heart. Crushing the heart to a pulp he tossed it aside. His blades cut through the air and sliced the larger demon’s body in half. Advancing toward the gate portal, he hacked at it with his blades until all that remained was fragments scattered around the room. Satisfied with his handiwork, he shrank back down to his elven form.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kylo turned away, climbing his way carefully through the cave system and back into the woods. He paused for a moment, listening carefully, turning his head till he heard what he needed next. Pacing several feet around the rocky outcropping beneath the cave, he found a bubbling stream and bathed as best as he could. 

Once content with his state of cleanliness, he rediscovered the natural trail that wound through the woods, returning to the village. Once there he was greeted by a happy crowd of citizens. There was laughter and joy, and all seemed well. None of that mattered to him though. He needed to see Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can transform into a demon. What do you guys think about that? His demon is a bit of a pest too. Why _is_ his demon so interested in Kylo becoming involved with Rey anyway? What's that all about? I'd love to hear your thought's and opinions!
> 
> Thanks so much to my lovely beta niteOwl29, and my lovely WoW ladies SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714. You ladies keep me motivated with your support of this story. I appreciate you all so much!
> 
> Thank you also, dear reader, for sticking with a story, even though I know it's far from the usual Reylo fic. You guys are troopers, and I truly appreciate your continued support!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been over an hour since Rey left Kylo’s side. The sun had just reached its peak, and the day was surprisingly warm. She had guided the children out of the cave, through the woods and back to the village. They had been seen from a distance as they made their approach by a ranger watching from the watchtower. A horn was sounded and in no time, people flooded from their homes, drawn to the woods. Families were united, and Rey couldn't help but smile when she saw the children leaping into their waiting mother and father's arms.

She couldn't explain why she felt so sad at this moment. There was a time when she, too, would have leaped into the loving arms of her parents. They doted upon her as if she were the greatest thing in their lives. They were always so open and affectionate, and her childhood was full of wonderful memories.

That all changed when she felt the pull to darkness. Looking down at her imp minion, she sighed. Life would have been so different if she had simply followed her parents' wishes and become a priest or mage. Then again...she wouldn’t be here now, and those children she just saved would have likely died. Her eyes scanned over the faces of those who surrounded her, especially the little ones whose lives had only just begun.

A little boy ran up to her and gave her a hug, nuzzling against the layers of her skirt. Kneeling down, she embraced him properly, feeling his little arms drape around her neck. The little boy murmured his appreciation for having been rescued into her hair, as she reached to stroke his back tenderly. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she gathered the boy closer to her, standing carefully and perching him upon her hip as she strode towards the gathered group. Almost immediately she was approached by a willowy, night elf woman, whose arms reached out for the little boy.

Handing the child over to its mother, she couldn’t help but smile at the warm feeling she held in her heart. She had always wanted to have a child, to have an extension of herself. A being she created who she could love with all her heart, who would, in turn, love her unconditionally.

To have someone to be close to, to teach and mold and love in ways that she could have with no other. At this point in her life, and with the constant war that seems to plague the lands in Azeroth, she knew it was impossible to have that fantasy. Bringing a child into the world now was out of the question, but maybe someday. There was always hope for peace.

Shaking her head slowly, she realized her thoughts now drifted to Kylo, she wouldn't mind if they got closer. Not to the extent of coupling and producing offspring, necessarily, but she could see him as being more than a casual companion. They didn't need to have a family to be happy, so long as they had each other.

As strange as it was to be falling for someone like him, she couldn't deny that it was happening. Somehow that very idea simultaneously frightened and thrilled her. After all, he was meant to kill her. That thought left a bitter taste in her mouth, and she realized she was biding her time. She needed to come clean about who she was. Maybe tonight, if the opportunity presented itself.

Meandering past the scenes of love and laughter with the happily reunited families, Rey tried to remember the path that led to the inn. The buildings, though lovely, all started looking the same. At least in the sunlight, she was able to discern more of the elegant carved details in the wooden posts. It allowed her to appreciate the finer things that made each building unique.

The matter of which one was the inn continued to baffle her, but she wasn’t quite ready to ask for directions. Although people seemed to tolerate her presence now, she still wasn’t comfortable enough talking to them randomly.

Soon, she found herself crossing paths with someone she recognized. It was the overly enthusiastic woman from the evening before. The lithe violet-skinned beauty who had whisked Kylo away. _Lady Elyssa_. In her hands, she carried a pair of red lanterns. Rey found that a little strange, particularly in the daytime. Opting to ignore the lanterns, Rey forced a smile and tried to have a pleasant air about her.

“My lady. What you have done for my people today is truly magnificent. Thank you for returning the children,” Elyssa expressed warmly.

“I couldn't just leave them there to suffer. Who knows what the demons would have done? It wasn't _all_ me though. You owe thanks to Kylo as well,” Rey professed, her imp chattering enthusiastically at the mention of Kylos name.

“I fully intend to, when he returns,” she admitted. She seemed to notice Rey staring at the lanterns and shifted her grip on the handles. “Tell me, my lady, are you at all familiar with the Lunar festival?”

“It has something to do with the new year, I believe?” Rey mused, uncertain as to what it has to do with returning the children. She carefully folded her arms in front of her, knowing for certain she was about to receive a lesson.

“Indeed, you are correct. Our druids see it as a time of renewal, for life to begin fresh. The lunar new year starts today, and this year it will be particularly special since our children have returned and our village is whole again. We always have special celebrations to start out the Lunar festival, including fireworks, which the children particularly love,” Elyssa explained, cocking her head to the side as she regarded Rey with glimmering, silvery eyes.

“I see. Well, I'm sure it's all very lovely and I'm certain the children will enjoy the display you have planned,” Rey stated, as politely as she could muster.

“It is a spectacular sight to behold. Perhaps you would care to stay and join in on the celebration?” Elyssa encouraged.

“Oh I don't think that's necessary,” Rey said, cringing slightly at the idea of staying any longer than necessary and celebrating a _druid_ holiday.

Blood elves didn't even follow in druidism, unlike their distant night elf cousins. Celebrating nature and the like was foreign to her. She thoughtfully chewed upon her lip, hoping to find the words to further express her wishes. Truth be told, she just wanted to be alone with Kylo, but she wouldn't exactly say that without arousing suspicion.

“Perhaps we should ask Lord Kylo and get his opinion before settling upon anything,” Elyssa stated, jutting her chin to a spot just past where Rey stood.

Rey pivoted on her heels, just as Kylo was making his way towards them.

“What do you need my opinion on?” He asked, looking at the women in turn, his gaze lingering on Rey. His smile warmed her heart, and she could have sworn her stomach did a flip. Why did she always have that same reaction…? Maybe she was getting sick.

“My lord, we are in your debt for your heroic actions today,” Elyssa gushed, her tone changing when she spoke to him. “We would like for you and Lady Kira to join us this evening for our lunar festivities and fireworks. Would you be interested?”

“I enjoy celebrating as much as the next person, although I’m uncertain if our presence is truly needed,” Kylo explained kindly, gesturing offhandedly to Rey.

“Oh, but I _insist_. As the leader of this small village, it is my duty to ensure that all are welcome to celebrate in the new year. It's what the elder druids would have wanted.” Elyssa stated, casually tossing her silky white hair over her shoulders.

Elyssa eyed Kylo lustfully then, stepping closer to him and gently squeezing his forearm. “Besides. I hear demon hunters are _incredibly_ obedient and will do whatever is asked of them. I'm asking you...please...to join us?” She purred, leaving no room for argument.

Elyssa bid them a kind farewell, sauntering off with a fluid roll of her hips. Both Rey and Kylo had turned red at this point but for different reasons. Rey heaved a sigh of relief as she watched Elyssa walk away. She really should _not_ feel jealous right now...but she did. She decided not to dwell on it though and instead used it as a way to tease Kylo.

“It seems that Lady Elyssa is rather taken with you,” Rey muttered, resting a hand on her hip.

“I can't imagine why,” Kylo replied with a shrug. “Is it the horns or the tattoos?”

“Definitely the tattoos. She was enjoying staring at your body a little too much.” Rey chuckled, playfully tracing a finger over one of the carved lines on his chest.

She realized, at that moment, she was no better than Elyssa as she fawned over him. Withdrawing her hand, she folded her arms across her chest, turning away from Kylo.

“Ah, but I doubt she would like them as much if she knew just _why_ they were there,” Kylo admitted with a smirk, seemingly ignoring Rey’s action.

“You're likely right...but that demon of yours needs to be contained somehow,” Rey said, eyeing him thoughtfully. She took several paces away from him, to distance herself from temptation.

“Unless it was willingly bound to someone else, you would be correct,” Kylo uttered softly. Rey halted in her movements, turning to face him again as he made his approach. He reached out tentatively, tracing a finger along the curve of her jaw and gently tilting her chin up.

Rey's breath hitched at the unexpected touch, realizing the implication of his words and the suggestive undertone. For a moment, it seemed as though...she shook her head, dismissing the idea immediately.

It felt as though the heat from the sun had suddenly begun to intensify, and she found herself unexpectedly sweating. Changing tactics, she veered the conversation in a different direction, resuming her earlier pacing. She pushed forward, desperately seeking some shade.

“You know, I felt terrible leaving you back there at the cave. I was so worried. I mean, I know you can handle yourself, but there were _so many_ demons there.” Rey explained, hoping Kylo wouldn't mind the change in topic.

“I appreciate your concern. Honestly, I think that was the most fun I’ve had in a while. Working in tandem with you was probably the highlight of it all. We truly make an excellent team.” Kylo complimented, keeping up with her swift pace with long strides.

“I agree,” she acknowledged, finally reaching the shadowy overhang of a nearby building. She braced herself against one of the supporting columns. “So what now? The village has been saved, are we good to continue with our journey to Lorderan? Do we _really_ have to stay for the celebration tonight?”

“Indeed we do. After all, Lady Elyssa insisted upon it. We wouldn't want to let _her_ down, now would we?” Kylo teased, leaning opposite from where she stood.

“I guess not.” Rey scoffed, kicking at a stone she saw on the ground. She laughed as she saw her imp chase after it, gathering it in its small clawed hands before skipping back to return it to her. “I need to release this guy and rest up then if they expect me to have enough energy to celebrate. We had a really early start this morning, and I could use a nap.”

“By all means. Do what you need to do.” Kylo relented, crouching down to retrieve the stone from her imp before tossing it off again. “I think I might see if this village has a library. It’s been a while since I last read a good book. It’s unusual to have free time like this.”

“Indeed...I’ll see you later then?” Rey questioned, holding out a hand to pull him back to his feet. He took it graciously, returning to his towering height. Taking a step closer to her, he drew her hand up to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss there and gazing intently at her.

“Until later, my lady,” he whispered, his lips caressing her knuckles as he spoke. Rey could have sworn at that moment, he could actually see her. Her lips curled into a smile at the idea, and absently she hoped he liked what he saw. Retrieving her hand, she nervously gathered her skirts in her hands before walking away.

Rey wasn’t sure how she managed, but she made her way back to the inn, accepting Sarinei’s apology for her rude behavior from the night before. Settling on a barstool, she graciously ate the food that was offered to her. Glancing over, she noticed her imp scrambling its way up to sit at the barstool next to her. Unable to resist the tiny demon, she patted it on its head, giving it a piece of fruit.

“You need to go back to the twisting nether. You’ve been out long enough, little friend,” she admitted with a soft chuckle. The imp greedily ate at the fruit, reaching out expectantly for more. Handing it another piece, she finished the last of her meal. After she released her imp, she stretched and yawned, making her way back to her room. She didn’t realize how tired she was till she laid down in bed, and in no time she had passed into a dreamless slumber.

Hours later, Rey awoke refreshed and recharged, ready to face the evening's celebrations. Glancing down at her dress, she realized it had wrinkled quite a bit in her sleep and smoothed it out as best as she could. Aware that she couldn’t do much without the hot presses that were available in most tailoring shops, she kicked herself for having fallen asleep in her fine dress, to begin with, but it was the last thing on her mind when she had settled for a nap.

Crossing the room, she noted a small vanity with a mirror and a vase with fresh flowers. Breathing in the delicate blooms of jasmine, freesia, and sweetpea, she suddenly felt inspired to update her look.

Retrieving her comb again, she brushed through her hair as best as she could, sectioning a part out in the front. She began to create an elaborate braid along the crown of her head, weaving in narrower braids for contrast against the larger ones. Once satisfied with the plaited tresses, she took a few of the smaller blooms from the nearby bouquet and broke off the stems, tucking the blossoms into her braids. Admiring her overall look, she pinched her cheeks a few times to create a subtle blush. She knew it wasn’t entirely necessary, as being around Kylo could bring about a natural blush, but until his arrival, it would suffice.

Just as she was tying the laces of her boots, she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it could only be one person, she gathered her skirts as she stood, smoothing them out a final time before approaching the door and opening it wide. Kylo stood there, waiting with that ever-present grin she loved to see pasted on his face.

This time he surprised her, gone was the bulkier pieces of his armor, and instead, he faced her wearing a soft black shirt, black leather pants, and boots. She noticed his hair was also tied back. Seeing him put efforts into his appearance made her smile, as he too, seemed to be anticipating a more casual evening without any worries of combat or struggle of any kind.

“Kylo, what a pleasant surprise. I almost didn’t recognize you with a shirt on,” she teased gently, stepping out and closing the door behind her. Glancing up at him, she noticed he was blushing slightly in response and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Well you know, I had to level the playing field. Heaven forbid I outshine any of the other fine menfolk here. Does this look okay?”

Rey stepped back, eyeing him thoughtfully up and down in an effort to give a more genuine response. “The black silk swashbuckler shirt suits you.”

“Ah is that what this is?” He held out his hands, looking down as if appraising his sleeves, touching the fabric. “You’re a tailor, of course, you’d know.”

“Well believe me when I say, you look like a rather dapper gentleman. You wear that better than most would.” Reaching out she untucked part of his collar, smoothing it out over the back of his neck.

“Why thank you, Kira. I’ve done my part well then, without even intending to,” he said, straightening his back and raising his chin. She laughed again in response, and he joined her for a moment, before offering her his arm to lead her through the inn.

On the way out, he plucked a cloth bundle from a basket near the exit, causing Rey to eye him curiously.

“What’s that for?” She asked.

“This is a blanket. Lady Elyssa told me earlier that the best place to view the fireworks was from a nearby hill, and that everyone would be resting on blankets. We should follow the crowd, as they’ll lead the way. The show should be starting soon.”

“You know, we really didn’t _have_ to stay for this - I mean, I’m aware you won't really be able to see - “ Rey began slowly, uncertain how to phrase her words without purposely insulting him.

“Nonsense. I cannot see the fireworks the way you do, but I can feel the vibrations of the explosions. In turn, it helps me to visualize things in my mind...so in a way, I _can_ see them. Relax, ok? I’ll be fine.” He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze as they climbed their way up the gently sloping hill.

She took a breath, knowing that he was right. Perhaps she was being a bit overbearing, underestimating all that he was capable of when he’d made it this far in life without her. She had to trust him, believe him capable of making his own choices. Smiling, she returned the gesture and followed alongside him up the hill.

Having located a vacant spot on the ground a short distance away from the main crowd that had gathered beneath a sheltering tree, Rey helped Kylo spread out the blanket. Settling on the ground next to him, she took in the surrounding sights. The view from the hill of the village below was stunning, and Rey noted that more of those red lanterns that Elyssa was carrying earlier were hanging around all of the buildings, creating a soft glow of flickering flames in the relative darkness. It felt rather magical, and she knew it would only get better once the firework display began.

Smiling warmly, Rey looked up to Kylo again, who seemed to be staring off at nothing. She felt sad that he wasn’t able to observe the world as keenly as she was, and therefore missed the finer little details that she took for granted. The silence hung between them rather poignantly, and a part of her wished that the show would simply start. She curled up on her side, tucking her legs beneath her and leaned against Kylo. He drew an arm around her, pulling her closer and nuzzling against the back of her head.

“You have flowers in your hair.” He commented, reaching over with his opposite hand. She could only assume he was feeling the delicate blossoms and heard him breathing deeply to take in the sweet fragrance, much as she had earlier.

“Yes, I saw them and couldn’t resist. I hope you like them.” Rey responded shyly as she took his hand, holding it loosely in hers as their joined hands draped across her lap.

“They’re lovely, just like you, my lady,” he complimented softly, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. Rey closed her eyes, sighing contentedly.

She forced herself to breathe, calmly and simply, wanting to enjoy the moment between the two of them. She only opened her eyes when she heard the tell-tale whistle of a firework rocket being launched into the sky.

Turning her head to the side, she took in the sparkling explosions in blues, reds, greens, and yellows. She gasped in awe at the display, hearing Kylo responding similarly. Minutes passed as the display continued, and down below they heard the oohs and ahhs of the gathered crowd, intermingling with the joyous sounds of laughter from the children present.

“I must thank you again, Kira...for being here with me. I consider myself quite lucky, as when I’m with you I no longer feel so alone. It’s refreshing, and I am grateful for your companionship.” Kylo murmured affectionately, nuzzling against Rey again as he spoke.

Rey nodded slowly in response, cuddling closer to him, searching for the right words to say as the next round of fireworks began, the thunderous boom echoing around the valley and the smattering explosion of sparks that followed drifted gently to the ground like a glimmering waterfall. It reminded her of their time at the lake, and she found herself blushing profusely at the memory.

“I’m lucky as well. I have a bad tendency to isolate myself from the rest of the world, just as a means of protecting myself. I go where I am needed, do what is asked of me, but more often than not I am alone. It hurts, but it doesn’t have to. You’ve proven that to me. Thank you, Kylo.” Rey confessed.

Her heart felt full at that moment, and she wondered...was now the right time? Should she confess the truth of who she really was, while they had this moment of peace? A part of her feared the inevitable backlash, whenever that moment came. Instead, she loosened Kylo’s grip where he held her against him, shifting to where she rested on her knees next to him. The warm glow from fireworks behind her illuminated his face as she reached out and stroked her hands over his features, much as he had with hers at the lake, witnessing his smile growing wider as she explored him.

Her hands no longer caressed his face and instead, she threaded her fingers into his thick silky hair, grasping tenderly at the nape of his neck. Feeling him draw his arms around her waist he gently pulled her in closer, as they closed the distance between one another. She felt his breath on her cheeks, noticing he had closed his eyes. Her own eyes fluttered closed as his name slipped from her lips in a half moaned whisper.

All around them, the world fell silent and it was as if they were wrapped in their own personal bubble. Rey moistened her lips and swallowed, hoping for relief from the dryness she now felt in her mouth. It was like she had been traveling in the desert, and had an unquenchable thirst, and he was her only source of water. He could replenish her with a simple kiss in ways water could not.

Their lips met for the briefest moment, and at that moment she had never felt more complete. She hadn’t imagined something as simple as a kiss could draw forth such a reaction from her. Not wanting to waste any time pondering this any further, her lips caressed his again, sealing her fate and knowing there was no turning back. They had crossed a line that neither knew had been drawn, and their fates were now entwined more deeply than they could ever anticipate.

Slowly, they broke their kiss, pulling apart reluctantly, their lips lingered mere inches apart. Rey gazed at Kylo with hooded eyes. Releasing a sigh in content she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his.

"Did we really just...?" Rey whispered, suddenly feeling somewhat breathless.

"We did." Kylo confirmed, leaning in to capture her lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, they did. An actual kiss! What do you think? Should Rey have ruined the moment and told him who she was? How will things change now that they've kissed and are obviously getting closer...? Time will tell.
> 
> Time for some shout outs! My lovely beta, nite0wl29 sure does tolerate quite a bit from me, especially when my own personal inner demon was wreaking havoc on me this weekend. She and I divided and conquered though, and created this masterpiece. I appreciate SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714 for continuing to be the Azeroth babes whom I love and cherish, cheering me on with this story and listening to my ideas. You ladies are amazing!
> 
> Thanks also to you, dear reader! You keep me going with your kind words and support! I truly appreciate it! Thanks again for reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

 

Rey awoke refreshed, blinking against the stream of light that filtered in through the curtains. Nuzzling against her pillows, she pulled the blankets up and tucked them under her chin. It had been quite some time since she remembered sleeping in a bed that was so comfortable, and she wasn’t quite ready to get out of it.

Listening to the sounds of birds singing outside soothed her soul and allowed her mind to drift into a realm somewhere between reality and dreamlike. She remembered the prior magical evening, with the fireworks and Kylo. Her lips buzzed at the memory of their kiss, and not just the one - but the many kisses that happened after. Once having tasted the forbidden fruit, it seemed they were more than eager to taste it again and again.

She sighed to herself, stretching out she twisted her body to the left then right. As blissful as it had been to share a romantic evening with Kylo, she knew she’d need to face reality soon. He had to learn the truth of who she was, sooner rather than later. She realized it would jeopardize whatever budding relationship that was blossoming between the two of them, but at the same time, she couldn’t justify lying to him any longer than necessary.

Having made up her mind, she knew what she needed to do. Sliding out of bed, she quickly dressed and gathered her belongings before leaving her room. Giving a quick glance in the open door to the room that had been Kylo’s, she realized that he had already risen and left. She knew he couldn’t have gone far, and therefore took her time, getting breakfast from Sarinei along with two packed lunches to go.

Making her way out to the stables, Rey gave herself a pep talk. She knew he’d likely be upset, possibly even angry at learning the truth. She realized that he might even end her life then and there, with a sudden swipe of his mighty blades. Or perhaps he’d torture her slowly, or use her own demon against her? Maybe he’d unleash his inner demon onto her? Either way, she knew it wouldn’t be pretty, but she forced herself to breathe calmly and walked with her head held high, bracing herself firmly against whatever fate was about to deal her.

“Good morning, Kylo,” she said confidently, as she entered the stables. She was relieved to see that he was the only one present beyond the mounts that were gathered.

“Good morning, Dalah'surfal,” he beamed, flashing a smile at her.

Rey knew she needed to stay strong, she wouldn’t allow herself to be weakened by his smile. Nor could she be swayed by him calling her his beloved in his native tongue, as sweet as that sounded.

“I have something I need to tell you.” She exclaimed firmly, watching him cross the large space in several long strides.

Before she could even acknowledge what had happened, she was in his arms, and he had dipped her low. His plush, pillowy lips had seared against hers, and those troublesome lips of his almost made her forget what she had come to tell him. _Almost._

Then it occurred to her - they were in a _public_ place, in broad daylight. The two of them shouldn’t be able to tolerate one another, let alone be close enough to the point of _kissing_. Their respective kinds _hated_ each other, therefore they should as well. In theory. At least, that’s what everyone else in the village would feel, anyway. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back slightly, gazing up at him with a worried expression.

“Kylo, you can’t do that,” she whispered.

“Why not?” He queried, quirking his head to the side.

“Because someone will see.”

“So let them see,” he stated with a shrug, bending his head low and pressing kisses along her jaw.

Rey groaned aloud, wiggling loose from his grasp and pulling away. Kylo returned to his full height, regarding Rey skeptically where she had stood before, crossing his arms. “What changed between last night and now? You didn’t seem too upset to be kissing me then.”

“I - well...well that's true, I wasn’t. I’m not upset about the kiss by any means, it's by what everyone else might think of us - or more specifically, of _you_.”

Kylo let forth an exasperated sigh. “What could they honestly do to me?”

“Nothing, in theory. But they wouldn’t hesitate twice to eliminate _me_. I’m the odd man out here, remember? Need I remind you we’re supposed to be enemies?” Rey said, mirroring his stance and folding her arms over her chest.

“You aren’t _my_ enemy,” Kylo stated evenly, pointing to himself for emphasis. “Let them try to lay a finger on you. If they succeed, they’ll have to face my wrath. Rest assured, no one will harm you.”

Rey swallowed thickly, eyeing him as he took a step closer. He reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek before leaning down and pressing another kiss upon her lips.

“If I want to kiss you, I will. End of story,” he whispered, kissing her again. “Now what was it you wanted to tell me?”

Their lips remained mere inches apart. It really wasn’t fair having him close like this. Weighing her options, she decided maybe his need to know could wait a little longer. Draping her arms around his neck, she kissed him soundly, leaving them both breathless by the time their kiss had ended. Kylo wore a smug grin now, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the expression.

“Honestly, I forgot what I was going to say. You with those mind-altering kisses of yours have rendered me temporarily ignorant.”

“Well, you know what they say. Ignorance is bliss,” Kylo exclaimed with a laugh. “All joking aside. Here’s what I was thinking. So right now we’re on the western edge of Tiragarde Sound, correct?”

“Yes,” Rey agreed, nodding in response.

“Are you familiar with the island of Tol Dagor?” He queried, turning towards his mount he resumed the task he had set himself to when she had entered the stables. “I believe that would be a good stopping place to take a short break for lunch before crossing over to the Eastern Kingdoms.”

Rey watched Kylo curiously as he maneuvered about the space with ease, securing bags to the saddle of his mount, and making final preparations for the trip.

It dawned on her that she really had been overbearing of late, trying to make up for his handicap when there really was no need to. He was perfectly capable of managing things as if he were able to see clearly, perhaps even more so than she did herself. She absently chewed on her lip as she pondered over this, wondering just why she felt the need to be so overprotective as if she cared. Did she?

“I believe that would work, sure,” she answered, tapping her foot as she continued to muse over things. “We’d be able to pace ourselves, and our mounts. I think when we cross into the Eastern Kingdoms, we should start at the ruins of Gilneas. Work our way through Silverpine Forest and into Tirisfall Glades, which of course is where the Undercity is.”

“Ah, indeed. Excellent plan. Is it entirely occupied by the Forsaken forces at this point? Or are there any Alliance camps?”

Kylo had completed preparing his mount for the trip, turning towards hers to give it a once over. He had grown rather attached to her dragon, and it seemed they bonded instantly, which was surprising to her. She often considered her dragon her only friend, as she spent the most time with him. Joining Kylo to stand opposite of him by her mount, she stroked the mighty dragon along the scales of his neck.

“I’m afraid so. But the Forsaken are generally pleasant enough to work with...relatively speaking. I am _somewhat_ concerned that they might try to kill you on sight. If that’s the case, then we’ll have to go out of our way to avoid any cities. It could potentially add more time to our journey.”

“Let’s just stick with the basic plan then, and take things as they come along. We’re gambling enough as is, assuming that my target has remained in their last known location.” Kylo uttered, walking around the dragon a final time to stand behind Rey.

He embraced her from behind, and she allowed herself to lean back into him, nuzzling against his arm. “Have I mentioned lately how grateful I am that you’re joining me on this quest? You know you technically don’t have to,” he murmured, resting his head against hers.

“I know...but I want to,” Rey exclaimed.

They held one another for several minutes, sharing a companionable silence. Kylo kissed the top of her head, guiding her to turn to face him. “Thank you,” he whispered appreciatively.

Rey raised a hand to stroke his cheek, and then turned and climbed onto her dragon. Kylo led them out, his felbat following on foot. Once they were outside the stables, he climbed upon his mount, and together they took to the skies.

Now that they were airborne and headed toward the east, Rey had some time to herself to think. She always did her best thinking when she was sailing through the clouds on her dragon’s back. Gazing at the lands below as they grew further and further away, she sighed aloud.

Somehow she managed to miss yet another opportunity to tell Kylo the truth. She could hardly believe how weak she was to his charms. What's worse is that she could feel herself falling. Mercifully, magnificently, she was falling head over heels. The more she resisted Kylo, the more she wanted him. It was by far the cruelest thing she had ever had to endure.

Would he _really_ kill her though? Most importantly, why did he even _want_ to? Simply because he was ordered to? When the moment came to strike her down, would he hesitate? It wouldn't have to be that way. Maybe if they ran far enough away and hid on some distant neutral island, they could be themselves. Free to live...and maybe even love…

Her thoughts continued to drift over all the possibilities, pondering over scenarios both bad and good. But the more she thought the better they progressed. Blinking from her daydream she became vaguely aware of them flying over a bit of water, slowly approaching a distant island. _Tol Dagor._

Rey tugged on her reins, indicating to her dragon her desire to land. She noticed Kylo veering down as well, beginning his descent.

Little by little, the island of Tol Dagor began to reveal itself. It's jagged cliffs and rocky peaks hardly seemed welcoming. The further they descended, the darker the skies grew. While it was mid-afternoon, the island seemed to be shrouded in perpetual darkness.

In the distance, Rey spotted a lighthouse. Its welcoming beam drew her in as a gentle rain began to fall. Following Kylo's lead, she noticed him heading to a specific bluff. Just below the grand lighthouse structure was a natural cave that would shelter them from the storm and give them a place to rest while they ate their meals.

Kylo landed first, dismounting as her dragon’s feet touched the ground. He approached them carefully, dodging her dragon’s wings as it flexed them a final time. Reaching out, Kylo gently captured Rey by her waist, lifting her from her mount and settling her to the ground.

The storm outside had begun to pick up its intensity, no longer the gentle spray that had greeted them when they arrived. Rey walked towards the mouth of the cave, watching the beam of light from the lighthouse above as it crossed over the choppy waves. Heaving a sigh, she was grateful they had arrived when they did and not trapped in the harsh winds and rain.

“Well, unfortunately, this rain prevents me from gathering any proper meal for us,” Kylo murmured, approaching Rey and tenderly stroking her arm. “Perhaps this cave would have a source of provisions for us.”

“Oh, that won't be necessary. Before I left the inn, I had Sarinei pack us a couple of lunches,” Rey stated proudly, knowing she had been in the right frame of mind at least once today and that it had paid off.

“You never cease to amaze me, Dalah'surfal. You're so thoughtful for planning ahead like that,” Kylo praised, reaching down and kissing her forehead.

Rey beamed, warmed by the praise and affection. Heading towards her mount, she dug into one of her bags, retrieving the two wrapped bundles of rations. Handing one to Kylo, she strode forwards till she found several large rocks that would make decent chairs.

“Don't get too excited just yet. She could have packed me something rotten, out of spite,” Rey uttered, turning the package over in her hands she carefully unwrapped it.

Inside, she revealed a bowl of kimchi and rice with a small, sealed bottle of darnassian ginger and lotus blossom tea. Although it was all at room temperature, the flavors blended quite wonderfully, and Rey was delighted with the combination.

Outside the storm raged on, and Rey came up with an idea to get Kylo to reveal more details of his quest: the true reason for her future demise.

“Kylo,” she began softly. “Why do you want this warlock….what was his name again…?”

“Rey,” he responded as equally soft. There was no venom in his tone as he spoke the name of his would-be target.

Hearing her name spill from his lips did strange things to her, and she yearned to hear him call her by that again. To hear it whispered in awe and wonder, or be shouted with joy. Maybe even moaned with pleasure. Shaking off that thought, she focused on her targeted question. The thing she needed to know the most.

“Yes, that’s right. Rey. Why do you want him dead?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, gesturing as he spoke. “For the protection of Azeroth. That’s the primary reason we Illidari exist. We protect people from demon threats. You see, warlocks are fine when they keep their abilities in check. If they become too powerful, they become a threat...to themselves, and more importantly, to the people.”

“How so?” Rey asked, genuinely curious. This wasn't something she was expecting to hear.

“It's quite simple, really. If the Burning Legion were to become aware of the existence of such a powerful individual, they’d latch onto her, and use her body as a conduit to channel more destructive means to an end. The warlock would become a minion of the wicked, no longer in control. She'd likely become hell-bent on destruction. And if the demons should use all of her power, they would proceed to destroy her, assuming they haven’t already destroyed the world first.”

It took several minutes of silence for Rey to absorb what Kylo had revealed to her. Never in a million years did it occur to her how dangerous it could be to wield the power of summoning and controlling so many demons. Of course, it all made perfectly good sense. She had heard of several ill-fated warlocks whose demons had killed them out of spite. Rey considered herself incredibly lucky that her own personal demons, most notably her imp, were so loyal to her.

She didn't want to be destroyed by the very thing she controlled for her bidding. Although it would be poetic justice, in a sick and twisted way. And yet…

Then, something else occurred to her. Kylo had kept referring to the warlock -- Rey -- as a _female_. Was he on to her? Did he somehow know who she was? Demon hunters were known to be incredibly cunning and highly intuitive, but he couldn't possibly know who she _really_ was. Could he?

“I thought you said Rey was a man?” She queried, glancing over at him nervously and fidgeting with the hem of her skirt

“Ah, you are right.” he said, pressing his lips together and scratching at the back of his head. “How silly of me. Still. Do you understand?”

He pinned her in place with his burning gaze, staring directly at her. It was exactly the same way he looked at her the first time they met in the tavern beneath Dalaran. It had sent shivers down her spine then, just as it had now. Regaining her focus, she began calculating the implication of his words.

“I think so,” she mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “What if this _Rey_ could be convinced to change? To neutralize the threat without necessarily eliminating it?”

“Well then, I’d let him live,” he stated plainly, shrugging as if that were a given.

Kylo stood then, stretching before he strode over towards his felbat. Reaching into a bag attached to the saddle, he withdrew some fruit and began feeding it to the creature, stroking it along its muzzle once it had finished.

Rey gathered the remains of their lunches, bundling the containers to dispose of whenever they reached a proper city. She decided to try confessing the truth to Kylo again and approached him standing on the opposite side of his bat.

“Kylo,” she nervously began. He glanced down at her, focused entirely on her and her needs. “I, uhm...I wanted to say…” her voice trailed off, and she mentally cursed herself again for being weak.

“Do you hear that?” He asked softly.

“Hear what?” She scoffed.

“Exactly. The rain has stopped. We should get moving again before another storm starts up,” he encouraged.

Mentally kicking herself again, she missed yet _another_ opportunity to open up and be honest. Would the truth ever come out? Did it _have_ to come out? She could simply become Kira forever. Stop summoning so many demons. Continue to be a normal, run of the mill warlock with basic abilities. Maybe spread a rumor somehow that “Rey” was killed by a rogue demon. That actually wasn’t a terrible idea.

“Good call,” she agreed, laughing as his felbat unexpectedly bumped her with its cold, wet muzzle.

She scratched it between its ears, making it chirp excitedly in response. Kylo placed his hand over hers, and she ceased her scratching. Instead, he twisted her hand in his grip, her fingers curling around his. Touching him was akin to touching a live wire. It was invigorating, and yet comforting. She felt powerful and yet protected. It was never expected but always desired.

Both leaned against his bat and shared a tender kiss, nuzzling their noses and pulling away. Returning to her mount, Rey withdrew her cloak from her bag. She held it tight around her body as protection against the chill that hung in the air, noting Kylo had done the same with his own. The winds coming off the sea were quite frigid, and she knew this next leg of their journey would certainly prove to be challenging.

Bracing herself upon her dragon’s saddle she breathed steadily, once again following Kylo as he departed.

“Eastern Kingdoms, here we come,” she murmured, her voice lost in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm so...should Rey somehow spread a reason that she's dead? Is it important for Kylo to know the truth, or do you think he already knows?! I'd love to hear your theories! Your comments keep me going!
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta Nite0wl29. Extra shout out to the lovely SaturnineFeline for helping me keep my lore straight, and Cajunspice714 for being my Azeroth buddy and running around doing silly quests in-game. It's nice to have such a lovely team backing me up while writing this story.
> 
> Thank YOU, dear reader, for your continued support! I hope this story is as entertaining for you as it is for me! I've certainly enjoyed writing it :) Until next we meet...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hope you all enjoy my latest update <3

Rey's body was stiff and sore. In an attempt to shake the pain she felt, she rotated her ankles and wrists, then rolled her shoulders. It helped a little, but what she needed was to stretch her limbs, eat a good meal and get some rest. After having flown for the better part of the day, all she could see for miles and miles in every direction was sea and sky...and Kylo.

She kept thinking back to their earlier conversation when he mentioned a warlock who, if she became too powerful, would become a threat to herself and to the people of Azeroth. It had left Rey troubled beyond anything she could imagine, and yet she knew she shouldn’t be surprised. What had been surprising, however, was the implication of what it meant for Kylo personally.

As a demon hunter, he _literally_ had a demon trapped inside his body that he could unleash at will. What's preventing his demon from simply taking over? Didn't that make _him_ as big of a threat to the people of Azeroth as she was, if not more so? One demon versus a whole legion is totally different...but she couldn’t imagine what damage it could deal if left unchecked.

What left her puzzled the most were his actions and behavior. He seemed so calm, so thoroughly in control. He was kind and gentle. He was her friend. It seemed impossible that he would allow the darkness to fully rise and take over. She _had_ heard him talking to himself on occasion, though, and it occurred to her he must be talking to the demon. Was that normal?

Rey knew so little about the process of becoming a demon hunter, only that it was incredibly complex and not everyone survived. Kylo had supposedly been like this for centuries, but what was he like before? A part of her wished she could know, if for no other reason than to understand him better as an individual. Perhaps if they could find a peaceful resolution to their current predicament, then she could ask. Now was definitely not the time.

Off in the distance, illuminated by the setting sun, Rey saw a mirage of a city beginning to emerge on the horizon. It seemed impossible, and yet there it was; half crumbling into the sea was a mighty city fallen to hard times and had been overtaken by the Forsaken troops. _Gilneas._

Lady Sylvanas herself had been there, overseeing it all. She had unleashed a plague on the people of Gilneas, despite being ordered by the war chief not to. It was a wonder she hadn’t been punished more severely for her act of treason. Her methods were effective though, as the city was virtually wiped of all life.

Coming in for a landing, Rey was deeply saddened by the crumbling structures that surrounded her. The half-timbered, wooden-framed buildings with steeply pitched roofs, elegantly carved rafters and decorative stone and brick designs must have been gorgeous at one point. Though many of the structures stood tall and proud, broken windows and doors hanging loosely from hinges indicated a hasty attempt at evacuation. A part of her hated what the Forsaken and the Horde as a whole had done. What was the purpose of it all? She couldn’t begin to understand.

Dismounting from her dragon, she held onto its reigns, guiding it along to stand at Kylo’s side. He seemed to be taking in the city much as she had. She tried to imagine how he saw it, remembering when he explained the world to her through his eyes - as if it were all on fire. That very idea terrified her, and as soon as she remembered, she pushed the thought away. He must have heard her approach as he held out his hand expectantly to hers, and she readily threaded her fingers through his.

“It’s too quiet here,” he murmured, his voice low as if speaking any louder would somehow cause destruction to the already fragile environment.

Rey hummed in agreement, and the pair began to walk, leading their mounts cautiously through the city. Some shingles fell from one of the roofs, making Rey jump in surprise. Kylo squeezed her hand gently for reassurance. They passed a wrecked food cart with a shattered wheel. Ravens and rats were picking away at the remains of rotting food. Rey turned up her nose in disgust.

“Kylo, I don’t like this place,” Rey said, her voice wavering with uncertainty. “The energy here is terrible...there’s been so much loss. It’s uncomfortable. At the same time, I’m exhausted. We need food and shelter for the night, otherwise, we won’t be in the right state of mind to accomplish what you need to be done.”

Halting his movement, Kylo stepped in front of Rey and began gingerly stroking his hands down her arms, clasping upon both of her hands. The gesture was soothing and affectionate and allowed herself to be pulled into his comforting embrace. Nuzzling against him, she breathed in his scent, her senses flooded with all things him. Basking in his warmth, she felt him drape his cloak around both of them, keeping the warmth secured there. Pressing her cheek against his chest, she felt its steady rise and fall as he breathed and was soothed by the rhythm of his heart.

“We could find Greymane Manor?” he suggested, grazing a free hand through her hair. “That’s where the royal family lived. It’s separate from the main part of the city, perhaps it won’t be in as bad of shape?”

“I like the sound of that,” Rey said, giving his body a gentle squeeze.

“Then you can sleep like a queen,” Kylo suggested. His hearty laugh rumbled through his chest, and she couldn’t help but laugh in return.

“Indeed. Queen for a night. Will you be my king?” Rey asked slyly, pulling back from his embrace. She gazed up at his face to gauge his reaction: he didn’t disappoint. Suddenly he looked quite noble, jutting his chin up just so.

“I’d be delighted, my queen.” He dipped his head closer to hers and kissed her tenderly, ending it even before it had a chance to truly begin.

Rey pressed her lips together, absently wishing she hadn’t wanted the kiss to last longer. Instead, she loosened her grip on Kylo’s body and reluctantly pulled away from him, quickly wrapping her cloak tighter around her body, savoring whatever heat she could.

“I believe I remember the way to the manor,” he suggested, with a subtle tilt of his head. “Follow me.”

After meandering their way through a seemingly endless maze of streets, they reached the edge of town. A winding cobblestone path made its way up a hill to a rather impressive looking structure, which Rey had assumed was their final destination. She was instantly grateful that Kylo had suggested it. The manor’s design was similar to the buildings in the main part of the city but somehow seemed significantly more opulent. Overgrown ivy wound its way around the sides, and large rosebushes with vibrant red blooms magnificently contrasted to the natural tones of the manor itself.

When they reached the front door, they discovered the latch had rusted and formed a tight seal, preventing them from entering. Kylo encouraged Rey to step back. With a swift swipe from one of his blades, the latch clattered to the ground. Opening the door caused it to creak and groan from misuse.

Moonlight streamed through impressively tall, stained glass windows, reflecting a rainbow of light over wooden beams that crossed overhead. Rey felt drawn in, mouth agape, as she gazed in wonder. Kylo murmured something about finding stables for their mounts and Rey absently agreed, hardly able to tear her gaze from the beautiful sight in front of her.

She bumped into a low table, looking down she saw what hindered her movement. She noted the table held a candlestick with an elaborate silver holder, engraved with delicate vines and rosettes. It was oddly reminiscent of the landscaping outside the house. Conjuring a small fireball, she lit the candle and picked it up, while carrying it around she inspected the room.

Dust coated many of the exposed surfaces, and she could tell the rooms had been neglected. At the same time, it was as if the place had been preserved against whatever darkness had consumed the rest of the town. Rey was in awe of the wall of portraits, proudly showcasing what she could only assume was generations of the royal family.

She noticed that there were sheets covering some of the larger pieces, withdrawing the covers she discovered an array of furnishings. All the furniture she found was of the finest quality, made of carved woods and elegantly twisted metals, adorned with lush fabrics and sturdily built to last.

Along the way, she lit whatever candles she found, gradually illuminating their temporary home. The more that was revealed to her, the more comfortable she felt. One day, she’d like to own a place of her own. Perhaps not as magnificent and opulent as this one, but something special. Something she could return to at the end of a long day and simply relax.

Kylo returned with an armful of fresh clams just as Rey had finished building a fire in a nearby fireplace. She settled against a chaise lounger, warming herself and watching Kylo as he cooked. It was genuinely touching how he so readily provided for her. Her mind began to drift again as she tracked Kylo's movements. Every gesture he made seemed significant, no matter how small.

The glow from the firelight softened his features, making him appear all the more alluring. She felt a strong desire to reach out and touch him again. To memorize all the curves and planes that made up his body. To stroke her fingers through his hair. It was unexpected how much her vision of him had changed over the time they had spent together. She had found him attractive from the beginning, but now he was positively irresistible. Perhaps it was drowsiness taking over, making her think things she shouldn’t. She knew, deep down, that such carnal desires should be ignored.

Continuing her vigil over her companion, she watched Kylo withdraw a dagger from his belt and pry open one of the cooked clams. Hooking the blade beneath the meat, he loosened it from the shell without completely removing it. Drawing to his knees, he made his way over to where Rey was sitting. She swung her legs around the edge of the chaise, sitting up properly and leaned forward to meet him.

He gently caught her chin with one hand, tilting it up slightly as he brought the clamshell up to her lips with the other. She couldn't help but moan the moment the clam’s meat touched her tongue. He had somehow managed to season it without her being aware and the meat tasted smoky and spicy. She had never recalled tasting clams quite like that before, and she told him as much. He smiled shyly, gathering several more of the cooked clams and presenting them to her. Both ate more than their fair share until they were equally full and satisfied.

The fire was slowly dying out as waves of sleepiness came over Rey. She knew she needed to find a bed sooner rather than later. She had slept in uncomfortable locations before - not that the chaise she reclined on was uncomfortable per se, but she knew she’d rest better if she were in a bed. She had caught Kylo nodding off more than once, realizing he was just as exhausted as she was, if not then more. She heard him muttering multiple times under his breath, knowing somehow his demon must be tormenting him. If only she knew why? Did she want to know? The longer she spent pondering, the more she became too tired to care.

Kylo had been sitting on the floor, leaning against the chaise where she sat. She gave into impulse and reached out to stroke his hair. It amazed her how he had managed to keep it so thick and full despite its length. _Must be good genetics_ , she mused thoughtfully. Now aware of shamelessly petting his hair as if he were an animal in her drowsy state, she halted her movement, resting her hands on his shoulders instead. He reached up unexpectantly and took her hands carefully with his.

“You didn’t have to stop, that felt nice,” he uttered sleepily, rolling his head to the side and resting it against her lap.

“Oh well, I wasn’t even aware I was doing it until I realized how ridiculous it must be. I’m glad it wasn’t bothering you.”

Rey released Kylos hands, stretching as she yawned. At this point, she could hardly keep her eyes open and it was almost painful to prolong the inevitable and not succumb to sleep.

“You can touch me as much as you like, dala’surfal.” he confessed softly. “I’m yours to do with as you please.”

“Mmm, you must be tired to admit that,” she teased, leaning down and kissing him.

“Perhaps,” he whispered, raising a hand to stroke her cheek.

“We need to go to bed,” she said, choosing to ignore his comment. “Will you join your queen and keep her warm on this cold, cold night?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” he admitted readily, shifting forwards before bracing himself against the chaise to stand.

Taking her by surprise he scooped her up into his arms in an effort to carry her. Rey quickly draped her arms around his shoulders to steady herself, even though she knew he held her firmly and wouldn’t let her fall.

“Which way to the bedroom?” he inquired, glancing down at her.

“Straight ahead, down the hall and the third door on the left. We should put out all these candles first though, don’t want to risk the place burning down while we sleep.”

“Good point,” he agreed, setting her down to her feet.

He waited patiently as she walked around the room, blowing out each and every candle. Saving one, she used it to carry down the hallway as they made their way to the bedroom. Reaching for his hand, she guided him through the rooms, pausing only when she made it to the bedside. Setting the candle on the bedside table she watched Kylo carefully cross around to the other side of the bed.

She began to loosen the ribbons that held the top of her dress together, drawing it down her arms and folding it carefully before setting it on a nearby chair. She removed her outer skirt and gave it the same treatment, smoothing her hands over the plain, white linen dress she wore beneath her finer clothing. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she removed her boots, setting them next to the chair that held her dress. Kylo seemed to be doing much the same thing, removing his bulkier pieces of armor like his boots, belt, shoulder and arm guards.

Suddenly she felt quite shy at the idea of laying with him. Knowing how exhausted they both were, and how much of a gentleman Kylo was, she had no fear of anything happening between them that went beyond sleeping. At the same time, she couldn't remember when she last slept with a man who she hadn’t been intimate with. The bed was ridiculously large though, and so it wasn’t as if they’d be in each other's laps. She had nothing to worry about, and so she ceased her hesitation and blew out the candle.

Gently throwing back the covers, she climbed in. Stretching out her body, she sighed contentedly. Somehow, this bed was even _more_ comfortable than the one she slept in the previous two nights and realized how quickly she was becoming spoiled. She felt the bed shift as Kylo climbed in on the opposite side, scooting inwards till his body met hers. He laid on his side, guiding her to lay back against him. Carefully pulling the covers around them, as he finished by draping his arms around her protectively. He was so warm, and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so safe. Lightly clutching his arms, she felt him press a soft kiss to her temple, before the world around her faded away and she drifted to sleep.

The next morning, she was greeted by the sound waves crashing upon the ocean shore. Seagulls called a rhythmic song akin to laughter. Rolling to her back she reached out, opening her eyes only when she realized Kylo’s side of the bed was empty. Her companion had already risen before her and moved on.

A part of her had wished she could have woken with him. Shared more kisses and cuddles. Perhaps maybe even something more? Not that it was expected, or desired by any means… although it _had_ been a while for her. Ok, who was she fooling? _Of course_ , it was desired.

Sighing to herself, she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, gingerly making it before she got dressed. Combing her hair she realized she'd need to bathe again soon. Of course, if Kylo found out the truth about her it wouldn't matter if she were dirty or clean: she would likely be _dead_.

Stepping out of the bedroom she was greeted by a sweet scent of freshly baked bread. Guided by her nose she wandered through the rooms until she entered what appeared to be a kitchen. She saw Kylo slicing the loaf of bread she had been smelling and couldn't help but smile.

“You baked some bread?” She questioned as if it wasn't obvious.

“Yes. I hope you don't mind. I raided their cupboards in hopes of finding some dry goods that were still good. I found some yeast, flour, and sugar along with a jar of honey. Are you hungry? I baked several loaves that we could take with us when we venture out.”

He drizzled some honey over a piece he just cut and approached her, gently feeding her a bite. She hummed with satisfaction as she chewed the still-warm bread. He gave her the rest of the piece before turning and taking a piece for himself.

“How did you become such a good chef?” Rey asked before indulging in another bite.

“My mother taught me when I was a boy. It's one of the most useful skills I know,” he confessed, nodding with satisfaction as he took a bite.

“She must have been some lady,” Rey suggested, reaching down for another piece.

“Indeed. She still is, as far as I know.”

“When was the last time you saw her?” Rey asked, noticing Kylo flinch as if he'd been struck. Instantly she regretted asking.

“It's been centuries…” he admitted, shoving another piece of bread into his mouth as if not wanting to say anything else.

“I can relate. I don't remember how long it’s been since I last saw my family. It seems that embracing darkness turns everyone away.” Rey approached Kylo, reaching out to take his hand. “But it doesn't have to.”

“No, it doesn't,” he agreed, offering a bittersweet smile and giving her hand a squeeze.

“We should move if we're gonna find your target,” Rey suggested, unwilling to say her own name out loud again.

“We should. But first…” Kylo uttered, capturing Rey's waist he pulled her close. Reaching up to cradle her face, he leaned in and kissed her soundly, licking at the corner of her mouth as he drew back. “Mmm...you taste like honey. I needed a little sweetness in my life.”

Rey giggled, standing on tiptoe to kiss the tip of his nose. “Enough of that, you old sap. Let's get going, or we'll never leave.”

“Hey...who are you calling old?” He asked, following closely on her heels as she sauntered off.

After securing the doors to the manor as best as they could, the pair collected their mounts from a stable just outside the main entrance. Upon mounting them, they began to ascend to the skies when Rey's dragon let out a troubling roar. Wasting no time, Rey landed, quickly dismounting and catering to her dragons needs.

“What is it, boy?” She asked, worriedly stroking along its scaly neck.

The dragon attempted to flex its wings but again roared in pain as it couldn't fully extend one of them. Rey began whispering words of comfort as she inspected the injured wing.

“I believe your dragon must have pulled a muscle in its wing somehow,” Kylo explained, feeling along the creature's wing carefully before locating the problem area on one of its shoulder joints.

“The winds were particularly bad last night when we were landing. He must have done it then, but hadn't had the chance to notice it until now,” Rey theorized, continuing to caress the injured wing and comforting the dragon with soothing words.

“It would appear we must travel by foot then. We cannot risk further injuring your dragon,” Kylo suggested, stroking a hand along its back.

“I believe so. Since we know this location is safe, should we leave him here?” Rey anxiously asked, cradling her dragon’s head in her arms.

“He should be fine, yes. He just needs rest. We'll return for him in the evening. Meanwhile, let's keep my bat around, just in case we need to make a hasty retreat. He's only used to carrying me, but you're light enough, it shouldn't be an issue.”

Rey nodded in agreement, carefully leading her dragon back to the stable and gently reassuring it that she'd return. While she was settling the dragon, Kylo had made good use of his time and caught a few fish from the waters nearby. Rey attempted to feed them to her dragon, but it only picked at the fish pitifully before lowering its head to rest.

“He'll be fine,” Kylo soothed, giving Rey a side hug and kissing her forehead. “We just pushed him too hard yesterday. That's my fault.”

“I'm as much to blame, too. Let's get going so he can rest undisturbed,” Rey encouraged, casting a final glance at her sleeping dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shout outs - my beta has gone above and beyond, helping me yet again defeat my inner demons that keep making me doubt my ability to write. Nite0wl29, I don't know what I'd do without you. You are a true blessing. Thank you for your patience and support. Much love to you, sweetheart. Thanks also to my amazing WoW babes, SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714. You ladies keep me going <3
> 
> Thank you also, dear reader, for joining me on this journey with our beloved elven couple. I'd love to hear from you all, either here or on Tumblr. I'm WinglessOne there, too! Until next we meet <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Potential trigger warning**  
>  Kylo and Rey interact with undead creatures in this chapter, it could be traumatic for those who are uncomfortable with horror scenarios. If you do not like walking corpses (think zombies) then this chapter is _not_ for you.

 

The walk through Gilneas wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the evening before. A new day brought with it warmer weather as the sun began its ascent to the heavens above. Rey and Kylo walked hand in hand, his felbat trailing close behind. They chatted quietly among themselves, trying to keep their voices low out of respect for those who had fallen in the once-mighty city.

The plains outside the city were rocky, with sporadic trees showing signs of what was to come ahead. The further they walked, the more apparent the distant treeline of Silverpine Forest became.

Although the land was eerily devoid of humanoid life elk, foxes, and herds of sheep could be seen roaming about. The occasional bird or butterfly fluttered by as well. Rey was delighted to see more of the crimson roses she spotted out of Greymane manor, as it broke up the rather blase color palette of greens, grays, and browns that seemed to exist in the countryside.

Rey became aware of the grounds showing signs of a bitter battle that once occurred there. She knew that they must have reached the Forsaken Front, and it left her feeling numb. The energy surrounding this particular stretch of land held more pain and loss than that of the city of Gilneas itself. She found it difficult to maintain the conversation she was having with Kylo, and instead opted to remain silent.

The front stretched on for miles, with no end in sight. Scorch marks and arrows littered the ground, and weather-beaten campsites were scattered about. Plague tanks and cannons had been left behind, polluting the ground with war paraphernalia. Vines began to creep their way around the area, as if nature were attempting to reclaim the space, erasing the scars of battle.

“You're awfully quiet, are you okay?” Kylo asked softly.

“I'm fine. Just a little...shocked? Disturbed? I'm not sure what word would suffice.” Rey confessed with a sigh as they continued to walk.

“War is never easy to face. Whether or not the evidence remains, as it has at this battle site, it will always bother those whose hearts are pure.” Kylo explained, rubbing circles into Rey's hand with his thumb. “Longing for peace is only natural, but when faced with such harsh realities, it makes it seem impossible for peace to ever exist.”

“Yes...exactly. It just really makes me question the times I charged head first into battle without care.” Rey sighed heavily, her shoulders sinking with the weight of her guilt. “Standing aside my fellow Horde comrades, I didn't even care who I targeted with my curses and spells. I went about it all blindly, claiming countless lives because somehow... it was justified?”

Kylo nodded in understanding.”It's the times we live in, my dear. There's no way to sugar coat it. We become blind to it because we are no longer sensitive to it.”

The weight of it all suddenly struck Rey, as if she had been dealt a physical blow. Tears streamed down her face, and she absently wiped them with the sleeve of her shirt. She kept her sobs as quiet as possible, as not to bother Kylo with the pain she felt. She was certain he knew, but out of kindness, he didn't press her to enlighten more on what she was experiencing.

Rey forced herself to breathe more calmly as she and Kylo carefully climbed over the broken gates and excluded the city. Evidence of cannon blasts was more apparent here as Rey observed the crumbling wall that had failed to protect the people of Gilneas.

The vile Forsaken had left even more of an impact on the land. Rey immediately began to question her allegiance. Why were blood elves a part of the Horde to begin with? The methods and motives of the other Horde races were cruel and uncivilized. They were so shameless in the endless crusades of destruction, for seemingly no reason at all beyond wiping out the Alliance forces.

It dawned on her that every step she took was like a step closer to death. The ever raging war on Azeroth was to blame. Just what had made her think it was okay to be so destructive? To call upon so many demons to wipe out countless lives? No wonder Lord Illidan had targeted her. She deserved to die for her war crimes and exploiting countless demons. It almost seemed merciful to die at the hands of a demon hunter.

Rey began to ponder the meaning of it all. She had already lived out several lifetimes worth of time, relative to the other humanoid races on Azeroth. Though she never truly loved anyone, she had known companionship with her friends, and most recently with Kylo. A wave of calmness swept over her as she accepted her fate.

If she were to die, she would embrace it completely. The forest surrounding them was peaceful, the canopies from the pine trees provided shelter from the otherwise blinding sun. There appeared to be no threats nearby. Amazingly, they hadn't been sighted by anyone. All was well with the world, and so it seemed like it was a good day to die. She felt at peace, surrounded by nature.

“Kylo, I need to come clean with you.” She began, her voice strong and clear. She knew what she needed to do.

“Oh?” He asked, regarding her thoughtfully as they continued along the road.

“Yes. I've been thinking about it, and if I'm to die today, I'm doing so with a clean conscious. My life has been good, despite-” Rey explained, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

“Hey...hey hey hey...slow down, sweetheart,” he interrupted, stopping her in her tracks. “No one is dying today,” he soothed, reaching out to stroke her cheek. His hand was so warm there, and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. Why did he have to be so _gentle_?

At that moment, a strange sound resounded in the air. It was a sharp _twang_ as if something had been pulled. It was then when Rey noticed the undead guard standing some distance down the road.

Ill-fitting armor hung from a half rotten walking corpse, bits of bone exposed. A subtle breeze from downwind wafted in the unsavory odor of the once living human in question. Rey had tolerated the Forsaken before now, but at this point she absolutely loathed them. She watched as he notched another arrow into his bow. He was aiming directly at Kylo's head. The first arrow missed Kylo just barely - a warning shot, perhaps? It had soared over his shoulder and landed somewhere behind Rey.

Kylo turned, just as the second arrow flew towards its mark, and he caught it with ease, snapping it before tossing it to the ground. Rey gasped, bracing herself against Kylo's arm as what had started as simply one undead attacker turned to three. Three more charged forwards, with swords raised and shields at the ready as they approached Kylo.

“They have _terrible_ timing,” Kylo muttered with a frown, pulling his warglaives off his back. He surged towards his attackers, his body lit aflame as he quickly dispatched with the archer that had shot at him.

On impulse and having felt an overbearing need to help Kylo, Rey summoned her imp. Dotting a few curses on the guards, her imp joined the attack by shooting fire blasts.

“ _Stay back_!” He shouted over his shoulder at Rey. “This isn't your fight.”

One of the guards must have noticed his distraction as he spoke to Rey, and stabbed his blade into Kylo's ribs. Kylo grunted with pain, leaping back. Then the transformation began. Rey knew what this meant. By instinct, Kylo was unleashing his inner demon.

Kylo's body grew and became thicker with his musculature. His skin darkened to deep indigo, making his bold green fel tattoos appear to glow more vibrantly in contrast. A pair of bat-like, webbed wings sprung from his back and he used them to fly up several feet, reassessing the threat. Though several of the guards lay dead already, in the distance Rey saw eight more guards making a swift approach in attack formation.

An abomination trailed behind the guards, making Rey's stomach churn anew with her anxiety. The behemoth of a creature was as large as it was repulsive. Created in labs by twisted undead apothecaries, monsters who were patched together with remains of humanoid creatures. Their crude stitches barely held together drooping features, and they were virtually mindless, only carrying out the tasks that were given to them, having very little free will.

Rey reminded herself that with Kylo's demon unleashed that the threat would be eliminated much quicker. She also noticed the wound on his side was rapidly healing. Crouching nearby on the ground next to Kylo's felbat, she held her imp in her arms. She had seen Kylo fight before, so she knew how agile and efficient he was. When his demon began fighting, it was quite a vision to behold, witnessing it tear through the guards as if they were insignificant fleas.

It was almost satisfying, in fact, as she considered all the destruction the Forsaken had wrought upon the people of Gilneas. With every guard that fell, Rey witnessed the strange mist of energy that hung in the air that Kylo's demon absorbed into his body. The energy seemed to invigorate it, further fueling the battle.

Once all the guards were dead, he faced off against the abomination. Tossing aside his blades, he crouched down. Reaching into the abominations open chest cavity, he withdrew some of its entrails and flung them aside. This caused the abomination to become disoriented and flail about haphazardly. Launching into the air with a mighty downbeat of his wings, Kylo flew behind the abomination, grasping upon its thick neck and breaking it with a sickening crack. The behemoth of a creature fell to the ground, joining its fallen comrades.

With all threats eliminated, Rey assumed Kylo would reclaim his body and they'd continue on their way. She sat her imp on the ground and stood. Kylo's demon set its sights on her then, flying over to where it was just a few feet in front of her, landing quietly on the ground. Its wings folded behind it and it took several slow, deliberate steps towards Rey.

She studied the demon then, amazed at how truly unique and _attractive_ it was. Craning her neck as she looked up at it, she guessed it had to have been at least nine or ten feet tall. The demon maintained Kylo's features, although they were proportionate with its new size. She supposed that made sense, as it was in Kylo's body, to begin with, and therefore would resemble him as its host.

The demon crouched down on bended knee in front of Rey, in an effort to be more at eye level with her. It seemed to be assessing her as much as she was it. Rey's heart thundered in her chest, and she swallowed nervously. She managed a smile, reaching out and resting a hand on its arm. The demon recoiled slightly and looked at Rey's hand as if shocked by her gesture.

“Hey there, big guy. It's okay. You know me.” She soothed, feeling so small and insignificant, yet standing firm. She wouldn't allow the demon to intimidate her in any way and knew it wasn't a threat.

“You're right, I _do_ know you.” It’s gravelly voice rumbled deeply as it spoke. “Hello, _Rey_.”

Upon hearing her true name spoken by the demon, her mouth dropped in shock. The demon grinned wickedly as if it were a cat who just caught a mouse.

“How do you...does Kylo…?” She managed, stuttering out her words.

“You are a pretty little thing, aren't you?” It asked, carefully lifting her chin with a clawed finger, inspecting her thoroughly. It hummed appreciatively, revealing its sharp, pointed teeth as it’s smile broadened. “You're so _powerful_. No wonder all those demons so readily heed your beck and call.”

Its body began to tremble then, a grimace upon his face indicating discomfort. She could only assume it was Kylo actively fighting back to regain control of his body.

“I _will_ see you again.” the demon grunted out, bracing himself with a hand on the ground. “Soon,” it exclaimed, looking at Rey a final time and leaving her confused as his body shrank down and Kylo regained his elven form.

Kylo seemed disoriented at first, clawed hands scratching the ground in front of him as he braced himself before standing again. Rey sighed in relief as he looked over at her.

“Are you okay?” He questioned, his voice once again its normal timbre and no longer the gravely, deep tone of his demon.

“I’m fine, thank you. But what about you? You were stabbed! Are _you_ okay?” Rey asked, leaning in to inspect his once-wounded side. All that remained was a thick scar in the early stages of healing. There was some dark bruising around it, but nothing as severe as she had imagined it would be.

“You needn’t worry about me, dalah'surfal. My demon took care of that. It’s rather efficient. I am somewhat concerned at how long it took me to regain control once the battle was over. Was it talking to you?” Kylo queried, walking away as he retrieved his warglaives that his demon had tossed aside.

“Yes, we spoke briefly - but you aren’t aware of what the demon said?” Rey questioned, feeling hopeful that perhaps Kylo didn’t know the truth that the demon had recognized her immediately.

“My demon rarely speaks whenever it is out. It seemed to have quite a bit to tell you. I hope it didn’t bother you too much.”

“No...not at all,” Rey said, heaving a sigh of relief, lunging forwards to take him into her arms.

“Oh!” Kylo exclaimed in surprise, hesitating before wrapping his arms around her as well. “I guess it really _didn’t_ bother you. Should I be worried by your response then?”

“Don’t mind me. I’m just happy you’re ok.” Rey confessed. “That was quite a little fight you had there.”

“I’ve had worse, believe me.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Rey uttered, nuzzling against Kylo as she held him. He lovingly stroked her hair, making her sigh contentedly.

“We should start moving again before word gets out about our little skirmish and more return. It isn’t safe for me to stay put for long in enemy territory.” Kylo admitted reluctantly.

Remembering one of their earlier conversations, Rey pulled back slightly, looking up at Kylo.

“You aren’t _my_ enemy.” She whispered, standing on tiptoe and kissing him tenderly.

He leaned into the kiss, making her moan in response as he cradled the back of her head. Their kiss deepened, and Rey clung to him, loving the way he felt in her arms. Pressing her body more firmly against his, she suddenly wished they weren't standing in the middle of the woods.

“Careful, sweetheart,” he uttered huskily upon breaking their kiss. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“My apologies, my Lord. It won't happen again,” she replied breathlessly.

“Perhaps it _should_ , just...not here.”

The pair reluctantly separated, casting a final glance at the slain attackers and then resumed their walking. Rey began to ramble awkwardly, in an effort to shake the lingering thoughts that remained from their steamy moment. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted someone so desperately. The fact that Kylo even suggested that it _should_ happen left her aching with need.

Rey became aware that Kylo was no longer at her side. Halting her movement she glanced around nervously, wondering how it was possible for him to simply disappear. It was then that she spotted a pair of patrolling undead guards.

“My lady.” One of them greeted her. “We had heard there was a demon hunter attack in the area, and we noticed you are walking around with a felbat. Aren't those the preferred mounts of demon hunters?”

The second guard grunted in agreement. Rey nearly wretched when she noticed he was lacking a lower jaw and his tongue was hanging loosely from his half-rotted face.

“Yes, well…” she began slowly, thinking fast on her feet. She glanced down at her imp and smiled, feeling suddenly inspired by her tiny demon companion.

“There _was_ a demon hunter. I banished him, and kept his felbat as a trophy.” She explained confidently, raising her head as if feeling accomplished.

“You must be an incredibly powerful warlock to accomplish that. You deserve that trophy of yours.” The one determined, looking upon Rey with an expression of complete and utter awe.

“Indeed,” Rey stated plainly, looking over to the felbat and stroking its muzzle.

“Carry on, warlock. You are truly an asset to the Horde. Dark Lady watches over you,” the guard complimented, crossing his arms over his chest in salute. His mute companion did the same, and Rey nodded in response. She heaved a sigh of relief as they walked away, having thoroughly believed her lie.

Rey continued to nervously pet Kylo's mount, glancing around. Kylo re-appeared shortly after the guards had left, standing behind her a short distance away. He was chuckling lowly as he made his approach.

“What's so funny?” Rey asked, putting a hand on her hip. “More importantly, how in the _hell_ did you just disappear?”

“The fact that you think you could _banish_ me. Clever thought though. They bought it.” Kylo exclaimed, leaning over to kiss Rey's forehead.

“And as for how I ‘disappeared’,” he stated, making a quotation gesture in the air, “I simply shadowmelded. It's an ability that all night elves possess. I didn't disappear so much as I faded into the shadows. It's saved my skin more times than I can count.”

“I'll have to remember you can do that in the future,” Rey uttered, shaking her head.

Absently, she wondered if he had done that around her before and she was completely unaware. What could be have seen? Hopefully nothing. Perhaps she was overthinking.

“Relax, sweetheart. This is the first time I've done it around you. I just didn't feel like fighting again.” He uttered soothingly, as if in direct response to her thought. “Let's get off the main road and try our luck wandering through the trees. We should eat some too. Would you care for some more bread?”

“I _am_ a little hungry,” Rey confessed, taking Kylo's hand as he offered it. She followed him as he led her deep into the woods, the darkness of the unknown enveloping them with every step they took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the demon knows...does that mean Kylo knows too or does he simply suspect? That demon was totally crushing hard on her too, goodness. I'm hoping that wasn't too action packed for you guys - my beta reassured me that it wasn't, so here's hoping you agree! As always, thank you for reading. I appreciate any thoughts or questions you might wish to voice. It truly keeps me going.
> 
> Incidentally, I rather do like the forsaken and Lady Sylvanas. I don't agree with some of their methods though, so for the sake of storytelling I exploited that fact to leave Rey vunerable and question her place in everything. I'm hoping their role in this story served its purpose. 
> 
> Shout out to my sweet beta niteOwl29, and my lovely WoW ladies, SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714. You ladies rock my socks. Thanks for being so amazing. <3


	12. Chapter 12

After a hearty lunch of bread and some plump ripe berries that Rey had picked along the way to Lake Lordamere, she and Kylo resumed their trek through the woods to Undercity. They chose to remain closer to the lake, as it offered the most protection from the patrolling Forsaken guards and any other unfriendly creatures that might consider attacking them. They passed a few bears and wolves, which Kylo quickly disposed of. Aside from the few bumps along the way, everything seemed quite peaceful.

A gentle breeze stirred through the trees, causing the waters on the lake to ripple. Waves lapped on the shore, and Rey felt the urge to dive in for a swim. She could hardly resist a lake on a warm peaceful day such as this, but she knew it was folly to prolong their journey any longer than she already had. Musing over her memories from her time spent with Kylo, she treasured every moment spent with him and was grateful for his companionship. Even if it was all a lie.

“Do you remember our first quest together?” Kylo randomly asked, throwing Rey off guard and breaking the silence.

“Where we retrieved the na’aru youngling for Khadgar?” Rey exclaimed thoughtfully. “How could I forget? I’m sure he must have been appreciative to receive it.” 

“Oh yes, he was quite pleased with our success. I was curious about something else regarding that quest, however,” he hesitated as if he was about to present a question that he didn’t want to hear the answer to.

Rey sighed, glancing over at her companion. “What are you curious about, Kylo?”

“When you freed me from that crystal trap...why didn’t you just leave me?” He asked nervously.

“Leaving you wouldn’t have been the right thing to do,” Rey explained, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ve heard what the wardens did to you and your kind. It was wrong of them then, and whoever left the trap at those ruins clearly had it in for the Illidari. I couldn’t justify seeing you trapped in stasis for an undetermined amount of time, because who else would have known you were there? Who else could have freed you?”

Kylo shook his head, huffing in response. “Who indeed? Something else has been bothering me though.”

Again he hesitated, and Rey wondered where he was going with this. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, quivering with anticipation and what his next question might be.

“Was that _truly_ the most powerful demon you’ve ever summoned before?” He queried.

Rey’s breath hitched at the question. He had to have known the truth. A novice warlock wouldn’t have the power to summon a doomguard. She had done so on impulse without even considering the consequences. Her only thought at the time was that she couldn’t leave him trapped. Kylo had been too much of a mystery to her then, and she was far too intrigued by him to have thought over it rationally. She couldn’t have left things to chance then, and at the time she had assumed that her actions were justified, claiming it was beginners luck when she nearly gave herself away.

When she’d met his demon earlier, it had called her by name. It was bolder than Kylo for doing so. After all this time it was clear that Kylo knew who she was, and now he was looking for clarification. Was this the end, or was she simply overthinking it? She fumbled nervously over her words, uncertain what to say next. Releasing Kylo’s hand, she gathered and raised her skirts somewhat and took several hasty steps over some boulders. She hoped it appeared as if she were eager to move forward as opposed to being actively filled with dread.

“Oh look,” she exclaimed, voice wavering somewhat. “Undercity is just beyond that ridge. I see the ruins of Lordaeran already. We’re nearly there.” She pointed at the crumbling structure in the near distance.

“Yep, that’s where it is.” She heard a familiar voice affirm.

_Wait. That wasn’t Kylo._

The person who had spoken lacked his velvety smoothness with slight demonic undertones. This voice was somewhat gruff but friendly. She could hear the smile that the speaker seemed to always wear coming through in his jovial words. It could only be...

“Finn?” Rey glanced over at her friend, along with her other friends Poe and Rose.

“Hey, Rey, we _thought_ that was you!” he exclaimed heartily, gesturing with an armor-plated hand. “We saw you lurking with this weird bat thing and talking to yourself, so we thought we’d come to say hello.”

“Talking to...myself…?” Rey asked, looking over to where Kylo had been and noticing he had vanished. She swallowed nervously, remembering the last time he had shadowmelded. He had done it again, so she knew he was lurking nearby. Finn had just called her by name.

“No, you idiot, she was talking to her imp. You remember that little guy don’t you?” Rose chimed in, bending down to pat the tiny demon on its head. The imp seemed to enjoy the affection, and performed a somersault for Rose, making her laugh with glee.

“Yeah, but why would the _imp_ care if she had made it to Undercity. It’s just a demon.” Finn chided, shaking his head distastefully. The long braided beard dangling from his chin moved with the gesture, its medallion tied at the end clanging against his armor.

“Have a little respect, man, this imp is like Rey’s child. She loves the thing.” Poe defended, resting his arm on Rey’s shoulder.

Rey nervously laughed in response. She had never been more grateful to see her friends, and yet they had sealed her fate because she knew that Kylo heard them. Not once, but _twice_ now they had called her by name. It wouldn’t be the last time they said it either, as they rarely called her by a nickname. The more she thought of it, Rose was the only one who actually _had_ a nickname for Rey. Then again, the two women had known each other longer than they had known the menfolk. 

Finn and Poe grew up together in Durotar and were practically inseparable. They might as well have been brothers, they were so closely bonded. They certainly regarded Rey as their sister, at times, and were quite protective of her. If only they knew what she was facing at this exact moment. Although it would be futile, she knew they would fight Kylo to the death if given the opportunity. She couldn’t risk losing them, though.

“Oh Rey, check this out!” Rose stated, shaking Rey from her reverie. Rey glanced down at her friend as she drew a mace with a shimmering blue stone on the hilt from her belt. “What do you think of my new mace?”

“It’s quite lovely, Rose.” Rey agreed, inspecting the weapon when it was presented to her. “Do you need me to enchant it for you?” 

“That would be fantastic, thank you!” She chimed appreciatively, practically jumping with enthusiasm. “Have you learned any new enchants?”

“A few, yes. And I know just what to put on it,” Rey said confidently, retrieving a shard and some shimmering dust from the satchel on her belt. She swung the mace into the air, creating a magical enchantment that had bubbled forth in a brilliant flash of blue light. It dissipated as quickly as it had grown. The mace now glimmered with a blue and purple aura as she handed it back to Rose with a smile.

“Oh perfect, first she has a shiny new mace and now it’s _enchanted_?” Finn asked bitterly. He jutted his nose to the air, looking away as if insulted by the weapon that his companion possessed.

“Shush, Finn, you’re just jealous cause you didn’t get that axe you wanted,” Rose stated as she reattached the mace to her belt. She stroked the hilt of the mace affectionately, her face beaming with pride.

“I’ll get it next time. Just you wait!” Finn exclaimed, shaking his finger. 

Rey knew deep down that Finn was merely jesting at any implied discomfort or displeasure. He and Rose seemed closer than ever, and it warmed her heart to see their playful relationship. They were an unlikely pair, but they made it work. Their synergy was top notch and they complimented one another beautifully. They always had each other's backs; he was the ever protective warrior, and she the priest to heal him whenever it was called for. 

“So what are you doing out here, Rey?” Poe chimed in, reminding Rey of his presence. 

Rey had been so focused on Finn and Rose, she nearly forgot he was there...not that his arm leaning against her shoulder wasn’t enough of an indication. Poe had often felt like the odd man out of the group. Being a hunter, Poe could readily leave Finn and Rose to themselves if he wanted. His pet was all he needed to survive on his own, much like Rey with her demon minions. He had always respected Rey as a warlock, given how similar they were in that fashion, and truly understood her relationship with her demons more than either Finn or Rose ever could.

“Well, uhm, I’ve been traveling quite a bit lately, and I fancied a walk in the forest. Wanted to stretch my legs a bit, you know. What are you guys up to?” Rey asked, quickly turning the attention to her friends.

“We were just leaving Undercity, actually. Rose wanted to collect some herbs down by the lake to make some new potions for us before we head up to Northerend. Want to come with us?” Poe explained, gesturing towards Rose whose smile beamed up at Rey upon being mentioned.

“No, thank you,” Rey uttered sadly, shaking her head as she spoke. “I’ve traveled so much lately. I’m tired, I just wanted to rest in the city.”

“Like anyone can rest in that mausoleum of a city?” Rose snorted. Undercity wasn’t the ideal stopping place for many members of the Horde; although, due to its convenient location they often ventured there regardless of how they felt about the city itself.

“ _Mausoleum_ , exactly! Exactly.” Finn concurred, nodding in agreement, folding his arms across his broad chest.

“No one sleeps better than the dead,” Rey stated dryly, forcing a laugh at Finn as she spoke. 

“Sounds like you need a vacation, Rey.” Poe sympathized, rubbing her back. Rey looked up at her friend, smiling appreciatively at the gesture. It was good to be around them all, and she appreciated the opportunity to say goodbye because it was exactly what she should be doing.

“Sure, a vacation would be nice. I’ll head out tomorrow, perhaps. I’ll go wherever the winds take me,” she explained, fighting back the tears that she could feel brimming her eyes at the mere mention of tomorrow. A day she’d likely never see.

“Hey, it’s ok. Get some rest. We’ll see you whenever you get back, okay? Don’t stay gone for too long. We miss you.” Poe exclaimed, taking her in his arms and giving her a friendly hug. She clung to him a beat longer than she normally would have, trying to remember how he felt in her arms. She turned towards Rose and Finn, giving them equally long hugs.

“Are you okay, pumpkin? You’re acting like this is the last time you’ll see us.” Rose asked softly when Rey released her from their embrace. Her face was etched with concern, and her expressively large blue eyes only made her seem all the more perturbed.

“Yes, of course, I’m fine. I’m just _really_ tired.” Rey choked out, quickly wiping the tears that spilled down her face, betraying her true emotions. She needed to be stronger in front of her friends, lest she gives them a reason to be alarmed. If only they knew who lurked nearby, watching their every movement and hanging onto every word.

“Get some sleep, Rey. Enjoy your vacation. We’ll see you soon.” Finn exclaimed, patting her on the shoulder. Rey watched with a sad smile as he and Rose held hands and walked away.

“Cool mount, by the way,” Poe said, offering her a half smile as he regarded the felbat before turning and making his leave.

Rey swallowed thickly, watching her friends walk away. “Thanks…” she muttered quietly, her voice cracking. She took several deep breaths as her friends continued on the path down the hill towards the lake. Bracing herself for the inevitable, she looked around cautiously, uncertain when or where Kylo would reappear.

“Looks like you have some very nice friends, _Rey_ ,” Kylo said, causing her to turn immediately at the sound of his voice. It bore no malice. She regarded him carefully, noting he had kept his warglaives on his back and was standing still, his arms folded over his chest. He looked down at her then, pacing towards her, smiling at her imp as it skipped forward to stand at his side.

“I...I can explain,” she admitted hastily. “I’ve been trying to tell you the truth for a while now, and I -”

“Shhh,” he said, resting a finger on her lips. “I already knew. Or at least, I had my suspicions.”

His confession left her at a loss for words. Her mind began to race at all the implications, and she thought about everything they had done over the duration of their time spent together. There had been warning signs that he knew, and for whatever reason she ignored them. She felt as though she had been dealt a heavy blow and was suddenly breathless. 

“Okay...but, how? For how long?” Rey asked once his hands fell to his side.

“When Lord Illidan sent me to search for you, he said, that based on what intel he had on you, that you’d be in that tavern in Dalaran. I was waiting for you. When you claimed to be someone else, I thought I’d take my chances just in case you were lying.” He explained calmly, folding his arms across his chest again.

“ _Intel_? What sort of intel?” Rey questioned, cocking her head to the side. She was shocked at the revelation that Illidan had intel on _her_.

“We’ve had someone tracking your movements for weeks now, as we take demon threats quite seriously. I’m one of Illidan’s most trusted hunters, and so he sent me to further assess the situation and determine how much of an actual threat you were. He told me to eliminate you if I felt you were out of control. The people of Azeroth need to be kept safe from the wrath of the Burning Legion. I have already explained this to you.”

Rey forced herself to breathe calmly, turning away from Kylo. She had been watched by someone for weeks, and yet she had never felt more alone. How was this possible? And now...knowing he had been waiting for her _all along_. She felt set up. _Betrayed_. The emotions surged through her and she was completely at a loss for what to say, or even how to act. She had fooled him, or so she thought, by claiming to be someone else, that much was true. But why hadn’t he come clean sooner? What was his assessment? Was his affection towards her all a ruse to get her to confess the truth?

“So what have you determined, _demon hunter_?” She questioned, spitting the title at him. She couldn’t face him. Not now.

“Isn’t it obvious, dalah’surfal?” He asked softly, closing the distance between them. He stroked her hair affectionately, brushing it aside and exposing one of her shoulders. “You are no threat. Even if you were, I couldn’t have kept myself from falling,” he admitted, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

Rey felt her heart thundering in her chest then. Had he just confessed that he was _falling in love_ with her? Was he truly feeling the same way she did or was this another trick? She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Turning her head to the side, she regarded him in her peripheral vision, still not willing to face him. He nuzzled affectionately against her, further adding to her confusion. Rey broke free from his embrace and took several steps away. 

“What was the point of all this? Do you realize what sort of a position you’ve put me in? I felt the need to lie to you in order to _survive_. I know what you’re capable of. I’ve seen your demon. I should feel _threatened_. If anything, I’m insulted by the very fact that you let this drag on for _so long_.”

“I understand,” Kylo uttered lowly. “I should have admitted to knowing the truth sooner. I shouldn’t have made the situation seem so dire. I don’t exactly have a lot of experience working with women, and you threw me off guard by your kindness and compassion.”

Rey turned to face him, anger burning in her eyes. “Oh, so my _kindness_ is to blame now? Do you know how many times I’ve had to remind myself that when you find out the truth that you’re going to _kill_ me? I want so desperately to love you and yet I’m terrified to let it happen.” She held her hands up to her head, digging her fingers into her hair. 

Taking several paces towards Kylo, she scoffed at him. His calmness at this moment further fueled her rage, and she couldn’t understand why it hurt to hate him as much as she did at this moment. She felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. It was a fate worse than death.

“You say I’m no threat. You have _no idea_ of what I’m capable of.” She seethed, jabbing a finger at his chest.

“Rey - “ he exclaimed, his words falling flat. 

She stomped away from him, pressing her hands against a nearby tree. Leaning forward slightly, she stared at the ground, noting the ferns that grew at the base of the tree, and the soft bed of silvery white pine needles that were scattered around her. She grunted out of frustration, smacking her palm against the rough bark of the tree.

“So...what now? You’re just going to let me go?” She apprehensively asked.

“Is that what you want?” He countered, making a silent approach.

“I...I don’t know what I want…,” she confessed, closing her eyes.

The silence enveloped them like the gentle breeze that stirred around them, and she sighed contentedly as she felt him caress her back with his knuckles. His touch was still able to make her melt inside, despite whatever rage she felt. Despite her boiling anger, she still loved him.

“Kylo…” she whispered, hanging her head.

“Yes, Rey?” He questioned.

She hesitated before answering, uncertain if she would say the right thing. 

“I don’t want whatever _this_ is to end,” she confessed, she chanced a glance over her shoulder at him.

“Neither do I,” he admitted with a subtle shake of his head.

“What do we do, then?” She asked, flexing her fingers against the bark of the tree.

Kylo took a deep breath then, clearly lost in thought. Rey moistened her lips as she anxiously waited, uncertain of what he might propose.

“Well, there’s no point in hanging around this place. It isn’t safe for me to be seen here. We should return to Greymane manor and check on your dragon, then take it from there,” he suggested.

Rey turned to face him then, eyeing him carefully. She was still uncertain whether or not it was a trick. He held his hand out to her expectantly, as he had countless times prior yet she stared as if it were the first time he had done it.

“Rey, please…” he uttered softly. “This isn’t a trick. I’m done with those. I’m just a man who has fallen head over heels for a woman and hopes that she might feel the same. I want to be with you. I should have said it sooner, but I couldn’t find the right time. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more honest with you from now on.”

He extended his palm out further in offering to her, flexing his fingers slightly.

“Promise?” She asked softly. He nodded in affirmation, lips parting as if to speak. Her hand trembled as she reached for his, tentatively clutching his hand. “No more lies - from _either_ of us.” 

“Agreed,” he promised, gently pulling her into his embrace.

A cool breeze stirred the pine needles around them, and Rey shivered against Kylo, clutching him closer in an effort to absorb more of his warmth. Glancing up she noticed dark clouds gathering above them. Not wanting to get caught in a rainstorm, she pulled away from Kylo and took several strides towards his mount. Sorting through the bags, she found the one she had left there and retrieved her cloak.

“We should get moving before it rains. I’ve had more than enough walking, let’s fly,” she encouraged, draping her cloak over her shoulders.

“The sooner we leave the better,” Kylo agreed, helping to settle her on the saddle of his mount. He put on his own cloak before climbing on behind her.

Rey glanced down at her imp who stared up at her from the ground below. 

“Sorry little guy, you gotta go.” She said, before releasing him back to the twisting nether. She felt Kylo draw his arms around her body as he reached for the reins to his felbat. Giving them a gentle tug, the pair ascended to the skies, heading south to return to Greymane Manor. Rey kept her eyes on the skies, hoping to outpace the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out now...and everything is somehow okay? How do you feel about that? What will happen when Kylo and Rey make it back to Greymane Manor?
> 
> Shout out to my amazing beta, nite0wl29 and my WoW ladies SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714. (Thanks for not reading ahead and spoiling yourself, sweetheart. You know I love you, Siri!)
> 
> Thank you, dear reader, for choosing this when there are so many countless other Reylo fics out there! I know it's a break from the norm but I'm hoping you all have enjoyed this journey as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


	13. Chapter 13

Rey and Kylo made their way with haste through Silverpine Forest. At first, it seemed like they actually had a chance of outflying the rain. It felt as if a magical barrier of some sort had been crossed when they flew beyond the broken wall of Gilneas, as the heavens then began to briefly open up.

The sun shone warmly in the vibrant cerulean sky. Seagulls flew about without a care in the world, their rhythmic call resounding through the air. It seemed the worst of the weather was left behind them, or so Rey had thought. All too soon, the sunlight began to fade and the early evening became shrouded by dark clouds.

Then came the spitting drops of rain. Rey hardly noticed it, till she saw water creating dark circles on Kylos leather arm guards. Pulling the hood of her cloak up in a futile attempt to keep her hair dry, she noticed the rainfall gradually becoming heavier as the minutes passed.

“Can’t this thing fly any faster?” Rey asked curtly.

“He’s going as fast as he can go, believe me. I want out of the rain, too.” Kylo grunted back.

As if to prove his point, he gave the reins a slight jerk and the bat chirped in discomfort. It shook its head, its wings beating down against the rain in the same steady rhythm it had during the entirety of their flight.

By the time they landed, both looked - and felt - like drowned rats. Kylo settled the felbat into the stall next to Rey’s dragon. Rey was pleased to see that her dragon’s condition had improved while they were gone. Any signs of injury were no longer apparent and the dragon flexed his wings excitedly at her approach. Caressing its long snout, she assured the dragon she’d get him more fish in the morning, provided the rains had ceased their downpour.

“I'll start us a fire if you wish to attempt to dry off,” Kylo suggested, gathering his hair in his hands and wringing it out. “Perhaps there are linens you can use somewhere to wipe away some of the excess moisture.”

“Good suggestion. I'll see you in a bit.” Rey exclaimed.

She instinctively approached him for a kiss, but thought better of it and turned on her heel to walk past him. The exit to the stables was blessedly covered and led to the main entrance of the manor. Rey looked over her shoulder before she walked out and kicked herself, wishing she hadn't. Kylo stood, his long hair draped over one of his shoulders. He had taken off his blindfold and was squeezing the rain from it. His eyes blazed with burning, bright green fel fire in an unexpectedly mesmerizing way. She tore her eyes away from his, as her gaze leisurely trailed over his body.

Water dripped over his exposed arms and torso, collecting in the grooves of his carved tattoos and trickling over taut, toned muscles. Rey's mouth went dry as she dared to look lower, noting his soaked leather pants left very little to the imagination. Her eyes widened minutely as she took in the outline of what promised to be something quite large and impressive, should she ever witness it fully exposed. She bit her lip at that thought, shifting her hips where she stood.

A shiver came over her, and she was aware that her own drenched body was in need of drying off. Forcing herself to walk away, she entered the manor, seeking out a candle to illuminate her path in the rapidly fading light of the day.

Once in the bedroom, she rested the candle on a bedside table, making her way to the built-in cupboards. Hastily opening the doors, she saw there were more fine clothes then she had ever owned in her lifetime. The last one she opened held spare linens. Blankets and what she had only assumed were towels were neatly folded in well-organized stacks.

She began to peel off her layers, uncertain where to lay them at first but more than eager to get out of her sopping garments. The towels she found were soft and absorbent, and though her skin was still cold and clammy at least she was dry. Ruffling the towel through her hair as best as she could, she walked into an adjoining room, pleased to see a large soaking tub. It was a rare sight; something only the richest could afford. _The Royal family lived here_ , she reminded herself, as she carefully draped her wet clothes over the edge of the tub.

Opting to forego fresh clothes, she retrieved a fine, white linen sheet from the cupboard and draped it around her body. She grabbed a second one, should Kylo have needed it and clutched it to her chest as she made her way out the room.

Kylo had built a delightfully warm fire, which Rey felt before she had even entered the room. Stepping lightly, she crossed the floor, noting where he had rested his weapons against the wall. His boots and leather armor were neatly arranged near the hearth, drying in the radiant heat from the fire.

He was sitting on a thick bear hide rug, his knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them; thoughtfully gazing into the blazing inferno. He was fully bare, as she had anticipated he would be, given he had no access to dry clothes.

Rey greedily drank in his nude form, loving how his body was like a fine sculpture, chiseled in all the right places. Each muscle had been expertly honed over centuries of regular training and fighting. Although he bore many battle scars, none of it took away from his overall appearance. In the semi-darkness, Rey noticed his tattoos glowed; and they weren’t just on his shoulders, arms, chest, and back but that they also twisted around his hips and thighs.

Clearing her throat audibly, she made her presence known, and he turned his head to regard her. Kylo graced her with his signature, heartwarming, lopsided smile. Rey was pleased he hadn't replaced his blindfold, as she felt it was wholly unnecessary and hid his handsome face.

Shaking out the blanket she carried in an effort to quickly unfold it, she draped it around his shoulders. Kylo murmured his appreciation, closing his eyes and leaning into her. Rey curled against his side, grateful for the nearby fire to further warm and dry them both. The steady crackling of the flames licking at the logs enhanced the ambient stillness of the moment as silence lingered between them. But it no longer bothered Rey. For the first time in a while, she felt like she could breathe. She felt a certain sense of freedom now that the truth was out about...well... _everything._

In her mind, their conversation played on a loop. The parts that stood out the most were not of Kylo admitting that he had known the truth all along, nor of his assessment that she wasn’t a threat. No. The part she focused the most on was how he had admitted he'd fallen for her and hoped that she felt the same.

“Kylo?” She softly queried.

“Hmmm?” He lazily acknowledged, clearly still captivated by the fire.

“I've been thinking about our conversation from a few hours ago.” Rey began slowly.

“What about it?” Kylo asked quizzically, repositioning himself as if to hide the fact that he was suddenly on edge.

“You mentioned that you were falling in love with me. Was that true, or was it a cruel joke?” She asked, keeping her tone light.

Kylo tucked his legs to the side away from Rey. The blanket she had wrapped around him hung open loosely. Reaching out with both hands, he affectionately caressed her cheeks. With unrelenting gentleness, he cradled the back of her head and leaned forward, his kiss a mere whisper against her lips. It was brief but tender, and it reminded her of their first kiss.

“Oh, Rey,” he sighed. “You have so thoroughly enchanted me with your magical ways. With you, I have found a kindred spirit in the darkness. You have calmed my inner demon in ways no one ever has. Whenever you touch me, my heart crumbles. You -”

“Kylo, my love,” Rey whispered, cutting him off before he drove into another litany of praise and devotion. “I don't want words right now.”

Rey reached up to caress his face, much as he had hers. Kylo sighed with content, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. Leaning in closer, Rey tenderly pressed kisses on his closed eyes before claiming his lips and kissing him slowly. He moaned her name as he pulled her even closer, and she practically sat in his lap. Their kiss deepened as Rey draped both arms around Kylo's neck, caressing his shoulders and upper back. Her head fell back and she moaned long and low, clutching at his hair as he peppered kisses along her jaw and down the column of her neck. He nibbled along her collarbone before pulling back, allowing a moment for them to catch their breath.

Kylo reached for her shoulders, tentatively he eased his hands beneath the edges of the blanket Rey had draped over herself. Rey watched with a heavy-lidded gaze as he slid the blanket from her shoulders. The fabric pooled around her slender form on the floor beneath them. He began to slowly trace his fingers over the curves and plains of her body.

With every stroke of his fingers, Rey's chest heaved with another long breath. His movements seemed to be guided by her sighs and moans. Whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot he would further lavish affection in that area. She could feel desire building within, a tingling sensation building in her core. She was practically panting with need the moment he began to kiss along the swell of her breasts. He tenderly cupped the curve of her ass as he continued exploring her with his lips.

Rey noticed that Kylo was gradually encouraging her to lay down and allowed him to guide her, settling her body as she finally laid against the lush fur hide rug. He knelt next to her then, the blanket around his body falling to the ground around him. At this point, she was dripping with her desire, her body vibrating with need. She felt she might burst if he was to continue with his agonizingly slow worshiping of her body.

Whispering his name, she felt him roll her body to the side so she faced the fire. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as he laid down on his side behind her, spooning her body against his. As he pulled her hips closer to his, she allowed him to angle her body as he needed it. Reaching between their bodies, he carefully spread her legs and teased at her opening with one of his knuckles, his thumb rubbing a circle over her clit.

“Please...be gentle,” she pleaded softly, as he rubbed the head of his cock against her glistening folds.

She felt a delicious fullness the moment he finally penetrated her, and they moaned in unison. Inch by inch, he eased deeper inside her, and when she felt like he couldn't possibly fill her anymore, he continued further. She had never been with someone who was quite so endowed, and she released a strangled sob at the pain she felt when his hips were pressed fully against her.

“Have I hurt you?” He asked breathlessly, immediately halting his movements.

“No, not at all. Just…” she allowed herself to focus more on the pleasure of the fullness as opposed to the pain. “Keep it slow.”

“I can do that,” he readily agreed, wrapping his arms around her torso.

Kylo nuzzled against Rey as he eased his hips back, kissing along her neck and shoulders while he thrust into her. Rey moaned again at the fullness, arching her back. Every time he thrust deep within, her body grew accustomed to the sensation. Reaching back, she clutched onto one of his horns as he gradually quickened his pace. Their moans and cries filled the air as Rey met him thrust for thrust.

It dawned on her that she had never made love with anyone like this before. Rey felt their connection in a wholly unique way as if Kylo wasn’t simply joined to her _body_ , but as if he were joined to her _soul_. They had ascended their lovemaking on a truly spiritual level, and her body vibrated at the very thought that she had an opportunity to be so completely unified with a single being.

Her orgasmic buildup was glorious, and the tingling sensation that had started earlier on was no longer focused on her core, but her whole body trembled with the need for release. Every cell in her body burst, with sporadic firework-like explosions from within. Her vision blurred and she felt as though she were no longer trapped in the darkness, wasting away in the world utterly alone. She had ascended to a being of light, and Kylo led her to that sacred place of acceptance and love.

Stretching out one of her arms, Rey dug her fingers into the fur of the rug beneath them, her body quaking as she found her release, and she sobbed out Kylo’s name as he slowed his movements. He enveloped her with his body as she continued to tremble against him, her face buried into the crook of his arm as she gradually came down from her high. Kylo tenderly caressed her hips, whispering comforting words of praise and devotion.

Begrudgingly easing herself away from his body, they both moaned at the loss of connection, albeit very briefly. Rey wanted Kylo to have his release and drew up shakily on her hands and knees, wiping the sweat from her brow as she encouraged Kylo to lay on his back. Resting back on her heels, she gently caressed his body, tracing her fingers over his tattoos and smiling as they pulsed brighter beneath her touch. Swinging one of her legs over his hips, she carefully aligned them, easing herself down on his cock till their hips met again. She watched with satisfaction as Kylo closed his eyes, moaning as he arched his back at the sensation.

One of his hands loosely captured her waist as the other caressed her thigh. She rode him slow and steady, in love with his every reaction to her movement. Just as her thighs felt like they might give out, he took over the movement, guiding her as he continued to rut against her. She could hardly keep her eyes opened, seeing stars as she lost herself to pleasure. Kylo clenched tighter to her waist, driving into her at a steady pace, making her toes curl. She felt the buildup of her second orgasm much quicker than the first, bracing herself against Kylo as she felt his muscles ripple beneath her touch.

Deep within she felt his cock twitch before he came, hot streams of his spend filling her. His orgasm triggered her own and together they shook, their cries of rapture echoing as they relished in the pleasure they brought one another. Gazing lovingly down at Kylo, Rey noticed he wore an expression of pure bliss, his features fully relaxed with a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. Tenderly caressing her waist, he gently pulled her down till she laid against him. Rey nuzzled against him before resting her head against his chest, listening to the thundering of his heartbeat as he gradually came down from his orgasm. She shook against him with an aftershock, careful not to clench her inner muscles too much. She wasn't ready to be separated from him just yet and still enjoyed the fullness of their union.

Kylo lazily caressed her back, stroking aside her unruly, sweaty hair. Rey couldn't remember the last time she felt so satisfied. Her heart was full. When at last his cock had softened and slipped out of her, she slid off his body, gathering one of their discarded blankets and draping it over them. She curled against his side, laying her head upon his chest and resting her hand over his heart. He wrapped an arm around her, casually resting his hand on her hip.

The fire had begun to die since neither of them had stoked it while they made love. Neither quite cared at the moment, however, and Rey studied Kylo’s features in the dim light. Despite his age, he looked so young, his skin smooth and relatively unblemished, save a few scars. Beauty marks dotted across his face, forming a constellation unique unto him. She yearned to discover each and every mark and kiss them all, that he might know how truly unique and attractive he was to her.

The fire in his eyes burned steadily, and she understood his need to keep them hidden from the rest of the world. Others might not understand, but she did, and she was grateful he had allowed her to see him. She thought back to when he was in combat, transformed into his demon form and how he shot fiery beams from his eyes. It had been simultaneously horrifying and fascinating, and a part of her wondered how it was even possible. She didn’t want to dwell on it too much; neither of his impressive combat abilities nor of his inner demon.

Rey suddenly knew then that she no longer wanted to fight. The war was never going to end. Lady Sylvanas was a vindictive warchief, unrelenting in her efforts to one-up young King Anduin. Sylvanas would literally kill her own men with the plague and bring them back from the dead if it meant creating a more unstoppable force against the Alliance soldiers.

“Kylo, I don't want to do this anymore,” Rey whispered, shaking him from his post-coital fog of bliss.

“What do you...what do you mean?” He stuttered out, shifting where he lay so he could look at her.

“I'm tired of fighting. I want to get away from the war. I want to settle somewhere that the war hasn't touched. No more destruction. No more death. I want a family. I want...to be happy.”

Kylo regarded her thoughtfully, heaving a sigh.

“You know,” he began slowly. “It's ironic you should mention that. I want the same.”

“We could have that, couldn't we?” Rey asked, swallowing apprehensively.

“I would certainly like to try,” Kylo confessed, giving her body a gentle squeeze.

“I sense a ‘but’ there. Why are you so hesitant?” Rey asked wearily.

Kylo shifted uncomfortably, pressing his lips together. He resumed stroking her hair as the action seemed to help him think.

“I need to get back to Illidan. To give him my assessment on you. It is my duty to complete this assignment. But…”

“Do as you must. I understand, Kylo. You have an obligation to fulfill.” Rey admitted sadly, her heart sinking at the notion of things needing to end.

“This isn't over, dalah'surfal.” He whispered softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I'll come back for you, and we can be together. I promise.”

Rey shifted where she lay and gazed up at him. Physically, she felt so satisfied, so complete from having made love to him. Mentally, she was breaking at the very notion that this could be their last night together. Tears welled in her eyes and she clung to him, burying her face in his chest.

“Rey... Rey. Sweetheart, relax. I'm not leaving now. I'm here. I'm here.” He soothed, rubbing circles over her back. “You're not alone. You never have to be alone again. I will love you.”

Kylo carefully eased Rey back as he shifted to stand. He gathered her in his arms and held her close against him, rocking her gently as if she were a child. She felt calmer almost immediately and sighed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He carried her to bed then, laying her down as tenderly as possible and tucking her in before climbing in next to her. Wrapped in his embrace, she allowed herself to drift to sleep, feeling safe albeit, somewhat heartbroken.

In the morning, Kylo had woken before Rey did, and she found herself being coaxed out of the dream world and into reality. His kisses and caresses left her feeling renewed. When they made love again, they took their time, drawing it out even longer than they had the night before.

Rey told him about the grand bathtub in the adjoining room and together they soaked in the steamy hot water, realizing that their time was gradually running out.

Once they were fully dressed and had eaten a light and simple breakfast, they made their way back to the stables to prepare for their separate journeys.

“Where will you go?” He enquired curiously, busying himself unnecessarily with his saddle.

“Well, I had promised my friends that I was going on vacation. Nagrand is lovely this time of year. As is Stormheim. I'll just…” Rey hesitated then and looked over at him, noting how he hung over her every word. “I'll go wherever the winds take me.”

Kylo approached Rey slowly, reaching out and cupping her face.

“This isn't goodbye. I'll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.” He assured, caressing her cheeks. “Meet me in a week's time. Same place where we first met, the Cantrips and Crows Tavern. I'll make sure Wicket has a cold one ready for you.”

“Not if I get there first,” Rey said with a sad smile. “I would wait till the end of time for you, Kylo. If there’s one thing I'm good at, it’s waiting.”

“I love you, Rey,” Kylo uttered, his voice breaking.

Rey saw the crack in his facade at that moment, that waver in his otherwise strong demeanor, that he was truly suffering as she was. She believed then that he truly didn't want to let her go, but that he had to. His devotion had never been more apparent than it had then, and it made her heart burst.

“We'll be together soon, I'm certain,” she assured him, reaching up and kissing him. “I love you.”

They clung to one another, both unwilling to let the other go. Rey tried to memorize just how it felt to be wrapped in his embrace. Breathing him in, she nuzzled against his body, hoping his scent would somehow cling to her. She would miss his warmth, the sound of his voice. She would miss his smile and all the little quirks that made him special. She'd miss him, and it seemed impossible for her to even feel that way. Their love seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was wholly unexpected, but she could hardly imagine life without him in it now.

Rey's dragon nudged her back with its snout, expectantly looking at her and making a low rumbling sound akin to a purr. She glanced over her shoulder at it, giving it a sad smile. Gazing up at Kylo again she gave him one last kiss before letting him go, determined to stay strong.

 _This isn't goodbye_ she reminded herself, sighing as she watched him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my...so they've now made love and have made promises to one another to be together and have a future together. Do you think that's a possibility, or is it merely wishful thinking? What will happen to them now that they've separated? I'd love to hear your theories! Comments keep me going!
> 
> Shout out to my sweet beta, nite0wl29. If you haven't read her works before, I highly recommend checking her out. She's one talented lady and has a knack for fantasy and modern tales alike. Lots of love to my WoW gals, SaturnineFeline and CajunSpice714. See you ladies on Azeroth!
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, dear readers <3 I know this has been a bit of a crazy adventure, but I hope it's been worth it! Especially now that we're nearing the end. That's right, I added a chapter cap and there's only 2 left!! Ahhh!!! But you know what they say, all good things must come to an end. Until next time! Anu belore dela'na.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Kylo had been traveling off and on for three days now. His body had been on autopilot since he left Rey in the stables at Greymane Manor. He told himself not to look back, that there was nothing to see, yet for whatever reason he did. She was there, shining brighter than ever, a blaze of hope and love, making the world around her seem pale and insignificant in comparison.

 _Why_ was he leaving her behind? She should be at his side, always and forever. What made him walk away?

Duty.

 _No matter how many times you tell yourself that, Kylo, it won't change the fact that you left her._ His demon said quietly, almost an echo in the back of Kylo's mind.

At times, Kylo found it difficult to say who was more heartbroken. Him, or his demon.

_Let's face it, we both love her, but for different reasons._

“Oh, can you just be quiet already? It's bad enough that I'm wrapped up in my own thoughts. I don't need any additional commentary from you.” Kylo scoffed, shaking his head in dismay.

He felt a cool breeze tickling across his shoulders and back. His bat was slowing down, and they were gradually lowering in altitude. He knew he had been pushing his bat harder than ever.

When traveling with Rey, they had stopped every few hours to eat and let their mounts rest. Since he had left her, he didn't want to stop. He knew whenever he did, he'd be alone, and he didn't want to face that reality. Therefore, he had only stopped twice in three days, and mostly because his bat had given him no choice.

He had stopped at both inns that he and Rey had rested in. Each time he stopped, the hour had been late enough that he slipped in and went straight to bed. He only ever interacted with the innkeeper and barmaids. Allowing himself a cold drink was a treat, as he didn't have much of an appetite, but he could never say no to a crisp brew.

_If you keep pushing yourself like this, Illidan might think you're unwell._

“Perhaps I am.” Kylo murmured before taking a long draught of his beer.

_I shouldn't bother you. It's not like you'll actually listen to me._

“Good instinct. Just shut the hell up and we'll both be fine.”

Kylo dug into his satchel on the side of his belt, withdrawing far more gold than was necessary.

“I'd appreciate uninterrupted privacy while I rest,” he told the innkeeper. Thankfully, no one questioned his reasoning. They had left him to muse over the events of the trip thus far.

Going to sleep was torture. Every time he closed his eyes, Rey would be there.

The first night he dreamt of holding her, feeling her exquisite tightness when they made love. The way her body pressed against his and how she shook with her release. Her tender kisses and caresses. All the soft mewling sounds she made, and her cries of ecstasy. He had woken up alone and ashamed, as he had made a bit of a mess. It was hardly fair to dream of making love to her when he couldn't truly experience it.

The second night he dreamt of her must have been more a vision of the future. He was holding Rey again, but he felt something between them. Glancing down, he noticed her belly was hard and swollen with child. _Their child_. Pressing his hand softly against the roundness, he felt the child respond to his touch. He and Rey shared a soft laugh, and she rested her hand against his. It was a golden moment, punctuated with tender kisses and whisperings of devotion.

The next morning when he was alone again had been absolute torture. He was left with questions of whether or not it was even possible for a man like him to aid in conceiving a child. He had always wanted a family before...before he fell to darkness. He had given up on the delusion that it was even a possibility any more. It was just another sacrifice; one of many.

At this point, he had considered begging his demon to torture him with nightmares. Those would be far more merciful than the dreams he was currently having. A reprieve from the delusional future he may never have. His heart ached with the loss, and he hadn't suffered quite like that in centuries.

Upon landing in Dalaran, he settled his bat in the stables and went straight to the Illidari Refuge. Crossing through the portal, he entered the Felhammer and kept walking until he reached his destination. He didn’t even acknowledge anyone who he passed, despite their fond greetings and well wishes. There was no time for idle chatter. He needed to speak to Illidan immediately.

The room was surprisingly full of acolytes, researching various things and training as if they hadn’t a care in the world. Allari the Souleater, one of the older and more powerful demon hunters was there as well. She was torturing the Imp Mother and gradually draining the trapped demon’s soul. Kylo regarded her thoughtfully and she smirked at him. When he wouldn’t stop staring at her, she took a hint and stopped her unnecessary torture.

“Clear the room and lock the doors. I need to be alone,” Kylo ordered, earning a curt nod from Allari.

She took several steps towards the center of the room and let forth a sharp whistle, immediately gaining everyone’s attention. “Our master here needs privacy. Everyone out,” she commanded, grinning as people made their ways to the exits.

“That means you too, Allari,” Kylo exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest.

“Are you summoning Illidan?” Allari boldly asked, staring up at him. Kylo said nothing but returned her cold glare and they held a brief battle of wills before she turned away with a huff.

Once the room was clear, save the captured demons who were restrained in their respective cages bound by magic, Kylo made his way to the exits, ensuring they were all properly locked. Satisfied that the room was secured, he approached a large cauldron known as an empowered nether crucible at the center of the room.

Withdrawing a dagger from his belt, he pressed the blade into his palm, dragging it sharply against the surface of his skin. He grimaced as blood seeped from the gaping wound, dripping it into the crucible. His wound had already fully healed by the time he shook the last drop from his palm, and he tucked the dagger back into his belt as he took several paces back.

A rip in the void caused ripples to form in the swirling green mist that surrounded the crucible. A gaping black portal merged within the ripples. Illidan Stormrage passed through the opening, hovering above the crucible with his wings spread. Kylo felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth upon seeing his master and true leader of the Illidari, as it had been quite a while since they last interacted in person. He shifted on his feet as he watched Illidan fly down and stand in front of him.

“Kylo, what a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting to be summoned today.” Illidan uttered, flexing his wings behind them before they folded closed.

“Indeed, well, I have a pressing matter that can only be discussed in person,” Kylo explained.

“I see. Has this anything to do with your latest assignment? Did the warlock give you trouble? You appear quite fine to me.” Illidan explained, pacing around Kylo and appraising him where he stood.

“The warlock isn’t an issue. She’s hardly a threat, just unaware of how much power she had amassed. If anything, she has learned from our experience together, and I doubt she’ll be of any further concern.”

“That’s excellent news. Onto the next threat then, I suppose. Unless there’s something more you wish to discuss? Surely you didn’t summon me merely to report your success.”

Illidan was as perceptive as ever, which shouldn’t be too surprising. Kylo swallowed nervously, fidgeting slightly before folding his arms across his chest.

“I'd like to stand down from my position as a leader in your wake,” Kylo stated, surprised at how confident he sounded despite his nerves.

“Ah, is the position too much for you? You know that I trust you explicitly, Kylo. You're like a brother to me. This is why I promoted you.”

“I am aware of that, Illidan, and I am honored. Truly, I am. Something has happened recently. I found an opportunity to...reclaim my life.” He suggested.

“A lifetime of solitude and sacrifice is not to your liking?” Illidan quipped, smirking.

Kylo took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I've fallen in love,” he confessed.

“That's _never_ easy. Are you certain you'd rather give all this up for love?” Illidan asked, gesturing in a long sweep at the space around them. “I've traded my freedom for love before. Some would argue I'm still a slave to it. What makes you so certain the object of your affection shares in your desires?”

Kylo laughed weakly. He had heard about the tragic love triangle between Illidan, the priestess Tyrande and Illidan's own twin brother, Malfurion. Tyrande had strung both brothers along, often showing more favor towards Illidan. The moment Illidan had fallen to darkness and became a demon hunter, Malfurion locked him away. To add insult to injury, Tyrande chose to side with Malfurion. She even _married_ Malfurion, which was a practice more common for humans than for elves.

Kylo knew that Illidan regarded love as a power of its own. A power that if wielded incorrectly could fracture the world in ways that would make death seem merciful. At the same time, Illidan also viewed love as something that was magical and sacred; something that when found should be treasured forever.

“She’s made me feel alive in ways I haven’t experienced in centuries. I believe she’s a risk worth taking and I want a future with her-”

“Kylo, relax.” Illidan interrupted. “I was merely teasing you.”

Illidan took several paces towards Kylo, resting his hand on Kylo's shoulder.

“It is never easy to love someone in our predicament.” he gently explained. “If you believe this is the future you wish to pursue, and your paramour is understanding that the two of you are never alone, then I encourage you to follow your heart.”

“She's quite understanding of my inner demon. She’s a warlock. If anything, she soothes it, and it seems quite taken by her as well.”

“Well if the demon is smitten…” Illidan’s voice trailed off as he chuckled, slowly shaking his head. He heaved a heavy sigh then, his features falling “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?”

“No, but I appreciate you asking. I’m going to make my leave, but I assure you that I shall return should you ever need me.” Kylo promised.

“I appreciate that, and I hope you fare better with your love than I did with mine,” Illidan stated sincerely.

Kylo could tell the smile Illidan wore now was forced, as the pain was etched upon his face. Not feeling the need to exchange any further words, for fear of further rubbing salt into old wounds, Kylo bid Illidan farewell.

Exiting the Felhammer, Kylo felt lighter. Happier. _Free_. Even his demon seemed pleased by the outcome and assured Kylo that it would do its best not to harass Kylo any more than necessary. That thought alone was almost more reassuring than Illidan’s acceptance and approval. He could truly become balanced and live a more normal life. As he gathered his mount, he headed out of the city, knowing exactly what needed to be done next.

 

* * * * *

Rey had found it difficult to take a proper vacation on her own. No matter where she went, she never could settle and truly relax. During the day, she managed to enjoy busying herself with hobbies often forgotten and reading daring tales of adventure. Nighttime, however, was a different story. It's when she felt most profoundly alone. All the beautiful sunsets and starlit vistas in the countryside of Nagrand did nothing for her psyche. A part of her was missing.

Shaking her head, she realized how pathetic she was being. Putting all her happiness into another person seemed futile, and yet there she was, longing to be with him again. She wanted to spend every waking moment learning everything she could about him, exploring every aspect of their blossoming love. She wanted to sleep safe and secure in his arms, knowing she would only dream sweet dreams when protected by her love.

The week dragged on for what felt more like months or years. When the time had come to meet, she made every effort to arrive as early as possible. Kylo _had_ to keep his promise. He gave her no reason to doubt him, after all, they had assured each other they would be more honest with one another. If he were to lie about returning to her now, it would be the cruelest thing. It would completely fracture her trust for him - and anyone else, for that matter.

The afternoon trickled into early evening. Rey found herself entertained by the flow of patrons in and out of the tavern, eager to see every newcomer who had entered. With every new face she saw, her heart sank, and she began to believe perhaps he had lied to her. He wasn’t coming.

“Why the long face?” the bartender asked, resting a cold flagon of mead in front of her. Rey glanced up slowly, meeting her friends' sympathetic gaze.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing, Wicket,” she said, forcing a smile.

“If it were nothing, then you wouldn’t have loitered here all day, sweets. I mean, I know we’re buddies and all, but I know you’ve got better things to do than hang around here,”

“I’m meeting someone here,” Rey explained weakly.

She trailed her fingers along the cool surface of the glass she held, collecting the beads of condensation. Sipping slowly on her drink she realized what a fool she had been. She allowed herself to become swept up in the illusion of love, and the unlikely event of living happily ever after. People like _her_ didn’t get happily ever after. It just wasn’t written in the stars.

Tossing her head back, she downed the last of her mead, setting some coins onto the bar for Wicket. Muttering a sorrow felt farewell, she slid from her stool, head hung in shame. She began to walk away from the bar, not quite paying attention to where she was going. Without fail, she bumped into someone. She mumbled her apologies without even bothering to look up. Making her way around the ill-fated stranger she ran into, she just happened to recognize the boots she saw the other person wearing. Her breath hitched and she looked up to gaze upon the face of her beloved.

“Leaving so soon?” Kylo playfully asked, offering that same lopsided grin she loved to see.

“Kylo!” Rey exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

He caught her easily in his embrace, resting his head against hers. She held him for several minutes, breathing in his scent and nuzzling against his chest. The silky shirt he wore was cool against her skin, and she smoothed her hand along its surface, seeking his warmth from beneath the shirt. It felt far too good to be held by him again until she remembered she was angry at him for making her wait.

“You're _late_!” she pointedly accused, jabbing a finger at his chest.

“Hey now, what's going on here?” Wicket asked, cautiously approaching them. “Is this demon hunter bothering you, Rey?”

“Oh, I'm _bothered_ alright!” Rey exclaimed, tightening her grip around Kylo and pulling him into a searing kiss. He melted in her embrace, holding her tightly and kissing her back just as fiercely as she had kissed him.

“Yeesh, I was not expecting that!” Wicket complained, visibly disgusted.

Kylo and Rey broke their kiss upon hearing the goblin speak. They parted just enough to peer down at him, both breathless from their steamy exchange.

“Get a room, you two” he encouraged, gesturing behind him.

Exchanging sly grins, Kylo and Rey fully separated, with Rey quickly grabbing onto Kylo's hand and whisking him into the inn. The pair made their way up a winding staircase and down a narrow hall. The last room was free, and the moment Rey had closed the door, she leaped into Kylo's open arms.

“I've missed you so much,” Rey moaned between kisses.

Her hands were in his hair now as he began peppering kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. She whined pathetically when she felt him grope her breasts over her bodice, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin and pressing open mouth kisses there.

“I've thought of you every waking moment,” Kylo confessed. “Every night, I've dreamt of you,”

His hands sought out the ribbons on her dress, tugging at them in an effort to rid her of it. Rey appreciated the care he was taking, not to rip her fine dress, but at this point, she didn't care. She wanted him _now_ , and she wasn't about to let clothes get in her way. Freeing herself from his loving embrace, she boldly sought her prize and unfastened his pants, releasing this throbbing erection. Stroking it several times she relished the sharp gasps and sinful moans he made. Leading him to a bed, she flopped backward, lifting her skirts as she fell. She all but yanked him down into her.

He hardly hesitated, thrusting into her with one swift move and burying himself to the hilt. A grateful whimper escaped Rey’s lips. She was still not used to his size but was quickly lost in rapture, in awe of how raw and unbridled their mating was in this moment.

It was drastically different from the first few times they made love, but this was exactly what they both needed right now. Their actions were urgent and frantic, and Rey could hear fabric ripping as Kylo dug his claws into the bed. The sound only heightened her arousal, and she met him thrust for thrust. Cursing him aloud for wearing a shirt like a normal person, she snaked her hands beneath the hem and up his broad back, dragging her nails down sharply.

He hissed at the sensation, pulling back slightly without ceasing his rutting. Settling his weight on his knees, he pulled her up against him, supporting her back. The last several thrusts were long and drawn out, providing just enough friction for them to both come undone. Rey clung to Kylo as she shook against him, burying her face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder in an effort to muffle her cries of ecstasy.

After several minutes they had slipped apart, both falling to their sides and facing one another as they laid down. They were still mostly dressed and covered in sweat, chests heaving as their breathing was labored. They laughed softly, high on the much-needed release of endorphins and feeling satisfied beyond words.

Shifting where she lay, Rey rested her weight upon her elbows, leaning forwards and kissing Kylo tenderly. She reached out and caressed his face, gently removing his blindfold and setting it aside. He didn't stop her this time, and she was grateful. In her post-orgasmic haze, she found herself mesmerized by his burning eyes.

“Doral ana'diel, dalah'surfal?” Rey asked in a hushed whisper.

“I am doing very well, my love. Very well indeed.” Kylo murmured, nuzzling against Rey. “I truly have missed you. I'm sorry I made you wait.”

Rey curled up against him then, breathing calmly and listening to his now steady heartbeat. “It was totally worth it,” Rey said, sighing contentedly.

Kylo began stroking her hair and back, as he so loved to do whenever they cuddled. Rey gave him a gentle squeeze in response. There was so much she wanted to say, her thoughts were racing and she hardly knew where to begin. Just as her mind began to wander, Kylo brushed a kiss to her forehead.

“I have a surprise for you,” he whispered.

Rey’s curiosity had been piqued. “Oh? What kind of surprise?”

“One that we'll need to leave the city in order for me to show you,”

“Can we go now?” She eagerly asked, perching back up on her elbows.

“We can leave whenever you want to, sweetheart. We have all the time in the world now,” he assured her, reaching out to soothingly caress her arms.

“Well, in that case, come on!” she encouraged, slipping off the bed and eagerly reaching for his hands.

They carefully adjusted each other’s clothing, making sure there were no obvious signs of their escapade. Neither of them really cared what others thought at this point, but at least they could act like they did a little. Kylo ducked down to the bed, collecting his blindfold and resecuring it to his head. Giving each other nods of approval, they exited the room and made their leave of the inn. On their way out, Rey tossed a few extra gold coins to Wicket, apologizing for the mess without offering any further explanation.

They walked arm and arm towards the stables then, and Rey felt a twinge of deja’vu from the past few times she and Kylo had traveled together. First to retrieve the na’aru, and then to hunt for her. As their mounts took to the sky, Rey could hardly believe how far they’d come in such little time, finding their relationship curious but inspiring. It was something she never knew she needed until she met Kylo and experienced how remarkable he was as an individual, and how truly devoted he was to her.

Rey lost track of time as they flew, noting the sun had nearly set as they made their descent back to land. She wasn’t entirely sure where they were, but she knew that they had remained within the Broken Isles. They landed in what was a cool and comfortable wooded area. Everything was lush and green and positively teeming with life. The nocturnal creatures were making their way out now, and Rey heard an orchestra of crickets, toads, and owls performing a symphony unique to the area.

Kylo approached Rey the moment she dismounted, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She watched curiously as he removed his blindfold before walking behind her and placing it over her eyes. Rey’s world was suddenly black, and she shivered with anticipation, feeling him take her hand as he guided her down a winding path.

They walked in silence for several minutes, enchanted by the sounds of nature and the ground crunching beneath their feet. Their mounts loyally followed, occasionally huffing as they paced behind their masters.

“Is it much further?” Rey asked, starting to feel somewhat helpless in the dark, but trusting Kylo to lead her to someplace magnificent.

“Almost there, sweetheart, I promise,” He soothed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Rey waited on baited breath, eager for what would happen next. In no time, Kylo had held out his hand in front of her, halting her movement. He carefully untied the blindfold again, and Rey blinked several times to allow her eyes to readjust to the light. Nestled among the trees and ferns was a quaint stone cottage with a steeply pitched roof. Rey gasped at the realization of what that must have meant. She turned to face Kylo then, beaming up at him.

“Welcome home,” he murmured quietly, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

Rey didn’t know she had started crying until she tasted the salty tears that had streamed down her face. Kylo wiped away her tears, and it seemed impossible but she noticed he was weeping also, clearly moved by her reaction.

“Home!” she exclaimed, turning again to face the cottage, pressing her lips together as she viewed the place with bleary eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart, let me show you around,” Kylo encouraged, grasping upon her hand again.

Rey wiped at her face with her free hand, her eyes roaming the closer they paced as she took in a place she had often dreamt of, but never in a million years imagine owning. There was a large window in the front, offering a glimpse inside before they even entered. The front door was solid oak, with a circular window in the center.

An elegant carving of twisting vines wound their way around the window, almost mirroring the real vines that crept around the corners of the home itself. She was reminded somewhat of the Greymane Manor from that aspect, and it was a detail she always fancied in homes. It made the place seem as if it were perfectly at home in its location, nestled firmly in the environment.

Entering the home itself, she was immediately taken aback by the magnificent fireplace and hearth that made up the heart of the home. The room they were in now was large and encompassed several areas including a small library, a sitting room, and even a dining space. Deeply stained wooden beams crossed overhead. A warm and inviting color palette of reds, whites, and golds made the place feel cozy and welcoming. Light oak furnishings were thoughtfully arranged. All of this was bathed in soft candlelight. Rey’s heart was full, as she could have never designed anything quite as spectacular herself.

Kylo led her to the left down a narrow hall, leading to what she had assumed were other bedrooms. He allowed Rey to pause and peer in the rooms, and she hummed her approval with each new space she explored.

They entered a final room and Rey was faced with a smaller, but still an impressive looking fireplace with comfortable chairs facing it. This room had a multitude of windows, all currently covered by draperies for the sake of privacy. In the center of the room was a large bed, with silky blue and white linens. Rey paced forwards, her eyes roaming over every surface as she explored the room.

“Is this our room?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

“Yes,” Kylo confirmed, approaching her from behind. He carefully gathered her hair, draping it over her opposite shoulder and began tenderly kissing her neck.

“Do you like it?” he murmured into her skin between kisses.

“I do,” she sighed, leaning into his embrace. “It’s perfect, all of it is just absolutely perfect and I can’t wait to explore it more. There’s only one thing missing, though,”

“Oh?” Kylo halted his movements, resting his chin against her shoulder.

Rey tilted her head to the side, pressing her cheek against Kylo’s. Casting a sidelong glance at him, a smile tugged at her lips. She waited just a moment longer to let the anticipation build up in him as it had in her.

“A family,” she stated simply.

“I think I can help remedy that,” he murmured, resuming his earlier actions of kissing her neck.

Rey’s body trembled at the very idea, she was beyond ready for this. It seemed to her then that maybe - just maybe - people who had fallen to darkness, like her and Kylo, actually had a chance at _real_ happiness. They made their own destiny and together had written it into the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a happily ever after?! You knew I couldn't let this end in tragedy! I want only the best for our sweet couple <3 I'd love to hear what you think about the ending and their future in general? Comments are appreciated <3 hit me up on Tumblr, if you'd rather speak there! The name is WinglessOne there too!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, miss nite0wl29. You've been amazing, sweetheart! I appreciate your encouragement and support, both of my writing and of our friendship. It's something I truly treasure. Shout out also to my WoW ladies, SaturnineFeline, CajunSpice 714 and DarthCarol! <3 Much love to you all!
> 
> Thank you, dear reader, for your continued support! I'm hoping you love this story as much as I do!


End file.
